In Love
by ranchlovesrucas
Summary: Annabeth is a nerdy girl that most people don't look twice at. Percy is the cute new student that meets Annabeth through a locker door. But what if that locker door mishap leads to something more? Rated T because I'm paranoid. (This contains no swearing or smut, just so were clear. Just the occassional 'oh my gods' and kissing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first chapter of my fanfiction and I hope I at least get five reviews on this so here we go! Also, if you would like notifications on when I will start new chapters and update and such, follow my Instagram account percabeth_headcannons or follow my Twitter account wood_swagfab101! Well, that's all. Enjoy! P.S. I don't own anything from Percy Jackson. It belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

Just to let you know, I'm not one of those girls that go shopping for clothes all of the time and have 100 pair of shoes and is the most popular girl in school and has the hot boyfriends and all of that. I'm just a student with an A+++ in every class and has the highest IQ in the school. No big deal. But, I will tell you a little about myself.

I live in a medium sized white house with blue shutters. Not much for architectural work, but hey, I'm not there much anyways. I am a 17 year old Junior in high school. I would have skipped grades, but I have one friend that I wouldn't see anymore if I moved. She is basically the only friend I have, and her name is Thalia. Well, I obviously love to read. Books are my life and I love to write as well. I don't tell anyone this, well, except Thalia, but I have dyslexia. My mom, Athena, helped me through it, though, so that's why I excel at so many things, especially academics. I am very good at weaving and knitting, anything with yarn basically. And, obviously I don't have a lot of friends. So yeah, thats enough about me. Just Annabeth Chase.

Well, school isn't too bad, as long as I'm with Thalia. But, today is the first day of school, so I was a little nervous. I mean, I'm not at all shy when I'm with Thalia, but around everyone else I'm just the quiet smart girl who sits in the front and is the teacher's pet. People knew my name, but they weren't good friends with me. So, yeah, thats about it.

Sorry, I'm at a loss of words at the moment. I mean, you know, this is my first day of school. That means new teachers, new students that I have had the potential to be friends with, which is a fat chance, and a new year with new everything. If you haven't already noticed, I don't like change very much.

So, I got ready for school, my blonde princess curls pulled back in a ponytail. Otherwise, it would be down to my bellybutton. I wore the usual thing I always wore to school. A plain army green t-shirt with butt ugly jeans that I got at a yard sale, and sneakers that had seen better days that didn't include mud.

I heard a honk outside, and realized that Thalia was waiting for me outside in her car. I shoved my thirty something books into my backpack, grabbed my iPhone off the charger, snatched my headphones from the dresser, and left.

I had just gotten to school, and was organizing my locker, when I saw something that blew me away.

The boy was trying to open the locker next to mine. His name was unknown to me, but he had messy, raven black hair, ocean, emerald green eyes, and was so handsome I almost collapsed right then and there. He had dark eyebrows and was probably 6'2 or 6'3. And I thought Aaron Samuels from Mean Girls was attractive.

I was so distracted that when he opened his locker, it smacked the corner of my eye and me a cut the length of toothpick. I moaned in pain a little too loudly.

When he realized what he did, he looked at me in surprise, and genuinely looked concerned.

"I am so, so sorry! I didn't realize you were there, and I'm so stupid, and-" the boy tried to say.

"No really, it's fine." I assured him. A little blood trickled down the bridge of my nose. I covered my eye quickly.

His face showed that he didn't believe me. He grabbed my hand and took me into the office. My hand felt like electricity coursed through my veins instead of blood. He walked up to the secretary and asked, "May we see the nurse?" He still didn't let go of my hand still. The secretary stared at him a little too long.

"Whats wrong? I don't see anything wrong with you," the nurse replied, staring at the boys perfect face. I frowned the way she said that. She was hitting on a high schooler!

"I mean her." He pointed behind him. I was hiding behind him so she couldn't see my face, but could still see the side of my torso.

I uncovered my eye and revealed the bloodiness, which probably made my eye swell up and I guessed that I had a bruise starting to form on it.

The secretary winced. She dialed a number on her little cord phone and told us that we could go into the nurse's office. The lady took one more look at the boy as we walked down to the nurse's office. The boy who still held my hand smelled like the beach and the salty ocean. He looked into my eyes and I almost melted. We sat down as we waited for the nurse.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

I felt really bad for this girl. I mean, seriously, it was her first day of school, and the first five minutes she was in the nurse's office. Man, I really screwed up today. It was my first day at Goode High School and I was so busy trying to open my locker, I didn't see the girl standing next to me. Man, was she gorgeous. This girl was easily the most beautiful girl ever. She had beautiful princess curls, but for some reason, she had them pulled back into a ponytail. She had very clear, tan skin, which made her look like she was a daughter of Apollo or something. She was wearing clothes that surprised me. She should wear something that she looked comfortable in. She looked extremely uncomfortable in her jeans and those muddy sneakers that might be a size too small. Also, her green shirt was the color of muck and she kept crossing her arms to hide the color it seemed like. But what got me most was her eyes. I had never seen eyes like hers. They were beautiful, like her, but her eyes were a brilliant stormy grey. Almost silver, even. But they were more grey, like a wolf's fur or of stainless steel. More like the stormy grey during a storm. I could have stared at them all day, but then I looked over at the corner of them and saw that cut. I did the only thing I could do. Stammer and act stupid like I usually do. After I did that, I did something really smart and grabbed her hand. She seemed really shocked, like no one had ever had touched her before.

The secretary kept staring at me funny, and stared a little too long. I really just wanted to get this girl to the nurse. I forgot to let go of her hand, but I wanted to make sure she wouldn't run off because she kind of reminded me of a wild doe. If you spooked her, she would bolt and run aways as fast as she could.

Finally we got to the nurse's office, and the nurse, Ms. Canter, immediately got out some bandages and some ointment for her eye. "Oh honey, are you alright?" she cooed. The girl slightly nodded. I finally let her hand go, now that I know she couldn't leave. She immediately started tapping on the keyboard of her computer. I guess she had to keep a record of what happened.

"Name?" the nurse asked kindly.

The girl mumbled something, then Ms. Canter had to ask her again.

"Annabeth Chase."

What a pretty name. Matched her prettiness. " _Shut up brain!" I thought._ Man I could be really stupid.

The nurse asked her a few more questions, like her birthday, (which I found out was July 12th) what happened, allergies, that kind of thing. The girl, or Annabeth, looked really nervous. I just kind of stood off to the side, watching. After she asked a few more question, the nurse told me that I could go. I started to leave, but I glanced at Annabeth and the look in her eyes told me that she didn't want me to go. "Do I have to go? I want to stay with Annabeth." She blushed a lot when I said her name. I might have too, but I didn't have a mirror with me so I wouldn't know.

Ms. Canter glanced at me and Annabeth and said, "I suppose. It won't be much longer anyways until she can go back to class. I nodded in agreement and Annabeth and I sat down on two small chairs that had an armrest in the middle. Ms. Canter came over and inspected Annabeth's eye real quick, then applied cream and put a small bandage on the cut. She cringed and gripped the armrest, where my hand was, and she pulled away, a little longer than she probably meant to. I felt the adrenaline leave my body when she moved her hand back to her side. Ms. Canter strolled back to her desk, opened the freezer, and gave Annabeth a petite bag of ice to put on her eye. She looked a little embarrassed, but held it on her eye and let out a sigh of relief. Ms. Canter released us and Annabeth and I walked out and back into the office, where the principal gave us both a slip to explain our absence in class. We probably missed at least half or three fourths of homeroom. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack and tried to look at the words, but the words were all jumbled up since I had dyslexia.

"Um, Annabeth, can you tell me what this says? I, uh, have dyslexia and I can't read it." I was really embarrassed, but I doubt that Annabeth would leak to the whole school about my secret. She seemed like the really quite, shy girl that just reads all of the time when she has free time. She nodded and she said quietly, "It says English. I can walk you there because that is my class." (A/N: Paul Blofis is not the English teacher in this story.)

I smiled at her in gratitude as we walked down in silence for a few seconds.

Annabeth asked, "So your name is Perseus?" I wonder how she had known. No one at this school knew me since I was new.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I questioned. She pointed to the top of my schedule, where it said Jackson, Perseus. "It says so on your schedule." She smiled a little smirk. Her smile was really cute. " _Shut up, Percy!" I thought._

"You can just call me Percy, though. That's what everyone calls me." I replied.

"Okay, Percy. It seems that were in the same classes together, so at least you know someone, since your new, correct?"

I nodded nonchalantly. We finally reached our class. When we walked in, I realized I had forgotten one huge detail about my English class. My mom was the teacher.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

When we walked into class, Percy seemed a little freaked out. Our new teacher this year was Mrs. Jackson, according to the board. And then I thought, " _Oh crap. Percy Jackson, and Mrs. Jackson is the teacher?"_ " It must be his mother. How awkward for him. Not only was he a breathtakingly beautiful new student, his mom was a teacher at school. I felt bad for him more than myself about my eye.

If my mom, Athena, worked at school, thank the Lord she didn't, then I would probably have a panic attack.

We gave Mrs. Jackson our notes and she nodded, gesturing for us to sit down. Percy and I sat down in two seats that were next to each other, as they were the only ones available. I blushed a little. Thankfully, my tan skin would hopefully conceal my red cheeks.

The rest of the classes until lunch were pretty good. It was pretty basic, since the first day was always teachers handing out rules and introducing themselves a little better. Percy and I were lab partners and sat together in almost every class. All of the girls ogled over him, though, and ignored me as usual. At lunch, though, things got pretty interesting.

Percy, Thalia, and I sat together. Just the three of us. Before I had gotten there, Thalia and Percy had been talking with each other. I was in the middle and Percy and Thalia were on either side. I picked at my lunch while Thalia explained to me that Percy and her were cousins. After that, Thalia asked me what happened to my eye, then glanced over at Percy. I guess she figured it had to do something with him, otherwise he probably wouldn't have known my name while we were talking. I told her everything, about how he had opened his locker and cut me and took me to the nurse's, and how we were in the same classes and all of that, except I left out the part when he held my hand and when I thought about how hot he was, so I didn't have to worry about spilling that to her until later when Percy wasn't there. After that, the bell rang and we had to go to our other classes.

So, as you see, my first day of school wasn't too bad, since I think I made a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is only my second chapter, and I know I don't have any or many reviews yet, but if you do read this, do you have any suggestions? Also, who's Point of View should I write more of besides Percy and Annabeth? Anything you liked? Who else should I add to the story? What ships? If so comment below! Also, I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

I drove myself home in my Maserati. My mom was already home before me, even though she was a teacher, and she was baking blue cookies. She knew they were my favorite and she made them a lot, especially for me. My dad, Poseidon, **(A/N I made him Percy's father in this fanfiction)** was scarfing down a few of them. They were perfect for each other. I loved my parents. They were great.

When my mom heard me come in, she came and hugged me. She was the sweetest mom in the world. I loved having her around all of the time and was kind of glad she was my teacher, though I knew she would try to embarrass me as much as she possibly could throughout the day.

My mom asked me how my day was, even though she saw me at school and we sat and chatted for a while. Finally, after a long talk, she asked me who I was with when she came into class. I blushed, my face beet red I'm sure. "No one, Mom."

She was the nosiest person ever, though I know it was because she cared about me. She was so sweet and nice about it, that I eventually told her. "Her name is Annabeth, Mom. Her locker was right next to mine and when I opened my locker, I cut her eye with my locker door, so I had to take her to the nurse, which is why I was so late and I had to give you that absence note.

At first, my Mom seemed concerned about Annabeth, but then she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. I was really getting confused.

"You hurt a girl on your first day of school? Gosh, Perce, I knew you were clumsy, but seriously?" She bust out laughing.

I rolled my eyes. My mom was a lunatic. "So, are you guys friends?" she asked, after she finally stopped laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her. My first day and I met a girl, and she so happens to think I like her.

"Mom, we just met. Calm down. Annabeth is just a friend." " _Yeah, your gorgeous, nice, helpful, cute friend."_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Okay Mom, I am going to my room," I said, stealing 5 or 6 cookies from the plate. My mom started to open her mouth to scold me, but it was too late. I was already devouring 2 of them at a time before she could get my name out. I stayed in my room the rest of the night, thinking about Annabeth.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I was shaking. I had actually talked to someone besides Thalia. I was a little sad and happy. My emotions for having Percy as a new friend kind of confused me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be friends, more, or not at all. Sure, he was cute, but I barely knew him. But I remembered how it felt like I had plugged my hand into a charging outlet. It was a feeling I had never known, since I had held hands with anyone.

But, there was something about Percy that just made it feel okay to tell him anything without worrying about what he would say or do. I felt like I could just tell him anything.

Ugh, all of these thoughts swarming in my head were giving me a headache. I blasted some music up as loud as I could until I made it home, even though it was dangerous to listen to headphones while driving. At last, I made it home to my mother. My father used to abuse me when I was younger, so I lived with my mother after he was sent off to jail and my mother had divorced him. I walked through the door, expecting to find Athena, my mother, working on some paperwork for her law firm, since she was a lawyer. She wanted to be an architect, but her mother, or my grandmother, told her she would only pay for her college if she became a lawyer, so my mother was very unhappy with her job. She was strict, and she didn't seem to understand my problems and often judged me and criticized every little thing I do. She was a pain all of the time. I wish she would just be a caring person, but I am pretty sure her main goal was to make my life miserable. If only she was an architect like she wanted to be, she wouldn't be so mean all of the time, I'm sure. I walked in, and the second I did, she pounced on me.

"Why do you wear such ugly clothes, Annabeth? I raised you better than that. I need you to go shopping soon. Seriously, what is your problem? I know you're busy, but still wear something more professional and not so boyish," Athena spat at me.

I sighed. She started again, telling me not to be so rude and to stand up straighter because I was slouching.

"What happened to you eye, anyways? Seriously, it looks like someone slammed a locker into your face."

"Because that's what happened." I muttered

"Don't mumble! Also, don't start a sentence with because, Annabeth, how many times do I have to tell you." I felt like banging my head against a wall. She went on like that, until I went to my room and locked the door. I am totally convinced that she needs to be in a mental ward.

One thing and one thing only was on my mind: Percy. He made me feel so good and I felt like we had been best friends for years, though we had only known each other for 8 hours. I breathed deep in and out. What surprised me is that Thalia hadn't mentioned him before. How could you not just stop talking about him all of the time, I don't know, but I was getting distracted. My first day of school was already over and all I'd managed to do was think about Percy. I don't like him. " _Liar," I thought._ I really hated my brain sometimes. I just felt like crawling in a hole and crying.

After I calmed down, I got ready for bed, and slept until 6:00 A.M. Since Athena had to get up at 5:30, she always woke me up extra early for school so she could criticize me before she went to work, I'm sure. If she wasn't psycho, I probably would normally get up at 7:00 since school doesn't start until 8:45, though I was always early anyways.

As soon as I unlocked the door, Athena charged in, shoving through the me and looked into my dresser. "Do you have any decent clothes in here,?" she argued. She found something that she thought would look good, layed them out on my bed, and told me to put them on. She went to go get her suitcase for work while I changed. Begrudgingly, I put the clothes on. They were nice and pretty, and I didn't recognize myself. I didn't want people staring at me, either. That would be weird. As soon as she left. I changed into a different shirt, since the pants were okay, and I changed shoes. I looked like I usually did. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and waited for Thalia to come pick me up. I glanced at my watch. The time read 8:10, which was strange, since Thalia always picked me up at 7:55 so we could have forty five minutes to talk while I helped her with her homework. I wondered why she was so late. While I waited, I put some ointment that the nurse gave me to put on my cut to keep the swelling down. My eye looked better then yesterday. My cut had scabbed over, but there was a black and blue bruise around it, so I had to be careful when touching my face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I heard a sharp honking sound, and knew it was Thalia. I snatched my backpack off of the hook on my door and sprinted outside.

"Hey, Thal-" I started until I looked at who was in the passenger side seat.

Percy Jackson was sitting in the seat next to Thalia, wearing a blue t-shirt with a grey jacket the color of my eyes. His hair was messier than yesterday, and when I came outside, he glimpsed at me curiously, wondering why I stopped talking probably. I took a deep breath and got into the car.

"Hey Percy," I said to Percy. It's not that I wasn't looking forward to seeing him, it's just that I was surprised to see him is all.

"Oh you're wondering why I'm here, right? Thalia thought it would be a great idea if we all rode together." He smiled at me when he said that. I gave him a weak smile.

I had my own car, but the only reason I drove with Thalia was because so we could talk all of the time to get my mind off of Athena. Also, she said I needed to be around other people more so she makes me ride with her.

Sometimes I ride by myself, to and from, but that is because she has practice after school.

Percy seemed to be concerned about me, because he asked, "Are you okay, Annabeth."

I just loved it when he said my name. He was probably wondering that because I was staring into blank space and silent for a long time. Or maybe it was because of my eye. Either way, I was fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied quietly. I was still a pile of nerves when I talked to him. My thoughts were interrupted when Thalia said something.

"Didn't you get my messages? On why I would be late? I texted you but you seemed so shocked when you came out of your house." Thalia asked.

I checked my phone, and sure enough, there was one text. I wasn't used to texting, considering Thalia and Athena were my only contacts.

"Yeah, I got it. I'm just not used to texting so I didn't hear it go off. You're practically my only contact!" I kind of laughed at that, but realized how embarrassing that sounded.

Percy looked back at me and said, "Give me your phone." He grinned at me, his straight, perfect teeth making my lips go numb.

I gently handed him my phone, watching him as he put in his contact. I had only known him for two days, and I had his phone number! I screamed inside. He handed it back to me, of course, after taking the goofiest picture for it. By the time I got it back, I found that he had changed my screensaver to the same picture he had used for his contact photo.

"Percy!" I giggled at the stupid picture. He had his eyes crossed, his cheeks puffed out, and his tongue was sticking at the camera.

"You need a better screensaver. Seriously? Your background was books,?" Percy asked.

I sighed and nodded my head. I barely knew this person, but I am glad that he moved to our school already. I kept the background and turned my phone off.

We got to school, and I was kind of sad to go, since I couldn't talk to Percy during class.

Class was over soon enough, and at lunch I joined Percy at the same table we had yesterday. Thalia wasn't there since she had to work on a "book report." I'm sure that was some excuse to leave me alone with Percy, since she always was talking about me getting a boyfriend.

"Hey Percy, you don't have a contact picture for me yet." I heard myself say.

He pulled out his phone, an iPhone 5S, like mine, and gave it to me. A grin was on his face

"Don't look,!" I exclaimed. He quickly turned away from me as I snapped the picture. I laughed at myself. In the picture, one eye was crossed and I had touched my nose with my tongue. Also, I changed his screensaver and put a password on his phone just for fun. He saw his screen saver laughed, but when he tried to open it, he saw the password.

"Really? I thought you were better than that? Annabeth,!" he tried to type in the password several times, before it timed out and he had locked himself out of his phone for one minute. I burst out laughing.

"Tell me the password, or I'll hit your head with my locker door again," I stopped laughing for one minute and said, "If you want the password, you have to tell me 5 things about yourself." I was shocked that I gave him that option. I usually wasn't so bouncy and confident, but I could take care of myself just fine, so if he tried to hit me with locker door again, I would smack it back in his face.

He groaned. "Man, you drive a hard bargain," he teased. "I swim, I'm seventeen, I'm very clumsy (I giggled at that one and rolled my eyes.), this is my fifth school, and I'm not dating anyone. I was really shocked he threw that last one in there. I am sure my face was as red as a tomato. And swimming, huh? I was thinking about joining that team this year…

And why was this his fifth school? Did he move a lot or did he get expelled from school? Man, I had so many questions.

The lunch bell rang. I almost forgot to give him the password. "Oh, right, the password is 1234. I grinned at him. I started to walk away, and I could hear him shouting behind me. I laughed at him.

When school ended, Thalia told me that she had an unplanned practice, so I would have to wait afterwards, or walk home. I had some homework I wanted to work on, so I decided to walk home. Apparently, Percy had the same option, because behind me, I heard some yelling, "Wait!" I turned around and saw Percy Jackson himself. I wonder why he didn't just want to wait afterwards. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be rushing home to do his homework.

I was sort of surprised to see he was still hanging around me. A guy like him would usually be hanging around the popular people, like Jason Grace and Drew Valter, even Piper McLean and Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. He didn't seem like them though, snooty and arrogant, thinking they can have whatever they want, excluding Silena, Charles, and Piper, so pretty much just Drew and Jason.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

I called after Annabeth when school ended, because I would rather walk home with her than by myself. She turned around to look at me. She looked thoughtful.

We walked home together. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I decided to break the ice. Of course, I said something smart, like "Hi."

She gave me a small smile. "Hey," she replied. She was so short, I was shocked that I could hear her voice up here. Annabeth was being awfully quiet, but I guess she was just nervous. She did say that Thalia was her only contact, so she probably didn't have many friends, which was crazy, since she was so great.

That's when I remembered something. "Darn it!" I mumbled. Annabeth looked at me curiously.

"What?" she asked. I shrugged. "Swim practice sign ups are today, and I forgot to sign up." She rolled her eyes, like it was something she expected me to do. It was, so it wasn't like she was wrong or anything.

"Want to go back,?" she asked.

We weren't too far from the school. "Sure, why not?" I answered.

"Race ya,!" she yelled. Before I could respond, she was already halfway to the school.

I sprinted over to where she was, but every time I did, she just ran more. Man, she should join track, or swim. Finally we got there, me dripping in sweat, her cool as a cucumber. What the heck? She entered the school, thankfully it was still unlocked, and headed over to the signup sheet. She scrawled her name beneath. I was shell-shocked. She was joining swim team?

After that she put my name. Her handwriting was really cute.

"You're joining swim,?" I queried. She nodded, like it was obvious. "Yeah, I used to swim a lot, until my dad left last year, so I thought that maybe I should try again." I was glad she was joining, but I wondered why her dad left.

By the time we started walking again, I had gathered my thoughts and wasn't distracted as much. My ADHD was going haywire though, since I was having trouble thinking about anything but Annabeth. After a while, I mustered up the courage to ask why her dad left. The expression on her face told me she was conflicted between whether she should tell me or not. I was surprised when she did. "Uh, he used to abuse me, so Thalia called the police after she found out, and he's in jail. I thought I saw a tear fall from her cheek, but when I looked back at her, it was gone. I immediately felt bad for asking her something so personal. I apologized, but she responded with, "It's fine. It kind of helps when I talk to people I trust." Wait, she trusts me? I wouldn't trust me with anything. But I guess she knew that I wouldn't tell anyone, so maybe that's why she said that. Or maybe it was to make me feel better about hurting her feelings. I don't know. As we almost reached my house, it started to rain. Annabeth shivered, so I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. She glanced up at me, and said "Thank you." with such genuinity, that I felt sorry for her. It was like no one had ever done anything so nice for her or something. We were in my driveway when she thanked me again and tried to give me back my jacket, but I grabbed her hand. I wasn't going to let her walk home in the rain. We were soaked, so we ran into my house before it got any worse.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I will post my next chapter soon! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings! To those of you who have read, reviewed, followed, or favorited my story, thank you so so much! I hope to get 5 reviews for this chapter, though I only got 2 for two chapters, but please read this one! Tell me any suggestions or ideas you have and I will look at them, so here we go…**

 **Sally Jackson's POV: (A/N: I thought I should try some other POV's besides Percy and Annabeth.)**

I was mixing some blue cookie dough when the door opened, very loudly I might add, since it was raining cats and dogs outside. I expected to see Percy, but I saw Percy and that girl he hit with his locked door. What was her name? Annabeth, I think.

They were soaked from the downpour outside. "Oh, you poor thing!" I cried as she shivered a little bit. I grabbed her a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around her. She smiled a little bit, obviously grateful.

"Did you forget about me, Mom,?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Sorry, honey." I bustled over to the bathroom again and got another towel for Percy.

Annabeth's princess curls were dripping all over her shoulders.

"Percy, go get Annabeth some of your clothes," I ordered. He gaped at me, shocked that he hadn't thought of that himself probably. Percy wasn't the easiest kid, but he I knew I couldn't ask for a better boy.

Percy gave Annabeth some of his clothes, a t-shirt with black sweatpants. She gladly took the clothes and smiled a small smile, almost microscopic. Sweet little Annabeth changed out of her sopping clothes, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked snugly in Percy's warm, oversized clothes.

"Okay, Percy, you better go change out of your clothes while I make dinner for you two."

Annabeth's eyes looked wild. "Oh, you don't have to do that Mrs. Jackson, I'm fine-" Annabeth started to protest

"Please, call me Sally," I beamed at her. I hated being called Mrs. Jackson by everyone. A first name basis seems friendlier.

She nodded, her cheeks a little red. "Really Sally, you don't have to go through all of that trouble," Annabeth looked a little excited though.

I simpered at her, mixing some spices together. "I hope you like tacos!"

Annabeth nodded. She looked like she felt that she should be cooking, not me. I wonder why.

Annabeth looked down at her feet, her bare toes digging into the shag carpet. I wonder why she was so nervous.

Percy finally came out of the bathroom, his messy hair a mop of black, and his eyes twinkling with excitement. He looked like he might have drank 20 gallons of Mountain Dew while he was changing. His ADHD was getting the best of him.

Percy nudged Annabeth and gestured to his room. I made him leave the door open, though I know he would never do anything like that, until he was married of course. Finally I left them alone and worked on dinner.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

Percy showed me his room, a medium sized room with ocean blue walls, an aquarium, and seashells on the walls. The room looked like a beach house, though the only thing that made it stand out was his bed, which was a full sized bed with a grey comforter, grey sheets, and blue pillowcases. It was amazing.

Now I will admit, I was a little nervous to come over here, especially after walking all of the way home with him. I mean, I had never hung out with anyone for so long besides Thalia, since Athena wouldn't let me have any friends unless she approved of them, and she only allowed Thalia because Thalia had pretended to be a straight A+ student and a total OCD freak, like me, which was the exact opposite of her true personality. Thalia was more of a punk rock, screamo metal girl, and she was a very popular person. I, on the other hand, was not. I loved architecture and I knew that was exactly what I wanted to be when I grew up, because maybe I wanted to do what my mother wasn't allowed to.

Percy sat down on his bed, and so did I. I patted the grey blanket. Of course, my smart brain could only think of one thing to say, "Nice sheets." He grinned at me and replied, "You like grey?" I nodded and told him that it was my favorite color. He nodded in agreement and there was silence for a moment. Finally, after a minute or so, Sally called for dinner. I was so relieved that I beat Percy to the table.

Percy piled on 5 tacos to his plate. I added two, finishing the top off with lettuce, cheese, and sour cream. Percy loaded it with whatever he could find, like taco sauce, cheese, salsa, sour cream, and I think I saw some bacon on there as well. Boy, could he eat.

We munched while Sally was putting something in the oven, probably whatever she had been working on when I had come in the door. She said it had been a surprise, so I guess I wouldn't know until it was done.

I finished my food, while Percy got two more tacos. Where does he have the room to put that? What was he going to eat next? A whole pizza and a sheet cake?

"How do you eat so much, Percy?" I watched him scarf down his tacos, finally done, for now. He rubbed his stomach, then shot back, "How can you eat so little?" I rolled my eyes, something I usually did when someone caught me off guard. We moved to the living room, while he put on a movie. We were into ten minutes of the movie, then I remembered something.

"Oh, um, I have to be home by 7:00, Percy. What time is it?" I glanced at him, worry masking my face.

He laughed and said, "It's only 5:00. Why do you have to be home so early?"

I was reluctant to tell him. Athena may not be the nicest person, and she can be excessively critical over me, but I knew that I could trust Percy with telling him why.

"My mom is afraid that I won't get into a good college if I don't get home by seven and study for two hours." I knew he was probably going to say something stupid like how bad a mom she was or something, but he surprised me, yet again.

"So, you only get seven hours of sleep?" Percy sounded concerned. I knew him for two days and he was already worrying about my sleep pattern. I could not let him worry about me. I didn't reply for a second.

"Aren't teens supposed to get more than nine hours of sleep?" Percy asked. I nodded. It was in a teenagers DNA to be lazy and tired.

"Annabeth, get more sleep. Why haven't you told your mom that you need to get up later or go to bed earlier than you are?" Percy was suddenly asking me a lot of questions that I wasn't too eager to answer.

"Percy, my mom hates me." I whispered into his ear.

 **Okay, that was a surprise, now wasn't it? I know, I'm mean for ending on such a short note, but do you like it so far? Thoughts? Ideas? Please darlings, tell me! I would love to know, and if I get five reviews, I will write another chapter tomorrow. So review if you care! Sorry for making this chapter short by the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dears! Since I got 12, not 5, but 12 reviews! Thanks to all of you for your support! Now, since I did promise another chapter, here it is! I know, it might seem like Percy and Annabeth's relationship is moving a little too fast, but Hazel and Gus watched a movie with each other at his house and they know each other for an hour! So, too bad. XOXOXOXO**

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**  
I was a little flustered. "Percy, my mom hates me." Who would hate their own child? That's just so messed up! I looked into her eyes. Teardrops formed in her grey eyes. I held her, which would have been strange if she hadn't told me that her mom she hates her. She buried her face into my chest, her hair still damp, but I clamped it for dear life. It was so curly, and beautiful, like her.

"Annabeth, it's okay." I choked out. I felt so horrible for Annabeth. I wanted to do anything I could to help her, but I didn't know how. I just hoped my mom didn't come in here and ask her what was wrong. It probably took her a lot of courage just to tell me.

After a while, though I wished it had been longer, she sat up, her face red and she just wiped the tears from her eyes, clearly embarrassed that she had cried. She looked up, into my eyes, and almost lost it again, but I knew she wasn't going to cry if she could help it. Suddenly, Annabeth's phone went off. By the way she reacted to whatever was on her phone, it probably wasn't a good thing. Her bottom lip quivered and I was afraid that I was wrong and she would start crying again.

"Looks like I have to be home earlier." She sniffled, but dried her eyes again and started to walk out the door.

"Annabeth, dear wait! I have to give you something before you go,!" my mom called out. Annabeth was to the the door, but hesitantly retreated to the kitchen.

"Here, Annabeth. Take these home," she gave Annabeth a hug and shoved me to the door. "Take her home, Percy!" My mom gave me a few cookies as well and I shoved one in my mouth, seized my car keys, and trudged outside with Annabeth, though she was fast walking more or less.

We got into my car, Annabeth fast walking, me, being the slow person I usually am. Annabeth trembled as she made it to the passenger seat. I fumbled with the car keys, trying to take as long as I can with Annabeth, though I didn't want her to get into any trouble. I reluctantly started the car, as Annabeth told me directions in a quiet tone.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I was freaking out. My mom had texted me to come home early and usually that wasn't something she did. I was nervous. Did she find out about Percy? I was worried.

Percy drove. intently listening to what I was saying, which was directions to my house. I gripped my phone and read what the text said over and over.

Athena: "Annabeth, come home now! I have a surprise for you!"

I thought that was very strange. Athena, happy, for once? I didn't know what the surprise was, but whatever it was, I knew that it would be very bad. She was probably going to make me do something that I hated, like go shopping with Thalia or wear makeup or….

I couldn't even fathom all of the possibilities. I clenched the side handle as Percy screeched into the driveway. I was about to jump out of the car when Percy grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Annabeth." A shock was sent through my arm. I felt like someone had just electrocuted my hand. He got out of the car.

"What are y-you doing?" I stuttered. I was confused. Why was Percy getting out of the car?

He walked me to my door. I guess that was all he wanted to do. What if Athena came outside. All of a sudden, I felt a warm pair of lips on me. Well, on my cheek, anyways. It was none other then Percy Jackson. I smiled. Right as he did that, my mother had to come and open the door, as if she had been waiting just for that, like she knew who he was and everything.

Remember when I said that Athena only let me have certain people as friends? Well, Percy in his black leather jacket, white tee, and jeans with the black Converse didn't exactly meet Athena's standards in friend or boyfriend. I sighed. Here she goes, going to tell me that I couldn't have a boyfriend or Percy as a friend or whatever she had thought of to torture me with.

My mother smiled when she opened the door. "Honey, who is this?" She reached out to hug him. I was really confused. She was making me look like a liar, since I had told Percy she hates me. What was going on?

Percy looked at me. I thought that I saw criticism in his eyes, but it was concern. I mouthed "I don't know" to him, considering the situation was confusing me as much as him. Finally, after some talk, my mother pulled me inside and smiled at Percy as she did so.

She turned to me, and when she did, I thought that she would've stopped smiling, but she hadn't. "Annabeth, dear, I know that I have been hard on you lately, and I'm sorry for the horrible way I have been treating you for the past year. I have just been so frustrated ever since you father went to jail, I-" she almost broke into a sob, but continued, her voice staying firm. "But I have some exciting news that will hopefully cheer you up." A wide smile, almost as big as Percy's, was plastered across her face. "I got a job as an architect!" My jaw dropped. I gave my mom a great hug. Finally, she would stop being so horrible to me. I whispered the words, "I love you" to my mother, happy that something was going right in my life. She let go of me, hesitant, but when she let go, her face was a little calmer. "Now, who was that boy?" she asked, actually kind of nice for once. I sighed, and I was jubilant to explain to someone who Percy Jackson was.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:  
** I couldn't help it. I kissed her cheek. I smelled lemon soap seep through my nose. Suddenly, Annabeth's mom, well, I'm guessing it was her mom, anyways. She had blonde hair, neatly pinned in a tight bun and gray eyes almost as steely as Annabeth's. She had opened the door just as I had kissed her cheek. "So much for romantic." I muttered to myself.

I walked to my car and drove off.

(A/N: Sorry, short POV. I just wanted to tell you what Percy thought of Athena and everything.)

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

After I explained about Percy, her eyes lit up, which surprised me. "Now, Annabeth, as I know that I usually don't approve of boys like Percy, since there not, per say, children of Athena, I want you to be happy. So, the least you deserve is a friend like Percy. I thought she said his name with a little distaste, but I probably had just imagined it.

Gladly, I went to bed. I was exhausted and my hair was still wet from the rain. I was still wearing Percy's warm clothes from earlier. I breathed in the aroma that was his scent. A mix of ocean breeze, chlorine, blue cookies, and Axe. I was intoxicated. I lied down to the sweet scent of Percy.

 **So, that's how I am ending this chapter! I will post when I can, and I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! Now, I know, you're virtually strangling me for ending it with Annabeth's mom going nice and all, but I promise to try not to do too many more cliffhangers. So, anyways, if I get 5 more reviews, then I will post another chapter on Thursday. Goodnight! Or goodmorning. Wherever you live...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for my late posting. I am having a lot of problems with technology. I can't use the computer I used to work on, since my dad is getting it fixed. I tried using my school laptop, but it blocked and categorized it as "adult." I tried it on my iPhone, but when I would post it, a bunch of weird symbols would appear in the story, as some of you commented about in the reviews. So now I can only post on Wednesdays or Fridays on my mom's work computer. So, sorry dearies! Anyways, according to your reviews, you like the first ending better! Yay for those of you! The second one had 2 votes and the first one had 4 votes, so I guess that means I will delete the second ending! If you ever want to read the second ending, private message me and I will send it to you. Now, on with the story.**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I woke with a start. I was still in Percy's clothes, the ones I kinda didn't want to give back. Breathing Percy was like a drug.

I was excited when I woke up. I had a new friend, my mom wasn't psycho, my world was at peace.

Little did I know that my world would soon be shattered. (AN:Doesn't happen immediately. Happens later.)

I dressed for school, wearing my favorite silver owl earrings that my dad had given me, before he had gone to prison. I dressed in my usual outfit, shrugging off Percy's clothes reluctantly. I combed my hair the best that I could and put it in a messy bun that usually was tidy. I waited for Thalia and Percy, who were fortunately on time today. Percy was grinning at me from the passenger's side. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and as I walked up to the door of the car, he opened it for me. "M'lady." he joked. I laughed at his joke, then I replied back in a British accent, "Thank you, sir." I clasped my seatbelt as soon as I got in, considering that Thalia wasn't the safest driver. Percy got back in the car, sitting in the back with me rather than in the front with Thalia. I glanced at Thalia, and thought that I saw a smile on her face, but when I looked back at her, it was gone.

Percy whipped out his phone and snatched his earbuds from his bag. He gave me the other earbud, as if we had done this before. He picked a song, which was called "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. We sang along until it ended. Our eyes locked, and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me, when he broke the gaze and put his headphones away. Finally, he started talking and said, "That was the song of the day."

I stared at him, puzzled. "What is that?"

He looked at me, then pointed to his phone. "Isn't it self-explanatory? I thought you were smart, Wise-Girl."

I blushed, but got over myself and retorted, "I know what it is. Why are you doing it for? And why did you pick that particular song? And Wise Girl? What kind of name is that? You're such a Seaweed Brain."

He raised one eyebrow, then bust out laughing. "Seaweed Brain? Man, your such a Wise Girl. And I picked that song because I like you just the way you are." He added that last part with a wink and a big grin.

I blushed again, then replied, "How can you possibly like someone like me at all?"

He frowned. "How could I not?"

We finally reached the school. The day had been okay, considering that Percy was next to my locker and in most of my classes.

When we reached science class, we were determining what different kind of soaps could make the biggest bubbles. (AN: I actually did this in class yesterday. It was really cool.) Since Percy was my lab partner, we were naturally paired together.

We had 6 different types of soap, six straws, and a cup of water on the table. A stack of paper towels sat next to us. Two pair of goggles sat next to us, blue and grey, which we had picked out ourselves. Percy sniffed all of the soaps, while I scolded him. "You shouldn't be smelling things straight out of the cup.

"It's soap! Good smelling soap." I thought he was going to sniff it up his nose.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's work on the experiment."

We spread the water on the table so the bubbles would produce easier. We dipped our straws in each different type of soap, blew it on the table, and measured the diameter of the bubble. After we tested the third soap, Percy had missed the table and a few bubbles floated over the table.

"Whoops." he said. He continued to do so, now on purpose. One landed on my nose.

"Seaweed Brain, you are so going to get it!" I started blowing bubbles in his face. One even landed in his mouth when he tried to talk.

"Blech! That was not wise of you, Wise Girl. You shall now be defeated!"

We spent the rest of the period blowing bubbles at each other until the bell rang. He smirked at me and scoffed, "I totally won that." It would have been kind of mean, but he dropped one of his books and almost tripped on it. I chuckled. "Percy, you are such a Seaweed Brain and you know it."

After school, I went home as usual, with Percy making some stupid comment and Thalia rolling her eyes. Though, unusually, I wasn't listening. I was wondering about my mom's sudden change in character. I felt like something was just going to go unusually wrong.

She was acting the way she had used to act a year ago, before my dad went to prison. I was so surprised that she had just stopped her psychotic behavior.

They got to my house, and I started to open my door, when Percy leaned over and said, "See you at swim practice, Wise Girl."

I had totally forgotten. I jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. My mom wasn't home, since she had just started her new job. I picked through my cleanly organized closet, and found my swimsuit from the year before, which hopefully wouldn't be too small, my goggles, which would probably need to be adjusted, and my swim cap, that was probably too small now. Hopefully, I would get new stuff soon.

After I got my homework done, I got bored, so I just texted Percy. I had changed his contact to "Seaweed Brain ;)" after today.

" _Hey Seaweed Brain. Ready for practice?"_

A ding went off on my phone after a few seconds.

" _Of course, Wise Girl. The question is are you ready for the competition?"_

I laughed at myself. Such an idiot.

" _I'm pretty sure that you'll want to quit after you see me at practice tomorrow."_ I replied.

Another ding.

" _I would never want to leave because of you, Annabeth. BTW, did you get a schedule?"_

Ugh, he was so cute. And forgetful and clumsy. " _And he doesn't like you." I thought._

" _Yeah, practice starts at 6 and ends at 8."_

" _Okay, see you then, Wise Girl."_

I checked the time. It was 9:49. I quietly showered and changed, then slept deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I would like to have fifteen reviews in order to write the next chapter by Monday. I would like ten of them to be about your thoughts of this chapter and this overall fan fiction, and the other five to be suggestions about what I should add to this fan fiction, such as POV's, characters, ideas for the story, etc. Anyways, this chapter is going to be all about their first swim practice. All of the information should be correct, considering I am on the swim team just like Percy and Annabeth. Sorry if you don't understand some of the terms, feel free to look them up or I might put a definition next to the term. Who do you think the coach will be? I think you know. I will make sure to not let him yell "die, die!" the entire chapter, something more appropriate most likely. But Coach Hedge will still be yelling. :) Also, I would just like to let you guys know that if I get the number of reviews that I asked for, then I will write the next chapter within two to three days. I know, you are all jumping for joy right now. I was a little hurt that I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, so I am not going to post anything until I get the number of reviews I asked for. Sorry guys! But, here is the next chapter, so here go!**

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

My morning was pretty good. I mean, for a school day. But today was my first swim practice, and I was really excited to start swimming. Especially since Annabeth had joined the team. I was afraid that she was better than me. I didn't care if she was, though. I was glad to swim with her.

I was putting on my shoes when I heard my phone go off. It was from Annabeth. I grinned. Her contact was _Wise Girl :),_ ever since I changed it last night. It read, _Hey Seaweed Brain, want to ride together for swim practice?"_ I felt like grinning til my my lips fell off my face, but I quickly typed back, " _Definitely, Wise Girl. Pick me up at 7?"_

She answered almost immediately. " _Seaweed Brain, practice starts at 6. I'll pick you up at 5."_ My ears were tinged red. I pursed my lips at my own stupidity. I knew that I would have to learn the schedule or I would be toast. " _Okay. See you in five. ;)"_ I answered. Thalia was going to pick us up in a few minutes, so I scrolled through a list and picked a song for the theme of the day.

22, no, um, what about this? I thought. **(A/N: Sorry that I don't know a lot of songs. I am just picking generic songs that most people know.)**

A honk beeped outside. My mom was already at work, so I grabbed a Poptart from a box in the cabinet and shuffled outside.

Today, I just sat in the back, considering I was going to do that anyways when Annabeth got into the car. Next, we were stopping at her house, which I found out was ten minutes from my house.

Finally, Annabeth came outside when we reached her house. She was looking as ravishing as ever. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and grey Vans. I was surprised by her change of clothing. Maybe she was more comfortable now that she was hanging around me.

She got into the back of the car. I grinned at her and said, "What's with the change of clothes?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed to Thalia. Maybe she was afraid of saying something in front of Thalia. I knew of Thalia's temper. I shuddered of what Thalia might say to make her so upset that she didn't want to say anything to her. I brought out my phone and pointed to iMessage. She also got her phone out and started texting. I put my phone on silent so that Thalia wouldn't suspect what we were doing.

" _My mom bought me new clothes and I didn't want her to get upset so I wore them. I usually wear those other clothes because, I, I wanted her attention. That's why I usually wear such bad clothes."_

I read it with such curiosity that she probably thought that I was just being nosy. I nodded in understanding then replied with, " _Well, I think you look beautiful."_ Before I could unsend it, it was sent to her. I mentally slapped myself for sending her that.

Her phone vibrated and she read what was on her screen. Her cheeks became so red that you would have that they were made of roses. She turned and looked at me, her lightning storm eyes intent with thought.

I would have kissed her, but we came to a sharp halt. "We're here, guys." Thalia said.

Silently, we walked to class. We didn't talk until we were walking to lunch. Annabeth and I were walking through the hallway, and we were the only ones left, since everybody was running to lunch. I was upset, since Annabeth wasn't talking to me. I wish she wasn't mad at me.

"Annabeth, look I'm sorry that I offended you. I didn't mean to call you beautiful. Not that you aren't beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I've seen. Ugh, I mean-"

She stopped me with a hug. "Percy, thank you. No one has ever called me pretty, much less beautiful." She kissed my cheek and started fast-walking. I was shocked. I could've stayed there all day trying to remember my name, but I was going to be late for lunch. **(A/N: Battle of the Labyrinth reference when Annabeth kissed him!)**

When I got there, Annabeth was gone. She had probably already eaten and gone to the library or something. I quickly demolished 3 hamburgers, since I wasn't that hungry. I walked to my locker, where it had started it all.

Surely enough, Annabeth was there, trying to organize her locker, just like she had done the first day I met her.

"Excuse me, miss. I don't want to cut your gorgeous face with my locker." I winked at her with a big corned smile

Annabeth smiled and coughed, "Again!"

"Let's hope that we can avoid that again."

"We? I was the one who got hit with the locker!" Annabeth argued.

"Wow, you really are a Wise Girl."

After a while of joking, the bell rang and we had another period before we would go home. Unfortunately for me, that was an entire period without Annabeth.

My black hair got in to my eyes, and I ran into a girl with caramel colored hair who was leaving.

"I'm sorry!" She was sprawled on the floor. I helped her up. When I touched her hand, she gripped it hard, so she could get up.

"It's fine, uh?" She asked.

"Percy. and you are?"

"My name is Calypso." She gave me a warm smile and brushed off her gym shorts.

Her chocolate brown eyes softened. "Again, sorry. I'll see you around, Calypso."

She smiled at me again. We started walking to the door together and talking.

"Percy." Annabeth was standing by the door. Her expression was colder than normal.

"I should be going. Thanks Percy!" She hugged me and left.

"Oh, hey Wise Girl." I gave her a weak smile. She gave no response. "Who was that?" she questioned. Was she jealous?

"Um, some girl. Her name is Calypso. I ran into her when she was going to the door." I explained nonchalantly.

"Okay, if it's just some girl." She started to walk off. **(A/N: There is more with this later because I just want to make this fanfiction as interesting as possible.)**

"Annabeth, wait. Why are you here? And how did you know that this was my class?" I asked.

"Seaweed Brain, I saw your schedule. I don't forget things so easily. And I'm here to tell you that they changed swim practice to start at 5 instead of 6. So it looks like i am going to have to pick you up at 4 now, which is in an hour, so be ready. She walked towards her locker and I did the same. Finally, I headed to Thalia's car with Annabeth, and we went our separate ways.

 **LINE BREAK**

I was at home, trying to think of something to do while I waited for Annabeth to come over. It was 4:55. Then I remembered from this morning when I was trying to think of something to do while Thalia came to pick me up. "The song of the day! I totally forgot!" Annabeth pulled up to the driveway, 2 minutes early. Go figure. Annabeth Chase was early, no surprise. She pulled up to the driveway.

I strolled over to her car. She was in the clothes she wore earlier, but her swimsuit strap poked out from under her shirt.

"Hey, Wise Girl, ready to be beat?" She laughed in response.

"In your dreams. You are such a Seaweed Brain!" I wonder how good she was at swimming. Considering that she had been on the team before, then she was probably very good.

We got to the school. Our school doesn't have a swimming pool, so we have to go to another school close to ours, since they let us use it for school practice.

Well, like I said, we arrived, and we had gotten out of the car. We waited at the front door when she stopped. Annabeth twirled her hair around her finger. She usually did that when she was nervous. I was glad to have Annabeth with me. I had a feeling swim team was about to get a lot harder having to worry about her beating me.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's do this." She said it so confident you would've thought that she had been here her entire life.

We entered the building, chlorine wafting through the air. I sighed. Perfection was this place. We reached the corridor, where we met with our coaches outside the swimming doors, Chiron and our assistant coach, Coach Hedge.

"Hey Chiron! I've missed you so much this past year!" Annabeth exclaimed. Chiron smiled warmly. "I've missed you too, dear. Have you been good? How is your mother?" I guess he knew what Annabeth told me, though Annabeth had filled me in the other day that her mom had gone all nice all of a sudden, so I guess he hadn't gotten the news.

"She's good, now. She just got a job as an architect, so she is happy now." Chiron hugged her, then everybody else arrived as they talked. I scanned the crowd, and was surprised to see my old friends, Leo, Nico, Charlie, and Frank, from my old school. I grinned at them and we talked. Leo exclaimed, "That girl is fine! She should join Team Leo Hot Stuff." I asked him who he was talking about, and when he pointed to her, I realized who she was.

Calypso was standing there, against the wall, intently listening to Chiron, who was going over what strokes we would be practicing and techniques.

She saw me looking, and said, "Oh, hey Percy!" She embraced me into another hug, like we had known each other for years. I thought I saw a pair of grey eyes glaring at me. "Hey, Calypso. I didn't know you were on swim team."

"Well, I wasn't going to, until I saw your name on the sign-up sheet. I thought it would be fun to try something new." She said this while blushing like a cherry.

She had joined because of me? I liked Calypso, but not in the way I liked Annabeth. Besides, Leo liked her.

"Well, I'm glad you joined." I smiled at her, as politely as I could, before we went inside. I caught up with Annabeth, her grey eyes ice cold.

"What is she doing here?" Annabeth asked firmly. I could tell that she was angry about Calypso. Jealousy dripped from her voice. "Annabeth, I-"

Before I could finish, I was cut off. Chiron said, "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?"

I felt my face. It was swarmed with embarrassment. "No, sir." I responded.

Chiron replied, "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents." He pointed to a picture on the wall.

"Um, that's the butterfly stroke, right?" He nodded, and went back to what he was talking about.

Finally, it was time to go swim. Since I was one of the best swimmers, I got to help some of the newer kids with their strokes. With my luck of course, I got Calypso. Naturally, I would have picked Annabeth, but Chiron told her to help some of the newer kids as well, since she was one of the best as well.

"So Percy. Where do we start?" Calypso asked. Her chocolate eyes seemed melt. Her caramel hair seemed to glint in the light.

"Um, first we need to put your hair in a swim cap, so the chlorine won't ruin your hair." I got her a swim cap from the supply closet we keep in one of the rooms and gave it to her. She stretched it out, confused about how to put it on.

"Can you help me?" She asked quietly. I nodded and she bent her head down as I helped her put on her swim cap. **(A/N: Just so you know, my swim cap is rainbow. My nickname is Skittles. (:)**

"Thanks Percy." She kissed my cheek and got into the water. She was awfully nice, unlike Drew Tanaka, and for the past few days, Drew had been trying to ask him his name and trying to get his phone number. Gross.

"Uh, you're welcome. So first, let's start with freestyle." I taught her the strokes while some of the other kids started swimming 300 yards of IM's to warm up. She started on that after she learned all the basics of each stroke, while I went into Annabeth's lane. She had been so busy teaching everyone else that she hadn't even put her swim cap or goggles on. "Hey Annabeth, need help with your cap."

"No, I've got it." I wondered why she was so jealous. And then I remembered something that Thalia had told me the day that I had met Annabeth, just before lunch while she had been getting her food. "Don't hurt her. She's very protective of her friends." That memory hit me like a locker, and I realize now how funny it was that I had used that comparison to describe it.

Somehow, she had managed to get her cap on by herself, her beautiful blond hair sticking out a little bit. "Here Wise Girl, let me help you with your cap."

Her expression softened a little, then she stiffened again. "Like the way you helped Calypso?"

"Annabeth, why are you so jealous? I was just helping her! And it's not like you're my girlfriend or anything-" I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth.

She ran off and ripped off her swim cap. Her blonde curls bounced off her shoulders. She was outside by the time I reached her. She sat down on the sidewalk and cried in her hands.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean that, okay? I'm so sorry. I never meant that. I was just angry because you were so upset when Calypso hugged me and stuff. But I don't like her, Annabeth. Not like that."

"It sure seemed like it when you hugged her and she kissed your cheek."

"Annabeth, I don't like her. Please believe me."

Annabeth stood up, wiping the tears from her face. "Percy, I want to. I just need some time to think. Please."

When she said that, I realized that it was time to leave. People were going to come flooding out of the school any minute. "Fine. But, we better go. It's time to leave." I pointed to the clock on the outside of the school. She nodded in agreement. We hadn't even thought to change. It hadn't mattered since we had never gotten in the water. "So much for swim practice." I said.

We drove home in an awkward silence. I had forgotten the song of the day again, but I doubt she would want to hear it now. I hoped that she would look at it. I mumbled a, "Bye Annabeth," and headed to my house.

Annabeth didn't talk to me at school or answer my texts for a week. She drove herself to school and she avoided me when she could. Swim practice had been cancelled for a few days since they were shocking the pool, so I didn't see her there. I hated the silence and I missed her deeply. I guess she didn't want to be my friend anymore. I just hoped that she wouldn't be mad at me, even though I hadn't liked Calypso like I said.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

It wasn't the fact that Percy had hugged Calypso or helped her or anything. It was just the kind of stuff that I had wanted him to do with me.

I still liked Percy. I liked him more than anything I could imagine. It's just that I didn't know if he like me the same way. I was jealous because I was protective of my friends or anyone that I cared about.

I had a huge crush on Percy. He was the most handsome, sweetest, funniest, nicest, most caring guy I had ever met. He made me feel like I could trust him with my deepest, darkest feelings and secrets. I wanted to tell him that I liked him, but I couldn't figure out how. I hoped he didn't hate me for the way I had treated him for the past week.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

I couldn't take the silence anymore. It was eleven P.M. I knew she probably wouldn't answer, but I texted her anyways. I wrote, " _Annabeth, can we please talk? Meet me outside your house."_

No reply. She was probably asleep. I drove over there anyways. It was Sunday. If her mom saw me, she would probably kill me since tomorrow we had school, and swim practice. I sighed. I had reached her house. I looked into Annabeth's window, and sure enough, it was on. I threw a pebble at her window.

There was Annabeth, at her window. She opened it and I could see her grey storm eyes even in the dim light. "Percy?" she hissed. She jumped from her window, considering it was a foot from the ground. "Percy, what are you doing here?" She wasn't angry, just surprised.

"Annabeth, we need to talk. You haven't responded to my texts, you've avoided me at school, you even drove yourself instead of riding with me and Thalia. I miss you, Annabeth."

"Percy, I miss you too. Don't be mad, it's just that I haven't known how to approach you about the situation."

I felt her forehead. "You not knowing something? Are you sick, Wise Girl?" She gave me a small smile.

"Seaweed Brain," she sighed, her eyes glistening in the moonlight, "please forgive me. I'm just protective of my friends, and when I saw you with Calypso," she accidentally clenched my hand like she had the day we had met, "it made me upset and jealous. Okay?" She still didn't let go of my hand, and I'm glad she didn't. I didn't want her to.

"It's okay, Annabeth. It's okay." I repeated. I felt something heavy in my pocket. "I forgot the song of the day!" I pulled out my phone. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course you did, Seaweed Brain. It's what you do." I laughed at her. I played the song, which was the one that I had forgot to play from that day at swim practice. It was "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. Why I had that song on my phone, I had no idea, but the song perfectly fit Annabeth.

She engulfed me in a hug and said, "You're the best Seaweed Brain there is." I pulled her into my lap and held her. The smell of lemon soap once again filled my nostrils. "You're the best Wise Girl." I whispered.

I could have stayed there forever, with Annabeth, holding her, but I knew it was getting late. Reluctantly, I carried her over to her window. "Goodnight, Wise Girl. I kissed her forehead and she climbed back into her window.

I wish that that moment had not ended, but all good things must come to an end. I drove myself home and climbed into my own bed, recalling the events of earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't have much to say about this chapter. But, I will say, you will love me for what happens, and you might want to kill me. But anyways, I would like five reviews for this chapter! I will post Wednesday if I do! Here we go with the story, lovelies!**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:  
** I watched as Percy left. His scent of chlorine, salt water, blue cookies, and Axe filled the air. I touched my forehead where he had kissed me.

Though we weren't dating, I felt closer to Percy then anyone I know. He was the best person in the world.

I sighed. I had known Percy for almost a month now, and every day with him is pure bliss.

The next morning, which was Friday, I got my new swim suit, cap, and my freshly adjusted goggles that I had ordered over the past week, since the swimming pool was closed since it was being shocked and the filter was being fixed. Luckily, we had a swim practice that would not be cancelled today.

School was a blur. I saw one thing that was too hard to forget. Calypso flirting with Percy. Now that I knew he didn't like her, it made the current situation better, but Calypso didn't stop. It was hard to hate her since she was so nice. I just wish that she would stop liking him.

Also, now that I remember, we got two new students in our class, which was odd. Usually we didn't get two new students in one day. Their names were Nico and Leo. Percy seemed to know them. Thalia had a conversation with Nico about her favorite band, which apparently was his favorite too. Calypso had sat with us today, and Leo was having a nice talk with her. He was making a bunch of jokes, persuading her to be on Team Leo, which I couldn't help but laugh at. Percy had told me afterwards that Leo had a crush on her, which was kind of obvious. Hopefully, she would stop liking Percy and like Leo instead.

I knew that eventually I would have to stop worrying about this Percy-Calypso problem. " _He doesn't like her." I told myself._ Then why was it so hard to believe?

It was almost time for my second swim practice this year. Usually, I would have practice every day at 6, but since the pool filter was getting fixed and everything, it was only my second since two weeks ago.

This time it was Percy's turn to take me, in his black Maserati. "Hey Annabeth!" He hugged me and opened the door for me, the passenger side door wide open. "Seaweed Brain, ready for some competition today?" He grinned idiotically, a grin that Leo Valdez would be proud of. I laughed at him. He was such a kelp head.

"Of course I am. I am the Michael Phelps of the school. You're gonna wish that you didn't sign up." He replied.

"Yeah, great comeback, Kelp Head." I retorted.

He stared at me. "Kelp Head? That's a new one. Then you're an, an Owl Face!"

My face contorted into a mix of sarcasm and amusement. He may not be the smartest person in the world with academics, but he sure was intelligent in other ways that didn't include comebacks.

My swimsuit strap was twisted. I fixed it quickly as Percy pulled into the parking lot of the school.

I grumbled about Percy's new nickname, while Percy apologized jokingly.

"We better hurry, Seaweed Brain." He silently laughed as I said that. I opened the door to the school and we walked through the lobby together. I glanced at him before I went to the locker room, his sea green eyes as brilliant as ever. I sighed and took out my goggles and swim cap.

I neatly folded my clothes and placed them in my locker, then headed towards the swimming pool.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

Annabeth was waiting by the door, nervously waiting for me maybe.

Finally, today would be the day that I would get to see Annabeth swim. Hopefully, I would not have to deal with any more interruptions that could cost our swim practice. Like I said, hopefully.

Since we were early, which was abnormal since I had picked her up, we waited by the door in silence. Ever since the thing with Calypso, it was a little hard to be comfortable around each other. We were getting around to each other, though.

Finally, after what seemed like forever but had been probably about five minutes, the doors opened and everybody piled into the pool. Chlorine burned my eyes, but I didn't care.

Annabeth and I got into lanes adjacent to each other, so we could race. I was so excited. I grinned idiotically while Annabeth laughed at me. "Seaweed Brain, you won't be smiling for long after I beat you. She rolled her eyes. Just being around Annabeth made me all jittery with excitement.

We were doing 400 IM for our warm ups today, or Individual Medley. IM's consist of the free, butterfly, back, and breast strokes. In a 400 IM, or 400 yards, which is swimming through the lane sixteen times, you have to do each stroke four times in a row. First starting butterfly, back, breast, and free. In a meet, you always start with back though, because you have to jump in the water to do that one.

Anyways, Chiron prepared to blew his whistle as Coach Hedge screamed, "Come on, cupcakes!" through his blow horn. We got in our starting positions, and when he blew that whistle, I could just feel a wave of energy and adrenaline boil inside, overflowing out of my body. You could basically see the energy rising a bubble around me. Water always made me feel like that. I just felt stronger in the water, like I was put on this earth for that purpose.

I could see Annabeth underwater, though you are not supposed to be looking at the competition during your swimming. Somehow, she had gone so fast that her swim cap had fallen off, her blonde curls surging through the water behind her. She was going so fast that I wasn't sure if would be able to beat her. I kept going, trying my hardest to catch up to her pace.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I felt alive again, being back in the water. I felt strong, I felt better here. Percy was so fast, I don't know how I managed to keep ahead of him. I could feel the strength and energy course through my veins. Everything was so quiet underwater, I could practically hear my heartbeat.

Percy was so close he could touch my hair if he reached over. I kept with my strokes, keeping them neat and fast. I tried to keep my flip turns precise and as quick as I could make them.

At this point, I knew that if I wanted to beat Percy so much. My pride was biggest weakness, and I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that he beat me.

Swim wasn't about beating your opponents, it was about correcting your times and trying to beat yourself. It was just a plus if I beat Percy in the process.

I was finishing my free stroke when I saw Percy in my peripheral vision, pushing himself to get to the wall. We were so close to finishing the wall. I was so busy looking at him, then I heard felt a jolt on my head, and all I remember is my eyes becoming dotted with dark circles, Percy shouting my name underwater. His voice became fainter, before the black circles turned pitch black and I started falling.

I woke up on the tile floor of the swimming pool, sputtering water. Percy, I think gave me mouth to mouth, considering he was hovering over me, his hands up like he had been pressing my chest to give me CPR.

I tried to move my head, but the pain hurt too much. The world began spinning if I tried. Percy held me down, making sure that I didn't try to get up again. His face was pale, like he had seen a ghost. I groaned, pain oozing from my voice. "What happened?" Everyone was surrounding me, and I wish they would just go away. Chiron seemed to read my thoughts and he said, "Everyone go back to what you were doing!" Percy didn't move a muscle, and I hoped that Chiron didn't make leave, either.

I tried to focus on Percy's sea green eyes, so that the pain wouldn't be as bad. It helped a lot.

Chiron and Percy were talking to each other, and Percy was still hovered over me. I couldn't hear very well. Finally, I got tired of it, so I repeated myself. "What happened?" Chiron sighed and answered quietly, "You hit your head on the wall, my dear." I didn't remember hitting the wall, but that was probably why Percy was screaming my name underwater.

Chiron continued, "I think that you may have a concussion, Annabeth. Since you didn't hit the wall hard enough to give you permanent or fatal damage, then you probably just have a slight concussion. Still, I want you to stay home from swim practice for the rest of the week."

"What?" I asked. "I can't miss swim practice! We're preparing for that swim meet in two weeks, and I'm not going to have enough practice time. Chiron knitted his eyebrows together. Percy's face was plastered with concern. "Annabeth, he's right. I care about your well-being more than the swim meet. Besides, you'll still have a week of practice." Chiron started to walk out of the swim room. He dialed a number on his phone, and had a heated chat with my mother, considering the hushed tone and his worry.

"Wise Girl, are you okay? Please don't scare me like that ever again. I thought you were going to drown!" Percy grimaced. "I'm fine, Kelp Head. I'll be okay. I'm sorry that you had to miss your swim practice," I apologized. He laughed without much humor. "You're sorry? I'm sorry that you keep getting hurt. Whenever you're around me, I seem to get you in some sort of danger." He was quiet for a moment. I blinked back tears. I didn't want him to stop hanging out with me just because he was afraid that he put me in too much danger. The suffering was worth the risk if it meant spending time with him. Finally, he gave me a small smile. "And Annabeth," he confessed, "I prefer Seaweed Brain." I giggled at this silly confession, but I agreed with him. "Come on Wise Girl, let's get you home."

The ride home was awful, but it would've been worse if Percy wasn't driving. Every little bump we hit, he would put his arms in front of me as if to protect me. I loved the way he was so protective of me, but I didn't want him to worry so much.

We arrived at my house. I knew that I may not be able to go to school Monday if I didn't heal up.

Athena was waiting at the door for me. For once, she looked genuinely concerned about me, and I felt a surge of motherly affection coursing through my body. Her new attitude was going a long way.

Percy carried me, bridal style, and I felt a blush growing to the size of tomatoes on my cheeks. I thought that he would drop me down at the door, but apparently he had other ideas. I guess he saw the bewilderment in my face and said, "Did you really think I wasn't going to watch you, Annabeth?"

My mother's distaste would have to be set aside if Percy was going to take care of me. Percy gently placed me on my bed, then closed the door. Behind the door, I could hear him and my mother arguing about him watching over me. I heard him say, "You'll be at work, I can take care of her." It was awkward, having my mother and Percy argue over me. I think the point about her not being able to take off on her new job was what got her to finally agree.

"Annabeth?" My mother came in, Percy following her in. "Percy, will be taking care of you tomorrow. But since I'm home right now, I'm going to until Percy gets here tomorrow." Mentally, I screamed of joy. That means Percy was going to watch me from 7-6. I kind of did feel helpless though. And sorry for Percy that he would have to deal with me on his one free day.

I tried to conceal my excitement, though I couldn't do it with that idiot grin of Percy's staring down at my face. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Athena gripped Percy's hand and headed out to the living room. I heard her say, "Don't do anything stupid, Perseus Jackson." I whimpered. Poor Percy was getting an earful out there, that was for sure.

I was exhausted. I rested my eyes and tried to relax. Finally, my hearing went fuzzy again and I was trapped in sleep, unable to awake from my slumber.

 **So, that's how this chapter ends. Soon, I will introduce Drew and all of the other popular people better. This includes adding Hazel, Leo, Nico, Calypso, Frank, Jason, Reyna, Piper, and the rest of the gang. Maybe I will do some Nico, Leo, Calypso POV's soon, since they were requested. Remember, I would like five reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 (redo)

**Guys, I am going to try to give other POV's a try, starting on this chapter. I was wondering if you guys think that I should change my last chapter to something different since I got a review saying that they didn't like it. However, I want your opinions. So, anyways, I hope you like this chapter and if you don't, sorry cupcakes! I can't please everyone, but I'm happy with what I write, and writing is supposed to make you feel happy. Otherwise, you aren't writing for the right reasons. So, now we will start this chapter!**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I woke up early the next morning, I think around six thirty. I started to sit up and then I felt a full on throb in my head, a painful headache. I groaned, last night's events flooding back to my memory.

I had kind of hoped that it was a dream, Percy talking to my mother was just plain weird. Especially the tone she took with him and the way she called him by his full name. Yikes.

I realized that my mother had probably just left for work, considering the architect site was a half an hour away. My mother always strived to be on time, no matter what it cost.

I slowly emerged from my bed, moaning as my headache grew. I touched the top of my head, where I hit the wall. A small bump had formed overnight, but you couldn't see it since it was shielded by my blonde curls. Hair was a good thing to have at times like this.

I heard the door click and thought for a second it was an intruder, but an intruder wouldn't have had a key to my house. Knowing my mother, she always locked the door and she had told Percy the spare key's hiding spot before she had shoved him out the door.

I crawled back into bed, pretending to be asleep. I can be a pretty good actress, sometimes.

Percy shuffled through the door, taking off his shoes. Otherwise, I probably would have been able to hear his footsteps from his Converse.

I heard a slight creak from my door, which meant Percy was opening the door to my room.

Quietly, he walked over to my bedside, and I tried a desperate attempt to conceal my smile. Apparently, he didn't notice my twitching mouth. He caressed my cheek, with his callused hand. I'm pretty sure that I blushed. If I did, he didn't seem to care.

"Oh Wise Girl, what did you get yourself into?" He hovered over me, looking like he was about to kiss me, when I stuck my tongue out and it landed on his nose. He laughed. "Are you sure that that concussion didn't do some mental damage to you?" He said this as he wiped his nose off.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Unlike me, you have been mental your entire life." I state matter-of-factly.

He huffed a breath of amusement. "I'm not mental. I'm just special." I snorted at that comment. I tried to sit up, ignoring the pang of hurt that tortured my skull.

"By the way, thanks for petting my cheek, idiot." His face became of shade of scarlet, a sign of embarrassment.

"Oh, um, you were awake?" He stammered. I nodded, pain filling my neck as I did so. I wished this stupid pain would go away.

"Um, that was nothing. I was just, a wiping away an eye booger."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course only you would have thought of that, Percy." He was such an idiot.

"Well, uh, anyways, what do you want to do?" He asked this with embarrassment still grasped on his voice.

"Don't you know, Seaweed Brain? I'm not supposed to do anything but rest." He rolled his eyes.

Percy layed next to me and gathered me in his arms, cradling me like he had that night under the stars. I sighed in content, trying to push aside the pain of the sharp throb in my head.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?" He mumbled something, probably a "what."

I breathed in his signature aroma, and exhaled deeply, loving every second of it. "Who won the race?" I asked in a small voice. I had been wondering and he had never said anything about it, too wrapped up in his concern for my concussion.

He tightened his hold on me. "You would have, if you hadn't slammed into that wall." I sighed. I snuggled closer to him. He didn't seem to care. He absent-mindedly played with my curls. "So, you gave me CPR?" He nodded.

I smiled at him. "Gross. Now I have Percy germs on my mouth." I giggled at my remark.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Those intent, sea green eyes locked with mine. "Oh, if you would have been conscious, you would've enjoyed every second of it." I scoffed at him. I didn't doubt for a second that what he said was true, but it didn't matter. He didn't know that. It wasn't like he was Edward Cullen and could read my thoughts or something.

"If it helps you sleep at night, Seaweed Brain." I stuck my tongue out at him, and got a mouthful of his shirt. "Blech."

He stifled a small chuckle. "Joke's on you!" I rolled my eyes. "You are such an idiot." I mumbled. He stroked my hair. I would wince slightly when he got to my bruise, and he retracted his hand quickly.

"Sorry, Annabeth!" Percy grabbed my hand. I squeezed it hard. It may not seem like much, but him being there helped a lot. My mother probably would have drugged me with pain medicine and loaded me down with studying for a test or something of the sort. She didn't believe in breaks, just work all of the time.

I looked up, and noticed for the first time that his eyes had flecks of gold in them. I was entranced in his gaze. I broke the stare, laying back on his chest. I snuggled in and rested.

 **Leo Valdez's POV:**

Swim practice was looking good for Team Leo. There were a lot of pretty girls that would probably never like me there, but who cares? I only liked one of them.

Calypso looked _fine_ in her swimsuit. It made my fingers feel hot, like they were dancing with fire. **(A/N: Haha, get it? Fire? Anyways, since you guys have been asking for Leo's POV, I thought I would give you some Team Leo this chapter. This is the swim practice that Annabeth got her concussion on. Enjoy!)** I walked up to her, strutting my Leo Hot Stuff.

I started off with my new nickname for her. "Hello, Sunshine." She gave me a hard look. "You're late." She said this while pointing at the clock. "Whatever. Have you thought about joining Team Leo?" She snorted. This was the kind of reaction I get from most girls, but Calypso's wasn't mean and full of sarcasm. It seemed more friendly and jokingly. One more reason she should be Mrs. Leo Mcshizzle Bad Boy.

"Your looking like a goddess in that outfit, Sunshine. Lucky for you, you get the pleasure of seeing this in swim trunks."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm irresistible. Didn't ya hear? All da ladies luv Leo!" I retorted to her rolling eyes gesture.

I need to get a "Too Sexy for my Shirt" shirt, and wear it to swim practice one day. This mind is intelligent, can't you see? Anyways, we started swimming, then she asked something that took me aback. "Aren't you friends with Percy Jackson?" A loud moan roared in my head. Everyone somehow managed to love Percy almost as much as they loved me. "Yes. But obviously I'm hotter. Who can resist this Hot Stuff?"

She blushed at me. Probably because she was looking at my sexy bod. Anyways, she seemed concerned about something.

"Um, could you ask him out for me?" I felt like my mind had exploded into a bonfire. Of course Percy got all of the girls. "Yeah, um sure, I guess." I wish she didn't like me. Apparently all duh ladies didn't luv Leo.

I swam underwater, trying to get away from her. Of course she didn't like me. She was too out of my league. I sighed, inside my mind obviously. I didn't want that chlorine-pee water in my mouth. No thank you. I dunked myself underwater again. No girl was capable of loving me. I kept swimming, heartbroken.

 **So there's a little Caleo, but don't worry, his and Calypso's POV will be in the next chapter. There we have it for this chapter! It may be a little shorter than you may have wanted, but I will try to write more soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would like 5 more reviews to get the next chapter by Thursday. Thanks to all of you who have been continually reading this story and I love writing this for you guys. I hope that you continue to love reading it as much as I do writing it! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! What's up with you guys? Thanks to all of you, I received 8 reviews even though I asked for 5! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked and followed this story! Anyways, as you might know, I have gotten some requests for some other POV's. I have only done Percy, Annabeth, Sally, and recently, Leo. So this time, it is going to be in mainly Calypso, Leo, Annabeth, and maybe Percy's POV! Soon, though, I will add other POV's, such as Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, and all of them! So, here we go on Chapter 9!**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

A sharp throb in the back of my head forced me wake. I forgot where I was, until I realized that I was in my bed. My grey blankets were visible through my peripheral vision. I was laying on my pillow, which was really hard. It was then when I realized that it wasn't a pillow I was laying on. Whatever it was, it was breathing.

I remembered then, curse my stupid concussion, that I had fallen asleep on Percy's chest. His arm was protectively curved around my waist, and tightened when I tried to move. I groped for my phone, which I finally found on my night stand table. Luckily, it had been there, otherwise I would have to struggle away from Percy's embrace to reach it. The time read 5:37. I picked up an actual pillow and clobbered Percy with it. "Percy, wake up! You fell asleep!" I thought I was supposed to be the one who was tired.

Percy awoke from his slumber and sat up. Something was on his lip, and I giggled when I saw it.

"You drool when you sleep." He knitted his eyebrows together, then wiped away the spittle by his mouth. He drowsily rubbed his eyes. "What did I miss?" he questioned. Percy was an idiot.

"Not much. I had to wake you up, since you fell asleep." He grinned, brushing back a strand of hair that had come out of my bun. I blushed harder than I thought possible. "Well, sorry, Wise Girl, you can't expect me to get up at 7 A.M. on a Saturday, and not be tired." I shoved him playfully, and he pretended that it hurt. I laughed, but my laughter ceased when something dawned on me.

"Percy, get up, my mom is going to be here any minute!" He practically leaped off my bed. My mother can be a scary person, and you did not want to see that side of her. I straightened my bed while Percy put on his shoes. I was fixing the last pillow when my mother came in. As soon as she saw me, she scolded me. "Annabeth! Why aren't you resting? Did Percy wake you up? I knew he wasn't capable of taking care of you while I was gone!" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, Percy did a great job. And no, he didn't wake me up. I woke up on my own. You shouldn't just automatically assume that Percy did something wrong just because I'm not sleeping!" I snapped. She was going to stress me out if she didn't stop that kind of behavior. She may have gotten a job that made her happier, but that doesn't mean that she was going to stop all of her critical accusations.

She looked a little taken aback that I had talked to her that way, but her expression softened a little bit. "Well, you're alive. I guess Percy did a somewhat sufficient job of taking care of you." This time Percy rolled his eyes. I glared at my mother. "Okay, fine, he did a good job. There, happy?"

I shook my head. "Not quite." Then I turned to Percy. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" My mother watched the words leave my mouth in horror. Percy perked up at "stay" and "dinner." "Sure, Annabeth! I mean, if it's okay with your mom, of course." My mother was trapped.

"Sure he can," she said through gritted teeth. I grinned at Percy and he smiled back. My mom silently left my room, while Percy stayed behind. "Thanks for standing up for me, Wise Girl," he said. I nodded. "Of course I would. That's what friends are for." The word "friends" lingered in the air. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Annabeth! Come help me with dinner!" Athena called. That was my cue to leave the room. I shuffled to the kitchen. She probably wanted to talk to me about inviting Percy to stay.

"You shouldn't have done that, Annabeth," my mother chided. I shrugged. "He did you a favor. It's the least I could do for him putting up with me the entire day." She sighed. Silently we worked on dinner, while I prepared myself for a long and tedious evening.

 **Leo Valdez's POV:**

It was the day after Friday, or Saturday, I guess. I was still upset with Calypso. Couldn't she tell that I liked her? She had to know. It was obvious. And she stomped on my heart anyways. I don't know how she rejected all of this Leo sexiness, but she managed somehow.

"Ugh." I groaned. It was time to stop thinking about Calypso. If she didn't like me, so be it.

But I couldn't stop. Dang, that girl was fine. But of course she loved Percy. That's what I heard all of my life. That I was not good enough for someone just because of some other person that was. And this time it was Percy.

I knew that Percy didn't like Calypso just by looking at him. He was constantly with Annabeth, sharing jokes with her or laughing with her or they were just talking. I didn't understand why Calypso didn't see that, but apparently she didn't care.

"Enough, Valdez. No one's going to play some violins for you just because you're not important." **(A/N: The Lost Hero quote!)**

Suddenly a ring went off on my phone. When I pulled it up, the Caller ID stared back at me. I was shocked.

Calypso's name came up on my phone. I didn't know how she got my number, but the fact that she was calling me was worth it.

I answered. "Leo?" Her sugary, sweet voice said. Dang, could she get any better. "Hey Sunshine. I guess you couldn't resist Team Leo so you had to call me." I grinned. Hopefully, she would be nice this time and not tell me to ask Percy out for her.

"Definitely not why I called," she replied. I frowned. "Then why _did_ you call?" There was a short silence on the other end. I heard some shuffling on the other end and then her voice returned to the phone.

"Well, um, don't take this the wrong way, because it's not like I _like_ you or anything," I rolled my eyes at that, "but, um, since I didn't want to ask Percy, um, can you practice with me after swim practice?"

Suddenly my phone felt like it was on fire. I grinned into a smile that I knew wouldn't't go away. "Yeah, sure. Uh, why do you want to practice _more_ after swim practice," I asked. It didn't make any sense.

Silence filled the other line again. "Calypso?" I questioned. She cleared her throat, then started to talk again.

"Look, I need some extra practice outside of swim practice and I noticed that you weren't so terrible at swimming. So, can you still help me?"

"Yep. But I know the real reason that you need extra help is so you can see me more often, Sunshine."

She scoffed. "That is not why, and don't call me Sunshine!"

"Sure it isn't, Sunshine. Anyways, how did you get my number?"

She sighed, then continued. "Percy gave it to me."

I groaned in my head. Percy, why? Why, why, why? This was making my head spin. I knew that I liked Calypso,but she liked Percy. What did I do wrong in my life? I didn't deserve this torture!

"Oh. Luckily for you, he gave it to you. Now you can talk to me when we're not at school. I can practically hear you jumping for joy."

"Please, if anything I'm considering deleting your number, or blocking it."

"You wouldn't do that. This is a chance that girls around the world would die for, just to talk to this Leo Hot Stuff. I told you, all duh ladies luv Leo!"

"Well, this lady doesn't love Leo. And she never will."

"That's kind of harsh talk for someone who is going to help you swim."

"Well, you know I like Percy anyways, so stop flirting with me!"

A beep went off and I realized that she had ended the phone call. Well, that was mean. Apparently someone hadn't had her coffee this morning. Ouch.

I could only imagine the snide and sneering remarks she would give me at school on Monday. Anger bubbled in my stomach. Yeah, if it was Percy, Calypso would fall over him. I sighed. If only Calypso liked me.

 **Calypso's POV:**

I clicked the phone off in anger. I hadn't really meant anything that I said, but I was just frustrated. Leo was mixing my feelings up for Percy. I was beginning to like Leo a little bit, but I still liked Percy. Leo was starting to make it hard.

"I don't like Leo, I like Percy!" I groaned. I was so confused with my feelings for both of them. Leo was an annoying little scrawny guy who always made me laugh and his smile made me giddy and I constantly wanted to smack him, but Percy was hot and nice and kind and willing to help me with anything. But so was Leo. Ugh. I have to stop comparing the two or it was going to make me go crazy.

I knew that it was mean of me to ask Leo to ask Percy out for me, but I was just too afraid to do it myself, and I didn't know a lot of people that knew him well. Except that one girl Percy was always with. Annabeth. I shuddered at her name. She was constantly with him, laughing at everything he says and calling him Seaweed Brain. All of the boys I liked had someone else they liked better. I just hoped that he didn't like her more than me.

I sighed. I wanted to talk to Leo, but I just yelled at him, and I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of me apologizing.

I knew this was going to be one of those situations where thinking about it wasn't going to solve it. I threw my phone onto the floor and slept, ignoring the alerts I got the rest of the night.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

Athena finished dinner by herself, while Annabeth layed back down in her room. I went back with her, but Athena demanded that I leave the door open. I sat down next to her. She tried to read a book, but I took it from her. "No reading, Annabeth. You have to sleep." She snorted. "Percy, I got nine and a half hours of sleep. I think I'm okay." She reached out for the book, but I held it above her head. "Annabeth, did you forget that I'm four inches taller than you?" She grunted, stretching her hand out farther. "Give me back my book, Percy!" I shook my head in response.

I laughed at her attempts to get her book. She rolled her eyes at me as I put it on the highest shelf of her bookcase. "Seaweed Brain," she muttered. I answered her with muffled laughter.

Suddenly my phone went off. It was a text from Calypso. Annabeth peered over to look at it and I saw her jaw harden. I read it. "She just wants Leo's number." She softened, but still looked cautiously at the phone like it was going to blow up any second.

Finally, Athena called for us. She had made spaghetti. Annabeth and I gingerly sat on the right side of the table, next to each other. Athena sternly glared at me as I slurped up a noodle, but I saw Annabeth laugh. I heard her mutter "idiot" and I almost choked I was chuckling so much.

Later, I went to the door. "Good night, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Thanks for watching me today." She hugged me and out of the corner of my eye I saw her mom. She glowered at me with distaste. "'Night Annabeth." I left quietly before her mom threw a steak knife at me. I walked away into the hallway, leaving Annabeth with her disapproving mother.

 **So that's it for this chapter! I made it through four POV's. I'm sorry if any of them were out of character, and if they were, give me any suggestions that you might have, because I don't know each and every character, especially Calypso, as well as I should. So this time I would like 7 reviews in order to get Chapter 10 by Wednesday! Also, happy early Labor Day! Anyways, I hoped that you guys liked this chapter enough. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that I just wrote a chapter yesterday, but I am feeling generous enough to write another one now. I am considering writing another fan fic, but I want to see if you guys would like it. It would be a Divergent-Percy Jackson crossover, using the Divergent setting, but using the Percy Jackson characters. So, what do you guys think about it? Comment below about what you think about my idea! Also, I would like seven reviews. So anyways, here is chapter 10! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Leo Valdez's POV:**

Since it was Labor Day on Monday, we had no school, so luckily I got to stay home. Partay! Anyways, naturally I would sit around at home, working in the mechanics shop with my half brother Beckendorf. But today was one of the days I was going to give Calypso some "extra practice" after school practice.

I realized that I'm coming off too strong at Calypso, and that acting all arrogant probably wasn't going to win her over. I was kind of mad at her now, and wasn't sure if I could like her anymore after the way she treated me the other day. After all, I was starting to see that she was kind of arrogant and snobby herself. I realized that I never got to know her either, I just assumed she was all sweet and pretty. I think that maybe I don't really like her, that I just thought she was cute like all of the other girls at my school, like Drew, and Khione, and Thalia. I just liked them for their looks. I even though Khione would be my prom date, if Jason hadn't been rude to her. My best friend could be a meanie sometimes.

Anyways, I packed up my things, tinkering with my Archimedes sphere as I left. It was a thing that I had invented a while ago, and I was still working through the kinks in it. It was supposed to be able to form into anything I needed it to be really. On my way out the door, I almost dropped my Archimedes sphere. "Sphere! Come to papa!" I grabbed it before it hit the ground. "Phew!" **(A/N: House of Hades quote!)**

I shoved the sphere into the pocket, quickly leaving the door. Holy Hades, Calypso was going to be POed that I was late. Like I owed her anything, though.

I arrived to the school, of course late like I had guessed. Gods she was going to kill me. Apparently Calypso had talked to Chiron, and he had told her that we could use the pool Monday, Wednesday, and Friday 9:00-12:00. He understood that she needed some help, considering he had been training swimmers (cough, heroes, cough) all his life.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school, anxious to get this over with. Calypso may be pretty, in that angry, popular girl kind of way, but she was out of his league, and I knew that she would never like me, and I'm not sure that I liked her anymore either.

She had an angry expression on her face, one that would probably make you wet your pants, but I was used to popular girls looking at me like that. She had one hand on her hip. I got out of the car and stood in front of her. "You're late, again!" she yelled furiously. I was not backing down this time, no matter how hot you are Sunshine.

"Well, maybe you should have asked someone else to help you. Oh wait, there is no one else!" She growled in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. I think I found someone who is almost sassier than Percy. Hmmm, Persassy. I need to tell him that new nickname.

She stomped inside, making snarling sounds as she left. Well, feisty now, aren't we, Sunshine?

We went into separate locker rooms to change. I could hear her sigh angrily as she slammed the door. I wonder what her problem was this morning. No wonder Percy liked Annabeth better.

I put on my swim trucks, my scrawny chest showing as I did so. I almost just left my t-shirt on, knowing that Calypso would probably make fun of my build. I grudgingly took it off. I shouldn't have to hide this sexiness just because of Calypso's judgemental psychotic mind. I can't even see why I liked her right now.

By the time I got out there, Calypso was already done, tapping her foot anxiously against the tile. She looked up at me, saying "Well, you took long enough. Are you ready to go or not?"

I frowned. "Of course I'm ready. And I only took so long because I was too busy banging my head in the wall from you screaming at me." Persassy had some competition today.

She rolled her eyes. She seemed to find me annoying, that's for sure. "Annoying her is a plus," I muttered.

 **Calypso's POV:**

I don't know how I could even think of liking someone like Leo. At least now he wasn't trying to get me to join "Team Leo," whatever that was. Maybe he decided to just give up on that. Hopefully he did, otherwise I don't know if I could have gone to swim practice everyday.

"So, what are we going to work on today, Leo?" I said his name with such condescension that I almost felt sorry for him. He was so annoying. Unfortunately he seemed to like that.

"Well, today we're going to work on your weakest point, which is the breaststroke." I nodded agreeingly. That was my worst stroke, and I knew it, too. Every time we had to do it, I stumbled over it and Chiron had to assist me. I got extremely embarrassed every time he did. I felt behind all of the time, and felt stupid compared to the rest of the swimmers. I seriously needed help in that department.

He seemed to notice my expression, because the next thing he said was actually considerate. "It's okay. Not many people are good at that stroke anyways, and it's really hard to do fast. You're not terrible, but not great either."

I snorted at that last comment. "Oh thanks. That sure makes me feel much better," I replied sarcastically.

He scoffed, "Oh, get off your high horse, Sunshine. I was actually trying to be nice to you, but yet again, you find something wrong with what I say and turn it around. Can't you take a compliment? Gods, you can get on my nerves."

That was harsh. "Well at least I can get someone to date me without flirting with them non-stop and hitting on them!" As soon as I said it I knew that I had crossed the line.

His mouth was wide open and he looked livid. "Get over yourself! Just because you're some beautiful, amazing girl doesn't mean you have the right to tell me what's wrong with me, okay?" His voice was merely a whisper now. He seemed like he was asking himself, not me.

"Leo," I choked out.

He shook his head. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He started to walk away from me, but I grabbed his hand. My hand burned like his hand was on fire. I still couldn't get over the fact that he had called me amazing and beautiful. "Leo, look, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this, okay? Please? Still help me."

"And why should I, Sunshine? You treat me like I'm a three year old, constantly scolding me and telling me I'm stupid."

"Leo, you're not stupid. And I'm sorry. It's just my own way of showing my emotions, okay?" I apologized. There's no reason that he should forgive me.

He sighed, his curly mop of hair getting in his eyes. He blew it away, then replied. "If I do this, you stop making fun of me so meanly?" I nodded. Irritating him was fun, but not if it was going to result in an argument before we even began. I released his hand, the burning sensation gone. He retracted his hand, putting it back to the side. "Now, where were we?"

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

Today, my mother was taking me to the doctor. I shuddered at the thought. I would rather stay at home, with Percy holding me- "Shut up, brain!" I muttered. My brain might be smart, but it was going crazy lately, with thoughts like that. Ugh, I needed to get a life.

My mother was taking me to the doctor to make sure that I was okay to go back to swim practice and when. I hoped it was soon. I really needed to practice for that swim meet coming up.

We arrived at the doctor's office at the exact time of our appointment. Nothing unusual there. Of course, like doctor's offices go, the appointments were never on time, so we had a few minutes.

We sat in silence, my mother sitting up straight and tall, her hands clasped in her lap. I, on the other hand, was slouching a little bit, clutching my forehead in pain, as if that would make the pain go away. My mother and I, as you could see, were nothing alike.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we were asked to come to one of the rooms in the back of the office. My doctor, Dr. Apollo, was waiting for us in the room.

"Annabeth, long time, no see. How have you been?" He flashed me his god-like smile that would make most grown women's knees buckle. He was named after the god of sun and healing for a reason, after all. I exchanged casual small talk with him, telling him that I was fine, except for my recent head injury.

Finally, he took a MRI of my head to make sure everything was properly functioning in my brain, and asked me if I had any problems or side effects of the concussion. It reminded me of the first day I had met Percy, the nurse asking me a bunch of questions, and a warm glow filled my heart. I was nostalgic for that one day, though, when things were so much simpler. A cut to the eye and ointment was much better than a concussion and a MRI.

I was back in the room I was in before, anxiously tapping my foot against the cot I was on. I layed back, the protective wrap on the bed crinkling. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out deeply, so I could try to relax. The doctor's office smelled of latex and Lysol. I shifted nervously as I waited for the results.

I mean, it couldn't have been that bad, right? Chiron had said that it was only a slight concussion. Surely it couldn't be terrible. Right?

I heard some movement come from a chair in the room, and whoever it was sat on the cot next to me.

I didn't open my eyes, but I knew who it was from the uncomfortable silence and the way she sat on the edge of the bed. My mother.

She took my hand, which was hanging limply at the side of the cot. I felt a surge of emotion slam me in the face. My mother, Athena Chase of all people, was trying to show motherly affection. I would have cried right there, if Dr. Apollo hadn't come back with the test results.

"Ah, Annabeth. According to this chart here, you only had a slight concussion, and you have not had any problems, except for the pain in your head. So, this means you can go back Tuesday, instead of Thursday like your instructor ordered. Chiron, I presume?

I nodded. I was so relieved to hear the news. I couldn't wait to tell Percy when I got home, and Thalia, and Leo, and everyone about. Chiron would be happy to know I was okay.

Apollo continued. "Anyways, here is a doctor's note, so he knows that you're good to go." He handed it to my mother, and she folded it and put it away in her billfold. A grateful smile was plastered on her face, and I was glad to see her caring for me for once. Joy filled my heart as I thought about the fact that I could go back to swim practice tomorrow.

I thanked Dr. Apollo and we left. I was so happy, I could have fainted. We drove home in silence, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable, but rather reassuring.

As soon as I got home, I called Percy. "Hey Percy. I went to the doctor, and-" I heard him hush me on the other end.

"Don't tell me, Wise Girl. You can tell me if you come over." I sighed. "Fine, Percy. If you want to know so bad."

I heard a muffled shout as he moved his mouth away from the phone. It sounded like a "YES!" and the he came back on. "Okay, see you then, Wise Girl." I laughed and hung up. Now, what to do, what to do.

I hurriedly told my mom where I was going, and left her to her reading. "Be back before seven!" she called behind me.

I showed up on time, as I always did. Percy was waiting by the window of his house, pointing at me as my car pulled up to his driveway. What a Seaweed Brain he was.

"Annabeth, I wasn't expecting you!" He said as I reached the front door. I stifled a laugh. "Percy, you invited me over here." He scratched his head, pretending to forget. He snapped his fingers, like he remembered. "Now I remember! That's right, I did invite you here." He was such an idiot.

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. "After you, m'lady."

I giggled. Like I said, he was such an idiot. I shoved his chest hard. It kind of hurt. What was he made of, titanium?

Hurriedly, he scurried me off to his room. "So, what did you want to say again?"

Percy studied my face with anxiety. "Um, well, the doctor said that I could be back at swim practice tomorrow." His face lit up with excitement. "

"Wise Girl, that's amazing. He grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. I laughed at him, lightning shooting through his fingertips. He paused for a moment while he held me, those sea-green eyes looking back into mine. I could've kissed him, until I heard someone knock the side of Percy's door, even though it was open.

"Percy, put that poor girl down!" I grinned at the voice.

None other than Sally Jackson stood at his doorway. I greeted her with a hug as soon as Percy set me down. Percy looked a little sad. "Don't I get one, Mom?" She smiled and gave him a squeeze. Mentally, I went "Awww" inside my head. Percy was so cute with his mom. It made me wish I was closer with my mom.

"What's the occassion? Did you hear back from the doctor?" Sally asked. I guess she heard about the concussion from Percy. He blushed, probably because I knew that he talked about me to his mom.

"Well, according to the doctor, I can go back to swim practice tomorrow. "That's great, hon!" She greeted me with another hug. I smiled. These people seemed to make me grin a lot.

"Well, come on, let's celebrate with some blue cookies!" Sally exclaimed. "Yay!" Percy and I replied simultaneously. I smirked. Of course Percy would be glad for blue cookies. I wasn't oblivious to his obsession with blue.

"That sounds great. Thank you, Sally." She grinned at me with geniunity, that I wanted my mom to take some parentling lessons from her.

As Sally made the cookie dough, Percy and I talked about the big swim meet.

"Percy, what events do you think you'll get."

He shrugged with uncertainty. "I don't know. 400 butterfly or 400 breaststroke. Usually I get some of each and IMs and some relays."

"Showing off, are you, Seaweed Brain?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He scoffed. "Me? Bragging? No. I'm just explaining my talent."

I rolled my eyes. "What talent? Being the biggest idiot on the swim team?"

He huffed a breath of air like he was surprised I could say something so terrible. "That hurt, Wise Girl. That hurt a lot."

I laughed at his stupid remark. Suddenly, Sally came in with a spoonful of blue cookie dough for each of us. "Here, you two." She said the words "you two" with such excitement. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just sent us an innocent smile and went back to her cookie dough.

I was licking the contents off my spoon when something hit my cheek. It was sticky, and chunky. I looked back at Percy, who was holding a spoon that had some remains on it, put I saw his index finger hooked to the tip of the spoon like a catapult.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, you are _so_ going to get it!" He scurried out of the room, whie I shouted his name. I hit him back on his left cheek. He caught me from behind, grabbing my waist. He tackled me down to the floor, tickling me to death. "P-P-Percy, s-s-stop!" I was practically choking back my tears while I tried to breath. He stopped tickling me, but I flipped him over. I pinned him to the ground, but he didn't struggly under my strength. His sea-green eyes glimmered with curiosity. I leaned in, like I was going to kiss him, and

I licked the blue cookie dough off his cheek. I was laughing so hard, I thought I was going to choke.

Apparently, the noise was heard from the kitchen, so Sally came bounding in. "What in the world?"

It was probably a weird sight, me pinning her son down and hovering over him, laughing our heads off. As soon as we saw her come in, we stopped. Simultaneously, we said "Percy (or Annabeth) did it!"

Sally smirked at the sight. She huffed, then replied, "I believe Annabeth." She walked back to the kitchen as the timer for the cookies went off.

We went back to laughing our heads off. I struggled up, my insides aching from laughter. Percy helped me up, and once again, my hand felt like a lightning bolt had zapped it. His strong arm lingered against mine, then he let it go. I was sad when the warmth was gone.

The cookies were done, after some more arguing and name-calling from Percy and me. Percy consumed 2 at a time, while I was okay with eating one for now. The cookies were heavenly. Sally was nothing if not a good cook.

After all of the good conversation with Percy and his mom, I had forgotten about my mother's warning. "Percy, what time is it?" I asked. He gave me a funny look then probably remembered the second day that I met him. " _My mom wants me home at seven so I can study for two hours."_ I remembered that conversation well. It seemed so long ago.

He glanced at his watch, and replied with "6: 50. We better go. Bye Mom!" She seemed a little sad that I had to go, but her facial expression told me that she understood.

We left in a hurry, scooting to the car quickly. "We better hurry up, Seaweed Brain. If I get there at 7:01, I will never hear the end of it."

Percy drove at the limit. I reached my house at exactly 6:59. "Thanks Percy!" I stared at him, smirking. He carressed my cheek, lightly, then he said, "You had some cookie dough left on your cheek." I giggled. "And who's fault was that?" I questioned. He laughed, and stared back into my eyes. Man, I wanted to kiss him. " _Stop, you stupid brain."_ Percy cleared his throat. "Oh, you better hurry. She will kill you." He pointed to the clock in his car, which read 7:00. I smiled back at him one last time, then got out of the car and scurried through the front steps of my house.

 **Okay folks, that's all for this chapter. I hoped you liked the cute Caleo and Percabeth moments. If you have any suggestions that could improve this story, feel free to review. Like I said in the author's note at the top, I am asking for seven reviews in order for another chapter by Thursday, so please review! Bye y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up guys? You might love me this chapter, you might hate me. I don't know. I'm still deciding what to write this chapter. I've been having major writer's block. Anyways, I'm going to start other POV's beside Calypso, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. Now I am introducing the other characters, like Piper, Jason, and the others. I'm not sure who else will be in this chapter. To get the next chapter by Monday, I would like five more reviews.**

 **Piper McLean's POV:  
** I looked over to my right and saw the most handsome boy I had ever seen. Jason Grace was sitting next to me. He leaned in to kiss me, and…

I woke up from my dream with a start. I didn't want to wake up, because it was the best dream ever. I sighed at myself. All good things come to an end, don't they?

I begrudgingly got ready for school. I brushed my short, choppy hair, which was cut with Garfield safety scissors. My dad was a huge movie star, and I wanted to live a simple life. Every time he tried to give me designer clothes or something, I refused them and just wore my usual grubby t-shirts and scruffy jeans. My tennis shoes were old and muddy. Luckily for me, I didn't care what I looked like. I hurriedly weaved little braids in between my strands of hair.

I was at school, getting my books, when I dropped one on the floor. It hit the floor with a _thunk._ Someone kneeled by me to pick it up. When I looked up, a saw a girl with my book in her hand.

"Here," she handed it to me in a small voice. I smiled at her. She looked about my age **(A/N: They are the same age in this fan fic, even though Piper is really two years younger)** with blonde princess curls, and beautiful, stormy grey eyes. My kaleidoscope colored eyes were no match for her gorgeous, silvery grey ones. I had seen her around, but had never talked to her before. I smiled at her. "What's your name?" I asked reassuringly. She seemed a little startled.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. What's yours?" she questioned. Her fierce grey eyes scanned my face, like she was searching for some kind of answer.

"I'm Piper McLean. Thanks for getting my book, by the way." I smiled at her politely. She nodded. She seemed to have a million things on her mind, like she wasn't in the conversation. "Your father is Tristan McLean?" she asked me.

I sighed. This is usually the part of the conversation where some fan-crazed girl would ask me for his autograph. "Yeah, he is. Please don't tell anyone, though. I don't want everyone to know. I just want people to be my friend because they like me, not because of my actor dad." She seemed to agree.

She smiled at me as we kept walking down the hallway. "Don't worry, it can be our secret," she replied. She didn't seem like Drew Tanaka, or some of the other mean girls at school. I had no doubt that she could probably judo flip any of those girls, though. She seemed independent and a little intimidating. I wasn't sure. I had just met her, but she seems like someone who would be a great friend.

She almost turned in the opposite direction, our classes across from each other, but I grabbed her hand before she could leave. "You should sit with me at lunch, Annabeth." She nodded, and quietly said, "Sure," but I could tell she was more excited then she let on. You learned a lot about acting and emotions when you're dad was an actor.

"Okay then, see you at lunch. Bye Annabeth." She waved back at me. I think I just made a new friend today.

I went into my class and sat next to Jason Grace, the boy I had a crush on. His sky blue eyes sparkled as I came in and sat down next to him. His blond hair was spiked with hair gel, and that cute scar on the corner of his lip curled into a crescent when I looked at him. I smiled back. This day was going good so far.

Jason and I had been friends for a while now. He was popular, and I wasn't, luckily. I would be if I had worn different clothes, and I didn't want to be known as one of those mean, popular girls. Drew Tanaka and her gang of populars were like the plastics in Mean Girls. Her and her clique of she-devils. I once went to a Wilderness school and all of those jerky kind of girls made fun of me and teased me the entire year. It was awful.

Jason was still smiling at me, and I hadn't realized what he said. "What?" I asked. He started again. "Meet me at the water fountain after school, okay?" I nodded. I wonder what he wanted to talk about.

Lunch came sooner then later, and I had almost forgotten about my invitation for Annabeth to sit with me at lunch. I saw her sitting with Leo, Calypso, Percy, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia, Jason's sister. Two of the chairs were empty, one by Percy and one by Annabeth. I was surprised that there was so many people at her table. The way she was so quiet she had acted as if she doesn't have many friends. Obviously I was wrong.

I invited Jason over to sit with us all and he sat next to Percy, while I sat next to Annabeth. She smirked a small smile as I sat down. "Hey! Percy, this is Piper and Jason," she said. I knew that Percy was a new student, but I had never talked to him before. He was cute, but he looked like a skater dude who caused trouble. Jason, on the other hand, was a respectful, student council type of guy who never broke the rules.

Percy and Jason were talking about something with Leo and Calypso, meanwhile Annabeth and I were talking about our parents, strangely enough. Not about my dad, though. If everyone knew, then that would be the end of it. Jason and Leo were the only ones that knew, and know Annabeth I guess.

"My mom's name is Athena," Annabeth explained, "She works at an architectural site a while from here."

"What about your dad?" I asked innocently. The color from her face drained and she pursed her lips. The perplexed look on her face told me that topic wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Never mind. Um, anyways, my mom's name is Aphrodite. She is a fashion designer and has her own line of clothing. So I guess both of my parents are kind of famous. I usually don't see my mom that much since she is always working, and so is my dad, so I don't really see any of them, except my dad's secretary Jane." I said her name with disgust. Jane was the reason that I always was sent away from my dad to some boarding school far away. I may have convinced a car dealer to give me a BMW, but that doesn't mean I'm a problem.

Annabeth frowned as I explained about my parents. "Sounds like my life, except I haven't seen my dad in a year." I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could, the lunch bell rang for study hall. I sighed and walked away, dumping my tray. "Bye Piper!" Annabeth called. I saw her walk away with Percy, slapping his arm and laughing at something he said. I felt a little envious, wishing I could have a relationship like that with Jason. I shook that thought from my brain and headed to study hall.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I pursed my lips. I usually didn't tell people about my dad. As soon as Piper saw that, she didn't press me. She changed the subject. "Never mind. Um, anyways, my mom's name is Aphrodite. She is a fashion designer and has her own line of clothing. So I guess both of my parents are kind of famous. I usually don't see my mom that much since she is always working, and so is my dad, so I don't really see any of them, except my dad's secretary Jane." Piper said her name with hatred, or like her name was poison she was spitting out. I could relate.

"Sounds like my life, except I haven't seen my dad in a year." Piper looked like she was about to say something, but she closed her mouth once the lunch bell rang. "Bye Piper!" I yelled as I left.

Percy followed me. "I see you've made a new friend. Have you already replaced me?" I laughed and slapped his arm. He looped his arm around my shoulders and once again that feeling of electricity coursed through my skin. "Of course I couldn't replace you, Seaweed Brain. Nobody's that stupid twice in a generation." He looked offended, but I could tell that it was fake. "Wise Girl, you need to work on your people skills. Lesson 1 is to stop being so mean."

I laughed at him. "Oh, Kelp Head, what would I do without you?" I elbowed him and he flashed me a crooked grin. We walked the rest of the way to study hall in silence.

 **Piper McLean's POV:**

"Piper!" Jason called as I walked out of the school building. The bell had just rung, and Jason was standing by the water fountain. I had almost forgotten that he wanted to meet me after school. I walked over there, greeting him with a friendly enough smile.

"Hey Sparky. What did you want to talk about?" The little scar on his lip curled into a crescent as I sat down next to him. His sky blue eyes reflected the clouds as he looked up. He looked nervous. "Piper, will you-"

"Hey Beauty Queen, Blond Superman! Miss me?" Leo scooted in between me and Jason, grinning like he had been injected with twenty shots of happy juice. He put one of his arms around each of us. "What's happening, Beauty Queen?" He asked, turning to me. I couldn't help but smile. It was Leo Valdez for gods' sake. Suddenly, Jason's father, Zeus, pulled up to the school. The nervous smile on his face disappeared. "I've got to go. Bye Piper, Leo." I hoped he wasn't mad at Leo. He hadn't known what was going on.

"What's his deal? Is it because he's jealous of my hotness?" Leo queried.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Leo. He was asking me something, but I don't know what he was going to say."

Leo didn't make any movement to conceal his smile. "Jason's got the hots for you, Pipes." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but in the reflection of the fountain, my cheeks were so red it looked like I had rosacea.

His smirk showed that he didn't believe me. I shoved him so hard that he fell in the fountain. I laughed as he struggled away from me and the large bowl of water. He scoffed as his shoes made squeaky noises as he stood up. "Ugh, I've got to go dry off. Later, Beauty Queen!" Leo called behind him as he walked away. I stifled a laugh as he shook the water from his shoe.

 **Leo Valdez's POV:**

I frowned. There was still some water in my ear from my dip in the fountain yesterday. "You're gonna pay, Beauty Queen." I muttered. Just because I was scrawny, doesn't mean you can go shoving me into a fountain. Oh well, I guess the haters gonna hate. I grabbed the rubbing alcohol from the bathroom and a towel. If I get an ear infection, at least I won't have to hear Calypso nag at me every blasted second of the day. Holy Hera, is she annoying. I might have to thank Piper, in fact.

Since it was Wednesday, I got to help Calypso swim. Yay! Not. I haven't talked to her much since that whole argument. I doubt it would last long; you can't resist all of this Leo Hot Stuff for too long.

So I saw little miss Sunshine at her house today. I was picking her up. She stood outside waiting for me, in a grubby white t-shirt and some jeans that speckles of dirt spotting it. Her arms were crossed, her cinnamon brown hair pulled back and her dark almond eyes as beautiful as ever. "Stop, you stupid brain!" My brain was usually smart, as you can easily tell, but whenever Calypso was around, my brain went all wonky. I slapped myself upside the head. "Stop it, Valdez!" Calypso had been getting in the car when I said that. Suddenly, it felt like flames engulfed my face.

"Leo, you can't stop being an idiot even if you try. It's no use hurting yourself over it." She stayed completely serious as she said that, but I saw a twinge of smile twitch her face.

"Hey, what happened to you not calling me stupid anymore?" I asked. She shrugged as I started to drive away.

"You can't expect me to do that every time," she replied simply. I may not like her as much as I thought, but dang, did she look fine, even if she was in her grubby clothes. About that…

"Hey Sunshine, what's with the clothes?" I said, pointing to her unusual outfit. Her arms crossed tighter than they were before.

"I was gardening, okay?" she said tightly. Something told me that it was something she didn't like to tell people.

"Okay, okay, don't blow up on me, jeez. I was just wondering. Besides, I think you look hot in your gardening clothes." I realized a little too late that she probably wouldn't appreciate the term "hot."

"Hot? You think I look _hot_?" she retorted, sounding more amused than offended.

"Sure you do, Sunshine. You always do," I replied with a corny wink. She pretended to gag, though I saw a blush fill her cheeks. Someone's got the hots for Leo Valdez, and it's her name starts with Cal and ends in Ypso.

We reached our destination. Unfortunately, by the time we got there, Calypso was back to her haughty, arrogant self. She had at least opened up to me a little. It was better than arguing every time we saw each other. Why she would want to argue with me and all his hotness, I don't know. Maybe she's flirting.

"So what are we working today?" She asked in a curious tone.

I shrugged. "Well, considering the fact that you are still struggling in breaststroke, were going to have to work on that some more. She huffed, in frustration.

"Maybe if you were a better teacher, I would be better," she muttered under her breath.

I cupped my hand behind my ear. "What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the loud sound of your arrogance." Oh dang.

Her eyes narrowed. "Leo," she warned.

I put my hands up in innocence. "You started it, Sunshine."

She snarled. "Well I'm ending it."

Well, she just got all fiesty for no apparent reason. Someone's got mood swings.

"Fine, let's just get started, okay?"

She nodded in agreement. Girl can't take a joke, sheesh.

For the next hour and a half, we worked on breaststroke. Finally, we actually made a breakthrough, and she got the hang of it.

"I'm doing it!" Her scream was so eccentric that she sounded like a little girl instead of a fifteen year old.

I laughed, not meanly, but happily. I don't know, it was a laugh. Don't get on my case.

"Yep you are, Sunshine! Keep it up!" I thought I heard her snort. "What else would I do?" she replied.

I grinned at her. She was actually doing it right. I couldn't help but be happy for her, no matter how annoying she was. She swam back to where I was standing. Calypso pulled herself up. As she stood up, she started to fall. A scream was emitted from her mouth as she almost smacked her head onto the tile floor.

Luckily, I caught her before her head was a pancake. "Woah there Sunshine. You okay?" She nodded, grasping my shoulders for support. It felt my body was made of flames, and where she gripped my shoulders, a flicker of heat waved through my body. " _Stop it, Leo. She's too hot for you."_ And maybe that was true. Oh well. This Leo's got a type.

I steadied her back on the ground. Calypso released her hold on my shoulders, her knuckles bone white from holding on. Her dark almond eyes widened. "Uh, thanks, for, you know, not letting me die."

"Of course, Sunshine. Anytime. I'm here all week." Her eyes glinted at amusement at my comment. Those beautiful, almond eyes. " _Stop it Valdez!"_ I mentally slapped myself for my stupid thoughts. I'm starting to lose my touch.

There was an awkward silence. "Um, we better go wait for the next swim practice." I pointed at the clock. She nodded, and we parted our separate ways into the locker room.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

Swim practice had been great, until Leo came over. I was glad that I didn't have to wait three more days like Chiron predicted I would have to. When he saw me, a concerned smile was plastered on his face, but it was genuine. "Glad to see that you're injury wasn't too serious, my dear." I nodded and continued my way to the swimming pool.

The chlorine stung my nose, the smell pungent, but strong and made me nostalgic for my first swim practice. Percy was the only one in there. Everyone else was outside, discussing the swim meet scheduled this Friday.

Percy was standing by the wall on the opposite side of me. His sea-green eyes were bright and glinted with curiosity.

I walked over to him. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." He smiled when I came over. He ran his hand through his unkempt, raven black hair. The silky strands were messy, but he looked cute with his messy hair. "Hey, Owl Head. Glad to see you here." His lopsided smile made my heart flutter.

"Of course I'm here. Wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied.

All of a sudden, Leo ran up to Percy. "Hey Perce, can you talk for a minute?" His face looked pained. Percy nodded, and they walked a few feet in front of me. I was still in earshot, but I tried not to listen. I caught a few phrases, such as "'ask out," "told me to," and "Calypso." My cheeks were hot when I heard that last one. What did Leo want with Percy, and what did it have to do with Calypso?

Percy returned nervously. "What's up with Leo?" I asked casually. He shrugged, his shoulders tense. "Um, it's nothing." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't press him further. If it had to do with Calypso… I didn't even want to think about what she wanted with Percy. But the words "ask out" and "Calypso" started to form a plausible explanation as to why Leo wanted to talk with Percy, and the pained expression on Leo's face told me that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Screw not pressing him. "Percy, I won't be mad, just tell me," I pleaded. His expression softened, but his jaw tightened a little.

He sighed nervously. "Calypso wants to be my girlfriend." I had been expecting it, but fury roared in my ears.

"What? What are you going to say?" I questioned.

"I'm going to say no, duh." I almost laughed at his stupidity. The "duh" made it hard for me to be mad at him.

I broke into a grin, as I couldn't fight the urge to anymore. He smiled back at me, and those sea green eyes made me catch my breath. "There's my Wise Girl."

That's when I pushed him into the pool. I cracked a grin, then a hearty laugh escaped my lips as he splashed into the water. When he came up, his messy hair was sticking up. I couldn't stop cracking up at the sight.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Just cause. Do I need a reason, Seaweed Brain?"

He fake pouted, then stuck his hand towards me. "Help me up?" Percy asked. I was so delirious from laughter I didn't even question it, until he yanked me in with him. "Percy!" I screamed as I fell into the water. I sank to the bottom, squinting through the chlorine. "Percy?" But talking underwater was like shouting in an eternal void. I felt a strong arm grab my waist from underwater and pull me up. I came up, breathing heavily as Percy was still holding onto me. "Seaweed Brain! I'm gonna kill you." If only I could judo flip him. Hmm. But those sea green eyes reflected mine. I wanted so badly to kiss him.

But then I saw someone watching from the door in the corner of my eye. Calypso. Apparently Percy saw too, and he let me go. There was an awkward silence as I watched Calypso, a jealous pout on her face. I knew Calypso was nice enough, and she had never been mean to me. But as I watched her I saw jealousy covered her face, as well as hurt and a melancholy kind of sadness. I felt bad and pulled myself out of the pool. "Percy, you should probably go talk to her." He nodded, and I could tell he felt guilty. "I wasn't trying to lead her on or anything. You know that, right?" I agreed. That hadn't been his intentions at all. Percy was so oblivious to everything, I'm surprised he took notice of it.

But before he left to go talk to Calypso, he leaned into my ear. He whispered, "I don't regret cutting you with the locker door, because I wouldn't have met you." Then he walked away, leaving me and my emotions in a jumbled up mess.

 **This is a good Percabeth, Caleo, and Jasper chapter, don't you think? Anyways, I hope you guys loved reading this chapter almost as much as I loved writing it! Remember, I want five reviews for this chapter! Bye darlings!**


	12. Chapter 12

**How have you guys been this past week? I know that I was supposed to update Monday and it' Wednesday, so it's been over a week that I haven't updated. Honestly, it's been getting harder to juggle school, homework, projects, and writing fan fiction. This may mean that I can't write as much as I would like to in the time span that you guys want. Also, I've been having writer's block, and I can't write the chapters within two to three days like I usually do. I have been writing another fanfiction, too, so it's going to take me a week or two to write chapters for both of them. Please, understand. I'm sorry. I'm not giving up on this story though, because I'm not that cruel. Still, I hope you guys understand that I can't write as much as I wish these days. Anyways, let's write this story!**

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

I felt bad. I mean, I felt really bad. I had to tell Calypso that I didn't like her. The way she wanted me to like her, anyways.

Sure, Calypso was pretty. Don't tell Annabeth I said that. She was nice, and sweet, too.

Still, she wasn't _Annabeth._

Calypso was waiting for me outside in the hall. She had a sad expression in her eyes, like she knew what I was going to say.

"Calypso," I muttered. I could tell she was fighting back a sob. She stopped me.

"Leo told me. Besides, I knew you were going to say no. I see the way you are with Annabeth. You like her, I can see it. Anyone who is paying attention can. Apparently, the news didn't get to you two ," she replied hurt. I blushed so hard that you would have thought that I had sunburn.

"I would never do anything to hurt you," I explained. She nodded sadly, then looked up again.

"Don't do me any favors. Go to Annabeth ," Calypso pointed to the door, where Annabeth was standing, reading an architecture book.

Wise Girl she was, didn't surprise me. She could be reading a book during a volcanic eruption and not notice, the way she read. Eh, I'm being a little hypocritical. I do the same thing with blue cookies and food in general.

I glanced one more time at Calypso. She was looking down at her hands, and I saw a teardrop fall from her almond eyes. I'm such a jerk.

" _An idiot, too,"_ I could almost hear Annabeth say. I scolded myself as that thought popped into my head. If Annabeth's voice was starting to pop into my head, I might as well be schizophrenic.

Chiron announced the start of swim practice, since everyone had been caught up in the excitement of the swim meet this Friday. Annabeth hesitantly put down her book. I'm surprised she heard him; she was so engrossed in her book. What kind of psychotic person brings a book to read wherever they go? **(A/N: Erm, Percy, I bring books with me wherever I go. Watch your words, Seaweed Brain.)**

I dived in the water, the water making me feel empowered. I felt like I was born for the water.

After swim practice, I was so exhausted. I didn't know how I was going to walk.

" _Keep walking," I told myself._

" _Cheeseburgers," my stomach replied._

" _Shut up," I thought._

" _With fries," my stomach complained._ **(A/N: House of Hades quote! I find it sweet that Percy and Annabeth are still themselves, witty and funny, in Tartarus.)**

Eventually, Annabeth caught up with me. "How did it go? Is she mad?" At first, I didn't know what she was talking about, then I recalled my earlier conversation with Calypso.

I nodded. "She- she's fine," I replied. I didn't want to tell her what Calypso said about her and me. Luckily, she didn't press me.

"Okay. Good, then," she replied. We walked in silence. " _Cheeseburgers!" my stomach groaned again._

That's when I heard my idiot self say, "Hey Annabeth, want to go get something to eat?"

She looked up at me, her fierce grey eyes staring back at mine. "Is that why you keep muttering about cheeseburgers?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe." I hadn't even realized that I had been saying stuff out loud. She was right. I was an idiot.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grabbed my hand and raced for the doors.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I will admit, I was jealous of Calypso. Was.

But now, I didn't envy her. Percy had just told her that he didn't like her that way. Obviously, he hadn't wanted to talk about it. Had it really gone that bad?

"Cheeseburgers," I heard Percy say. I rolled my eyes. Naturally he was worried about food. Just like I was worried about books.

The next thing that Percy said snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Annabeth, want to go get something to eat?"

I stopped and looked up at him. Those sea-green eyes glimpsed at mine. "Is that why you were muttering about cheeseburgers?"

He bit his lip, embarrassed. What an idiot. That's why I like him so much. " _Quit," I thought._

"Maybe," he replied.

The next thing I did surprised me. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

I might as well have touched a lightning bolt, or an electric fence. His rough, callused fingers interlocked with mine as we ran outside.

If it hadn't been for Percy, I would've fell.

"Woah there, Wise Girl. We don't need another concussion," Percy warned. He had caught me in mid air, holding onto me. Screw the electric fence. I was in a freaking electric chair in the middle of a thunderstorm being shot by the god Zeus himself. Apparently we missed the fact that it was raining. The thing I slipped on was the stupid parking lot, which was covered in streams and puddles.

He put me back up-right, so I was standing now. His black mangled hair stuck up in many directions. I'm sure my hair didn't look any better. Percy made it work, somehow. "No thank you?" Percy asked. I bit my lip, then smiled. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain." His sea green eyes locked with mine.

We just stood there, in the cold rain, looking at each other. Water trickled down my face. Percy cupped his hand to my face and wiped the rain away. He did it cautiously, like he was afraid to touch my face. I didn't trust myself just standing here. "We better go," Percy said, pointing to the sky. There was a thunderstorm coming, and lightning streaked the sky, flashing white-hot against the stormy grey.

We made our way to the car, without any concussions, I might add. I sat in the passenger's side seat. I was still trembling from when he touched my face. Apparently, Percy saw me shivering. "You're cold, Annabeth," Percy stated. I shook my head no. "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," I retorted. He still shrugged off his jacket and put it around me. I tried to refuse, but he didn't accept it. "I'm not going to have you get hypothermia because you didn't want to wear a jacket," Percy countered.

I sighed, defeated. Stupid Seaweed Brain. "Where are we going?" I wondered.

He smirked. "I told you, we're getting cheeseburgers. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were kidding," I protested. Percy shook his head. "I never kid about food, Wise Girl."

I snorted, and I didn't really care if it was rude or unlady-like. So be it.

I turned on my phone to notify my mom where I was going, and of course that idiot was looking over my shoulder. "What?" I asked, exiting out of the app.

He laughed, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "You kept that picture of me as your background," he explained.

I blushed. "Um, no I didn't," I lied. It was a bad lie, considering he saw the phone. Percy was still laughing.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I _didn't._ "

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

My eyes glowed, seething with rage. "Perseus Jackson," I warned. He saw the fierce look in my eyes, and stopped laughing, momentarily. Then he went back to grinning and chuckling like the idiot he was.

We stopped at a stop light. "Calm yourself, Wise Girl. Look at my phone," he plucked it out of his pocket and handed it to me. When I turned it on, I gasped. The screen flashed the picture that I had taken on his phone. "You kept it?" I asked. I just assumed that he had deleted it, or changed his wallpaper back to what it had been.

"Of course I did. Why are you so shocked?" I shrugged, though I knew why.

"I thought that you would've changed it or something. After all, it's a picture of _me,"_ I pointed out. He frowned.

"So what if it's a picture of you? That's the reason I kept it," he replied. I blushed so said it so casual, like he told everyone this. To me, it was the best thing that I had ever heard.

We pulled up to a Dairy Queen. Of course, he wanted to go here. They had mostly ice cream and freaking cheeseburgers. **(A/N: I know this may not be the most romantic spot for Percy and Annabeth, but they managed to make Tartarus freaking seem okay, so don't bite my head off please.)**

Percy looked thoughtfully in front of the menu. I'm pretty sure the only thing that he takes seriously is food. I've seen him eat a whole pizza before. I'm sure that he can eat Dairy Queen out of cheeseburgers and blizzards without much problem.

"Too bad they don't have Big Macs," he complained.

"Percy, they have a whole selection of assorted ice creams and chicken strip baskets and other stuff, and you're upset that they don't have Big Macs? Why didn't you just go to McDonald's?"

He bit his lip. "I didn't think of it at the time. I saw Dairy Queen, I felt like ice cream, and boom, we're here."

I laughed. I think I laughed too loud, because a few customers gave me some dirty looks. And I thought the people at McDonald's were jerks.

Percy continued to grumble about the fact that there were no Big Macs whatsoever, despite the fact that there were plenty of other options, while I continued to roll my eyes at the stupid things he would say.

Finally, after a thorough lecture about why Dairy Queen should sell Big Macs, he ordered a Bacon Cheese Grillburger and a large Oreo blizzard. A large. I didn't even know they had a large! It was 21 ounces of pure fat and chocolatey goodness, according to Percy.

I ordered a Chicken Strip Basket and a small Double Fudge Cookie Dough blizzard. **(A/N: This is the best blizzard in my opinion. You should try it.)**

We paid for our food and sat down at a booth. Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he was, complained about his food. "It's not blue!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Seaweed Brain, I know you may find this hard to believe, but not _everyone_ has your obsession with blue food," I explained, biting into a french fry. He eyed his blizzard warily, then stood up with it in hand.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I questioned. He glared at me like it was obvious. "I am making this blue, duh." He went up to the counter and talked to the cashier. She smiled at him coyly, and stared a bit too long, I might add. Her black, luscious hair and porcelain skin were beautiful compared to my honey-blonde curls and tan skin. The girl had almond eyes and was Asian. She might as well be a daughter of Aphrodite.

She took his blizzard, and came back after a few seconds. And you know what color it was? Blue. Freaking blue. Percy actually got her to make his blizzard _blue_.

He came back, a grin plastered on his face, and he was obviously pleased with himself. He sighed as he sat down. "I'm okay now."

I stared open mouthed at him. Percy shut it for me. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?" He said sarcastically.

I glared at him. "Oh, you know what you did, idiot. Who was that girl, anyways?"

"Her name's Drew. She's a huge flirt, and she hits on me all the time," he said with disgust. I guess he didn't like her then. That's good. " _For me," I thought._ I frowned at myself. I sounded very controlling. " _Just drop it. He doesn't like you or anyone else."_

I managed to say something intelligent, like "Oh." Percy took a big bite of his cheeseburger. "So you flirted with her so she should make your blizzard blue?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. Percy shook his head. "No, I would never use a girl like that, using advantages and leverage to get what I want. I asked her like I would ask anyone," he said.

I never thought that someone could inhale so much food in the time Percy did. He was done in like, fifteen minutes. I hadn't even started on my ice cream. I saw him staring at my french fries hungrily. I snatched them up before he could take them.

Percy and I left shortly. His damp jacket was somehow warm, and sheltered me from the cold. The rain had stopped, but the air was still cold and dreary. The sky was cloudy and dappled in storm clouds.

The sky was starting to get dark, since it was around eight. Percy and I drove home, but not in silence, but quite the opposite. Laughter filled the car, and we talked for the entire drive home.

Percy was still holding a grudge about the Big Macs. "Complaining won't solve a problem, Percy," I stated matter-of-factly. He sighed and bit his lip as he parked the car in front of my house.

"Annabeth, can I tell you what Calypso really said?" I pursed my lips. I knew this is what he had been wanting to talk about every since we left Dairy Queen. He had been hesitating and frowning randomly.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," I said.

Percy pressed his lips together. "Just, don't freak out, okay? I just feel that I should tell you after all. It was about, you. Well, _you and me._ "

You and me. You and me. The words echoed in my mind as he said them. I nodded in agreement. "I'll be okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though, okay?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know anyways.

He nodded, but continued anyways. "Calypso said, she said that she knew that I was going to say no because the way me and you act around each other," he explained.

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. What did she mean, the way we act around each other? We act ourselves, and sure we were comfortable with each other and I just love the way he smiles when I call him Seaweed Brain and the way he's so confident when we talk and... Am I falling for Percy?

Percy saw that I was silent for a long time, with all of these thoughts running through my brain. He nodded in agreement, like he had been expecting this reaction. "Well, at least you're not freaking out."

I pursed my lips. I knew that I had a crush on Percy and that he was cute, but what if this was more than a little crush?

I kind of felt guilty, being the reason that Calypso was heartbroken because I had intervened with Percy, and I felt bad that I was jealous. Why did these things have to be so complicated?

"Percy," I choked out. "I better go." Was I crying?

Yep, I was. I wasn't sobbing or anything, just my eyes were starting to tear up. So I wasn't crying _yet_.

"Wise Girl, please don't go. You said you wouldn't freak out, remember?" He grabbed my hand, and once again a felt like someone had shocked me.

Commence the waterworks. Some traitor tears that I had been trying to blink away fell down the bridge of my nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I felt really guilty leaving him there, but I didn't want to upset him more by letting him see me cry. I don't even know why I was crying. It's just the things that I had held in for weeks, my envy for Calypso, my guilt and anger with my mother, my unknown affection for Percy, it was just all too much, and all the emotions were making a confetti of tears pour down my face.

My mother was in her room, luckily for me, or she would've scolded me for crying and demanded to know why. I said that my mother wasn't as strict as she was, but she still kept some of her harsh ways.

I trudged up to my room, the tears coming faster. I was getting cold, so I wrapped Percy's jacket around me tighter and tighter to warm me up. It was dampened with my tears, staining the navy blue fabric.

I tried to clean myself up, a choking throb in the back of my throat. I didn't change, but I dried my eyes and lied in my bed, Percy's jacket warming me. I couldn't fall asleep though, knowing that I had hurt Percy again.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

I knew that I probably shouldn't have told Annabeth what Calypso said, but I felt that she deserved to know. It was about her, after all.

Even though she had promised not to freak out, I still felt awful. I feel like I always get her into trouble, whether it's with her mom or I physically danger her or something else. Now, I just emotionally screwed her up. Way to go, Percy. You're the master at friendships.

Friendships wouldn't be the word I would use to describe my relationship with Annabeth. She was kind of like a part of me, that annoying, know-it-all, beautiful, amazing part of me, now. I cared about Annabeth more than anything.

I didn't text her, because I thought she probably needed some time to herself to think things out. This is the exact same thing that happened when I said that she was not my girlfriend our first day of swim practice. I had screwed up by saying something stupid, and then I had ruined our whole friendship.

I just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between us tomorrow. I hated the fact that I couldn't talk to her all the time, and avoiding her was the worst pain I had ever felt.

That moment in the car, when I had told her what Calypso said, I had figured out that I didn't have a small crush on Annabeth. I think that I had known that for a long time, but I had never formed it into a coherent thought. I liked her more than anyone of my friends. But I knew that she wasn't really a friend, but she also wasn't my girlfriend.

I can never stop thinking about Annabeth. I love the way she scrunches up her nose when she reads, or that she rolls her eyes at things I say, and that questioning look in her eyes, as if she's always looking for answer. I'm always afraid that I'll do something wrong, or that something will happen to make us hate each other and not want to be friends anymore, or whatever we are. I don't think that I could ever hate Annabeth.

Thinking about this stuff was going to make my head spin. I tossed and turned, knowing this was going to be a long night and dread and anxious waiting.

 **So guys, that's a wrap for this chapter! I know that there were only Percy and Annabeth POV's this chapter. Please don't hate me or this chapter. I really like this chapter, and don't worry, Annabeth is okay in the next chapter. I'm fangirling a little bit myself right now, because they went on their first sorta kinda date, I guess? And guys? Don't worry about Calypso. She has a new guy, named Leo Mcshizzle Supreme Bad Boy. And the ladies love a bad boy.**

 **For this chapter, I would like six reviews please. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I have many surprises for you guys on the way. Please give me some thoughts of yours on this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I've been busy lately, writing fanfiction. I write it a lot during class, but shhh, don't tell my teachers! So, I have been getting a lot of reviews lately, so I'm posting my replies to your reviews on here. Starting now!**

 _Blake Jackson:_ Oh, you're welcome! You guys are the best for commenting, and thank you for your loyal continuation for reading this fanfiction! ;)

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS:_ Don't worry, they'll be together soon enough! I'm glad you loved the last chapter! Thanks so much!

 _haveacupcake:_ I'm glad that you like it! If it is your first fanfic, I recommend City Girl and Country Boy by SoDeSi47, Everything Changed by Infinite Grace, and Hidden by Lilianne Chase. They are my favorite fanfics and update often.

 _Anon:_ That's so sweet, and thank you! I hope I get it done, too. It just seems after I get my schoolwork done, I have another pile sitting right behind me. Oh well. Thanks for your review!

 _Lovegirl17:_ Don't we all wish that we were Mrs. Leo Valdez. I love Leo too. I envy Calypso! :)

 **Calypso's POV:**

I sat in my garden, planting a moonlace flower. It was nighttime, and the starts blossomed in the heavens. Dirt speckled my clothes and grime covered my fingernails. My tears watered the flowers. I wiped them away.

Honestly, I didn't really like Percy like I thought I had. I liked someone else.

And his name was Leo Valdez.

That infuriating, scrawny, boy with the cute curly hair and the mischievous smile, and… no, I can't think like that. I _can't_ like Leo.

There was no possible way. He was mean, inconsiderate, funny, sweet, adorable in a scrawny way… oh gods.

I'm in love with Leo Valdez.

I went to flick another tear away with my hand, but someone else did it for me. Wiry, Latino fingers. I turned around to find that familiar grin. "Leo?"

That grin that would make most teachers say, "Don't even think about it!" made my heart melt. I never wanted to see anyone more right now. And then again I didn't.

"Hey Sunshine. Not looking so sunny right now, though," Leo said. He knelt next to me in the soft dirt.

"Yeah, because I'm not feeling very sunny at the moment. Would you? And how did you know I'd be here?" I replied.

He shrugged. "I've known you for a while now, and this is the first place I thought you would be. Anyways, Calypso, I understand that feeling way better than anyone else. I'm even a third wheel with my friends. Every girl I've ever liked has never given me a second look, including you," Leo muttered that last part, but I still heard it.

Suddenly my cheeks felt hot. I didn't think that Leo had actually _liked_ me. I had just assumed that's how he treated everyone, and said those things to be funny. Apparently not.

Leo picked up a garden spade and started to dig a hole in the ground. I placed the moonlace plant into the freshly dug hole. "We make a good team, Sunshine," Leo stated, flashing me that irresistible smile.

I looked up and saw his eyes, those warm, brown eyes. That mischievous smile, the cocky aura, those warm eyes, his curly hair. I couldn't stop myself.

I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. I clutched that curly hair, and he didn't seem to mind. My lips burned and tingled, but I didn't stop.

I pushed him away after a minute. "That didn't happen," I stated.

Leo looked dazed but that grin, his grin, was plastered on his face. "You like me, Sunshine," he exclaimed.

I snorted. "Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez. I _still_ hate you," I retorted.

Leo tried to play it cool, but I knew that he was excited and so happy that I thought he might combust.

"No you don't. You love me. Calypso loves me!" He started to shout but I kissed him again, which effectively shut him up.

But he was telling the truth.

 **Leo Valdez's POV**

I figured that Calypso would be upset. Percy just told her off and she was practically in love with him. Go figure.

If that wasn't bad enough, I _wanted_ to go see her. Her beautiful, almond eyes, her cinnamon, woodsmoke scent.

I think I loved her.

Not the kind of infatuation that I have with every beautiful girl that I can't have, which was all of them.

It shouldn't be possible. I can't be in love with someone so arrogant and prissy.

But I was.

I needed to see her. She probably missed me, because who wouldn't miss all 98 pounds of this hotness?

My fingers tapped in Morse code as I drove along, searching for her house. I tapped "I love you" on accident, a routine I had learned with my mom. I'm not sure if it was because I was thinking about Calypso or because I was nervous.

Hopefully she would be in her garden. That's where I suspected she would be anyways.

Being the smart Leo I was, my calculations were correct. Calypso was in a white t-shirt with grimy jeans, her beautiful cinnamon colored hair pulled back in a side ponytail thing. I don't know. I ain't no hairstylist. But whatever it was, it was beautiful.

" _Snap out of it Valdez. You came to comfort her, remember?"_ Yeah. Shut up, Leo.

I crept up behind her, but she didn't even notice me, she was so caught up in her flowers. I saw a few tears fall from her face, and I flicked them away.

"Leo?" she asked me. She looked up, her almond eyes watery. I hated to see her cry, no matter how annoying she was.

"Hey Sunshine. Not looking so sunny right now, though," I said. I kneeled down next to her, and I could smell her cinnamon-woodsmoke fragrance.

"Yeah, because I'm not feeling very sunny at the moment. Would you? And how did you know I'd be here?" she questioned.

I shrugged absentmindedly. "I've known you for a while now, and this is the first place I thought you would be. Anyways, Calypso, I understand that feeling way better than anyone else. I'm even a third wheel with my friends. Every girl I've ever liked has never given me a second look, including you," I replied. Hopefully she didn't hear me say, "including you," because that would be extremely embarrassing.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, her lips pressed together as she was silent. " _I wish her lips were pressed against mine," I thought._ I told myself that I was being a naughty Leo, but I didn't disagree with the voice in my head.

I picked up one of her tools, digging a small hole in the earth. Calypso picked a lacy, flower that hadn't budded yet. "We make a good team, Sunshine," I said. It was more of an observation than an opinion. She glanced up at me.

Our eyes locked, those almond eyes, her cinnamon hair. I wanted so badly to kiss her but she would probably shove dirt in my mouth if I tried.

I know what you're thinking. Leo, no, she would definitely kiss you just like every other girl in the entire world wants to! Just like every other girl has!

You see, I haven't _technically_ kissed a girl before. Yes, a few pecks on the cheek from Piper. But obviously her and Jason had something going on, I don't know.

As I was saying, I wanted to kiss her, but I was frozen in trepidation.

Luckily I didn't have to do anything.

She grabbed my face and kissed me. I mean she kissed me for real, like on the lips. My lips tingled with excitement. She clutched my hair for dear life.

It was that moment that I didn't think that I loved her, I knew that I loved her.

I said it, I love Calypso.

She pushed me away. "That didn't happen," she said. But it did, and I would never forget it.

"You like me, Sunshine," I observed. She blushed.

She shook her head in response. "Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez. I _still_ hate you," Calypso replied.

This time it was my turn to shake my head. "No you don't. You love me. Calypso loves me!" I shouted. She pulled my neck closer to hers and kissed me again.

And all was right with the world.

 **(A/N: Love me, don't you? :) Anyways, this is the same night that Percy broke it off with Calypso. So, yeah. I hope you liked this POV.)**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

My eyes were red and puffy as I got ready for school. I wish that I could take back last night in the car.

First off, I felt awful. I keep messing with Percy's mind, and screwing with his head. This couldn't feel any better for him than it did for me.

I wasn't mad at Percy for telling me. Calypso can say what she wants. The reason I had gotten so upset, it wasn't because of that.

I was afraid of our relationship and where it might lead. I had never felt such strong feelings about anyone before. I was scared.

And the fact that other people saw that our relationship could mean something more, it scared me out of my mind. I'm not very good with people, especially boys. I don't know anything about relationships! I just read books all the time.

I felt like I was falling, falling faster, digging a deeper hole that I couldn't get out of. I feel like I'm falling down a dark hole, and the moment that I hit the bottom was the moment I realized I loved Percy.

Right about now I'm holding onto a rock ten feet above rock bottom.

That's it. These crazy metaphors are screwing with my mind. Everyone was screwing with my mind. Percy was the main one that was screwing with my mind. Not intentionally, but my mind was constantly thinking about him, consistently reminiscing things we did together.

 _My fingers are slipping, one by one._

I needed to take a break from whatever book I was reading, because it's seriously screwing my mind up.

Unfortunately, today was the day I got to pick up Percy, since me and him had been riding together without Thalia lately. Yay!

Funny how things work out, isn't it? Anyways, no matter how weird things were between us right now, I was still going to pick him up. I'm not so crue asl to start avoiding him.

Percy wasn't waiting for me, probably thinking that I wasn't picking him up today. Luckily, his black Maserati was still in the driveway, because I doubt that he was up yet. I let myself in, knowing the way to his bedroom. Sally was already at school, and Poseidon wasn't here either.

Percy was on his bed, sleeping. His backpack sat untouched in the corner. He hadn't even woken up yet, and he had the clothes he had worn last night on.

Of course, he was drooling. Didn't surprise me. He looked so peaceful as he slept, even though his brow was furrowed and I couldn't see his sea-green eyes.

"Percy," I whispered. He didn't move. I impulsively stood over him and ran one of my hands through his silky, dark hair.

I retracted my hand slowly, knowing that I shouldn't have done that.

This time, I flicked his head. Again, he didn't budge.

That's it. He wasn't going to make me late, no matter how angry he might be at me.

I climbed over top of him, putting my knees on his thighs, my hands on his shoulders. How easy it would be to kiss him…

 _I was starting to fall from the jagged rock I was holding onto, and I was holding on by one hand now._

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I shouted. Percy jolted awake.

The bewildered expression in his eyes scanned my face, his facial expression obviously surprised to see me, and then he took in the awkward position we were in.

I sat up, getting off him. His blankets were ruffled, like he was tossing and turning. Hm.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Time for school, idiot," I said. He shielded the light from his eyes. "I thought you were mad at me."

I bit my lip, perplexed. "I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault. Calypso can say what she wants, I guess. But, what she says doesn't matter, Percy. So, I'm not mad. Okay?"

He nodded, but I didn't think he understood. I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain," I muttered. He pursed his lips. Probably irritated I was messing with his mind. First I was nice, then I was jealous, then I was a jerk, then I was nice, then jealous, then nice, then emotionally unstable. I'm so inconsiderate.

"Uh…" Percy trailed off. I gaped at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he honestly looked tired.

"Just get ready for school, before were both late," I said, shutting the door behind him. He could at least dress decently for once.

From behind the door I could hear Percy grumble about "girls are crazy" and "I'm too tired" and something about "blue Pop Tarts." I laughed half-heartedly, impatiently waiting for him to hurry.

Since he was a boy, he was done in about five minutes. He had somehow managed to get a shower in that time, and then I remembered that most girls have like five times more hair than boys did, so that made sense. Also he didn't have to shave his legs or anything.

Percy looked handsome like he always did. His hair was wet and disheveled, and some of it was starting to dry.

"Here," I said, handing him a Pop Tart. He took it, half-heartedly taking a bite out of it. Crumbs formed around his hand.

We piled into the car, an awkward silence consuming the air. After driving for a few minutes, Percy was the one who broke the ice.

"Are you okay, Wise Girl?" he asked. My grey eyes glared straight ahead.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. I'm _fine._ " I put a dramatic emphasis on fine. The word I was and wasn't.

"Liar," he said, though through a mouthful of Pop Tart it sounded more like, "Fire."

I wasn't lying, completely anyways. I wanted to tell him how I was feeling, but now wasn't the time. He probably didn't feel the same way anyways and he didn't like me the same.

These thoughts had constantly invaded my mind for several days now, and I used to just shove them aside, in the spaces of my brain. But today was different. Today they wouldn't leave.

The moment I wanted to tell him most was the moment I couldn't tell him. All because of my wavering courage. Trepidation was an awful thing.

I just wanted to go back to that moment in the rain, where we just stared at each other, where he brushed away the rain from my face. I want to go back to that beautiful moment. Caught up in all of my nostalgia, I hadn't even realized that we had reached school.

 **LINE BREAK**

Since today was Thursday, the last day before the swim meet, we were all getting ready for the meet tomorrow, warming up with 500 IM today. I didn't feel like telling you about my boring school day, since I didn't do anything. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Percy. Hopefully today I would.

We were extremely busy today, practicing each stroke and trying our hardest to get all of them done correctly.

I was practicing my breaststroke, considering that one is the hardest to go fast on. You have to move kind of like a frog, I guess. That's the way I thought of it as, anyways.

Of course, Percy wanted to aggravate me as much as possible today. "Don't go too fast, Wise Girl. I don't want you to almost drown, _again._ "

"I'm going to drown you if you don't shut up," I muttered. He heard me though.

"Well that wasn't very nice," he remarked.

I gave him a death glare, which shut him up quick enough. I had noticed that Leo and Calypso were holding hands and I thought I saw them kiss, but I couldn't be sure. It took them long enough.

Swim practice was a blur of wavy chlorine, bobbing heads, and gorgeous sea-green eyes. Just thinking about Percy got me distracted. I still wanted to tell him how I feel, but I couldn't do it, with several pairs of eyes watching my every move, with Coach Hedge yelling, "Die cupcakes! I mean, keep going, cupcakes!" I needed to be alone.

 **LINE BREAK (A/N: I know, lots of line breaks, but you'll love me after you read this next part.)**

I walked outside, dressed with my swimsuit underneath my clothes. I was so exhausted, I hadn't even thought to change. My clothes were sticking to my damp swimsuit. I wrapped the jacket that I forgot to give back to Percy around me. Eh, he can have it back tomorrow. Tonight it was mine.

It was dark when Percy and I walked outside. The shimmering stars clashed with the dark blue canvas. Constellations were clumped together in little clusters.

Since I had picked up Percy for school, he had picked me up for swim practice. We got in his black Maserati.

I wanted to tell him now. I could so easily tell him. We were alone now, and no one else was with his, now that he was driving away.

I bit my lip. I can't tell him. I'm chicken, yes, I know. Whatever people.

I noticed that when he passed my house something was up. "Seaweed Brain, you forgot to drop me off," I said. He ignored that.

"I didn't forget anything," he retorted. He kept on driving though.

"You better go back. My mom's going to be ticked off if I'm not back," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that I would get you into trouble? Your mom thinks you're still at swim practice," he explained. Percy had that little "I know something you don't" smile on his lips.

I grunted. "Fine. Where are we going?" He shrugged.

"It's a surprise. You'll see it when you get there," Percy replied.

I groaned. He knows that I hate surprises. I hate being deprived of knowledge and information. "Why are you doing this?"

That little sardonic smile played on his lips. His sea-green eyes twinkled even in the dark light. "Because you know we need to talk. And why else can't we go on a random trip to an unknown destination late at night? That's the best part of relationships," he reminded me.

I noticed he didn't say friendships. Relationships, I believe, is the word he used. What is going on?

After a few more minutes of driving, Percy pulled up to somewhere that I couldn't see. "Close your eyes," he instructed. It wouldn't have made a difference if I did or didn't since it was so dark, but I did what he told me.

He unbuckled my seatbelt and dragged me out of the car, leading me toward something. I couldn't see anything. But I smelled something. Something like saltwater…

"Open your eyes, Wise Girl," Percy said. I did, and gasped at where I was.

I was at a beach. The beautiful saltwater waves shifted around, and the moon and stars glittered in the blue water. The sand was white and gritty.

"What is this place?" I asked in a state of awe. I stepped towards the water, not touching it quite yet.

"Do you like it? It's called Montauk. I go here with my mom all of the time," Percy said. I nodded, still shocked at how pretty it was. "It's so beautiful," I whispered. He seemed to agree with me. I kicked off my shoes, and removed my shirt and jeans, revealing my swimsuit. I let my hair out of it's bun, letting it cascade down my shoulders.

Percy stripped down to his swim trunks. I locked eyes with him and I guess we had the same idea. We raced toward the saltwater, splashing it around us. I laughed at him as he almost tripped on the sand.

The water was cold, but refreshing. I sat down on the gritty sand, letting the tide cover my legs. Percy sat next to me.

"The stars are pretty tonight," Percy said.

"They always are, Percy," I admitted. I layed on my back so I could look at all the constellations. I pointed to a few.

"That one's Sagittarius, and that one's Scorpius," I said, "And that one's my favorite." I pointed to a cluster of stars.

"What's it called?" Percy asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the name. "The Huntress," I replied. I knew the story behind it, too.

I stared at the twinkling lights that were the stars. "One time I read this book about Greek mythology. The Titan, Iapetus, or Bob, which a demigod named Peter Johnson named him after shoving him into the River Lethe, was stuck in the Underworld. Peter Johnson and his friend, Annie Bell, were captured in Tartarus, and they called upon Bob for help. Bob helped them, and when they tried to leave, Bob told them that he would stay behind. He sacrificed himself so they could save the mortal world. But you know what his last words were? He said, "Tell the sun and the stars hello for me," I said thoughtfully.

Percy layed next to me in the sand. "Did they tell the stars hello?"

"Yeah, they did," I whispered softly. I could hear a soft breeze. I was so close to him, our arms were touching.

Percy glanced up at the sky. "Bob says hello," he said.

I smiled. Percy was so sweet. I did something I would never do in a million years. I intertwined our hands.

I glanced over at him. He was looking straight back at me, those sea-green eyes still visible.

 _My hand was slipping, and I was holding by one hand now._

I sat up a little staring at the horizon.

Percy cleared his throat. "Um, Annabeth. I was thinking about, um, how I like spending time with you-you know, as friends, and I, uh, I really like you and doing things with you."

I tried not to smile at him and his stuttering. "And?" I knew where he was going with this. I just wanted him to say it himself.

"And I was thinking…" he trailed off. This time I couldn't help but smile at him. He sat up, looking at me.

"You're laughing!" he complained. I didn't meet his eyes.

"I am not!" I defended myself, though it was hard to when I wanted to laugh.

"You are _so_ not making this easy," he muttered. This time I did laugh.

"I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it," I replied. I put my arms around his neck. I looked him in the eyes this time, and couldn't help myself.

I kissed him and he ran his hands through my curly hair. I clutched his dark silky hair and felt like my brain was going to spontaneously combust. My lips tingled with that familiar sensation, the one I got whenever I gave him the slightest touch.

I kissed him for a long time, and I didn't want to stop. I pulled away to breathe, sighing when I released him from my grasp.

Percy glanced at me, and said, "So that's a yes, Wise Girl?"

I laughed again. "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?" He pulled my neck closer to his and kissed me, and this was the one moment I felt completely at ease.

 _My fingers slipped completely and at that moment, I hit rock bottom._

"I love you," I whispered into his ear. He didn't hesitate for a second. "I love you too, Wise Girl," he replied.

I snuggled into his arms, and for once, I didn't care about anything else. I only cared about staying in his arms, and never leaving.

 **Love me, hate me, I don't care. But there is no possible way that you can know how much I wanted to write this chapter, how much thought and time I put into it, and how much I love it. It is my favorite chapter ever, and it also my longest.**

 **Since it is pretty much the awesomest, sweetest, best thing that I have ever written in my life, I require six reviews for the next chapter. Please, if you want to know what happens with Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, and especially Percy and Annabeth, you should review.**

 **And guess what? I'm bringing in the Frazel train soon, so please, continue to read if Frazel is your OTP. Cause they're coming in the next chapter or two, or three, maybe four. I don't know. But it's a Jasper/Caleo/Percabeth/Frazel date. Yay! So please, R & R! Thank you and I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so, I would just like to give a big thank you for all sixteen of you that commented! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did, and I hope that you continue to read this fanfic in the future. So, here is my list of comments/shout outs for people who reviewed:**

 _batmanPN:_ I'm so glad that you loved it! Thanks for your review

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS:_ Yes, I know! I was so happy when I wrote that chapter! I love quoting the book because it just seems right to use things from the book that started it all.

 _Blake Jackson:_ Haha, I'm so happy that you like this chapter so much! I appreciate your reviews and I love to see them every time I post another chapter! I agree, everyone forgot about Caleo

 _Wisegirl369:_ Please, don't cry! I do think it's nice that you like this so much that you want to cry. Thank you!

 _The mitochondria:_ Um, besides Hazel and Frank, I'm not sure who else to include. Maybe Rachel and Reyna, maybe some Octavian in there. I don't know.

 _PercyAnnabeth7:_ I love that you love it!

 _hopie/HOPIE:_ Uh, thank you for your many comments! It sucks that you threw up, and I've never heard of someone throwing up from happiness before, but there is always a first for everything. Thank you for your review! :)

 _WISEGIRLSMARTIE4:_ Hey twinnie! I think that it's so nice that you read my fanfic when I update and I found it funny that you used a fake username so I would give you a shout out. Thanks for your comment, twinnie!

 _Lovegirl17:_ I can't wait for the Frazel either! I think it will be in two or three chapters, because it is a Percabeth date idea. I think I need to wait a little bit before they have a first actual date, so it will be in a few chapters.

 _Shadow:_ I'm glad that you think this chapter is good. At first, I thought you guys would all think that I moved a little too fast with the Caleo and Percabeth, but apparently you guys were so excited about the fact that they all kissed...so, yeah. Thanks for your comment, and I will include the Frazel soon!

 _HRSfangirl:_ What other ships did you have in mind? I am glad you like it so much! ;)

 _demishadowwizard:_ Hey! I'm glad you read my story! I didn't think anyone read that post on my IG. Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon. Thank you so so much! I love it each time I get a review!

 **So that's all for author's note. Okay, people, prepare for a twist ending! I just love you all so much! Just remember that! Let's get chapter 14 started! I'm really sorry for the late update! I have been busy with school and I just had my fall break, so I have been trying to take a break! Also, I have been busy with my Divergent-Percy Jackson crossover, so please go read that if you are a Divergent fan. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate it, and any criticism I will gladly accept because it will only help me improve! So...that's all. I would like 5 reviews for this chapter please! Prepare for this chapter and please don't kill me!**

 **Piper Mclean's POV:**

It was Friday. I still didn't know what Jason was going to ask me. Thank you, Leo.

Ever since the end of Wednesday, Jason's been timid and quiet. He avoided me yesterday, too. Hopefully, he'll stop ignoring me so much. I hate it more than anything.

Thanks to Leo, Jason won't talk to me and I don't know what he was going to say and it's making me crazy. I just want to know what he wanted to tell me!

The chauffeur that I had told my dad that I didn't need drove me to school. I wanted to just drive myself like a normal teenager, but my dad insisted that someone else drive me to school. If anyone drove me to school, I would rather it be my dad or mom, but they were too busy to spend time with me.

I scrambled out of the car, hoping no one would pay attention to me getting out of the passenger's side. I'm just glad my car was not a limo, or I would die of embarrassment.

When I walked into school, Jason was there writing something down in his notebook. Typical. He was always early to school and he was usually studying for an upcoming test or working on an assignment.

I sat down next to him. "Hey Blonde Superman," I joked. Maybe today he would talk.

He barely looked up from his work. "Oh. Hey Pipes," he muttered. Either he was too caught up in his work to care or he was still avoiding me.

Inside my head I was screaming, "JASON GRACE TALK TO ME THIS INSTANT!" But I had to play it cool. Yelling at him was not going to get him to open up.

"Jason, why won't you talk to me? I hate that you're avoiding me," I admitted.

Jason shook his head. "I'm not avoiding you," he replied. This time he looked up at me. I glared at him.

"Fine, I've been avoiding you," he sighed. I frowned.

"But why? Please, just tell me what you were going to tell me Wednesday," I told him.

Jason looked up at me and opened his mouth. I can be very persuasive when I need to be.

"I wanted to ask you-" Jason started. Of course, with my luck, the bell rang.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I practically screamed, thrusting my hands up in the air.

Jason looked relieved. "Sparky, you are going to tell me after school this time, okay? At the water fountain. Don't back out, and please, stop avoiding me. I hate it," I ordered. He bit his lip, that milky white scar on his lip standing out. I smiled a little.

"Okay, I'll tell you later. Bye Pipes," he answered. He walked away after gathering his things, those sky blue eyes stormy with thought.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

"I love you, too, Wise Girl," Percy had whispered to me earlier. The words echoed in my mind.

After that, I just stayed in his arms, and for once, I didn't care if I got in trouble, I didn't care about the book I wanted to finish, I didn't care about the late time, or the fact that my mother would be furious when I got home. I didn't care. Nothing else mattered besides the fact that I was with Percy.

It was 10:00 o'clock by the time we left Montauk. I knew that my mother was going to be waiting for me when I got home, ready to lecture me about being out so late. Being with Percy probably didn't help matters. She would probably ground me. Oh well.

I was so overcome with joy I didn't care about what she was going to do. Before I left, Percy got out of the car and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Wise Girl. I shouldn't have stayed with you so late. Now you're going to get in trouble all because of me. I'm so-" Percy began, but I cut him off. I kissed him, which made him stop talking. My lips tingled with excitement.

"Seaweed Brain, I'll be fine. Now go home before your mom starts to worry," I reassured him. He flashed me that crooked grin before getting in his car and driving off.

Like I thought, my mother was waiting in the living room with a mug in her hands. Before I could even take a breath, she glared at me with cold, grey eyes. She put her mug down on the table. "Annabeth Chase. You are out past your curfew? I thought I raised you better than that! And you were with Percy Jackson, of all people! If I didn't know any better, I would assume the worst!" I bit my tongue so I didn't say anything I would regret. The best way for me to end this was to let her at it.

She continued to ramble on about how stupid I was being and that how she was worried sick about me and blah blah blah. I wanted to argue back but I was so tired I didn't even care at this point. I just wanted to go to bed.

"If you do this ever again, there will be major consequences! Now, go to bed, Annabeth," my mother continued.

Gladly, I trudged up to my room. Even my mother's scolding hadn't dampened my mood. Percy loved me, and I loved him. Nothing could change that.

 **LINE BREAK**

I was exhausted when I got to school. My eyelids drooped and I almost fell asleep three times during class. Yet I still had a smile on my face.

I didn't tell anyone about me and Percy. I don't know why, but I didn't want to tell everyone just yet. No matter how badly I might want to tell Piper and Thalia, I kept my mouth shut. And I was definitely not telling my mother. Not yet, anyways.

During science, Percy held hands with me under the table. I grinned and a few people were looking at me funny. I didn't care.

I skipped lunch and went to the library instead. I wanted to finish my book, and I didn't really have as much time to read anymore. I didn't see Percy for the remainder of the school day, unfortunately. I was sad, but I tried to focus on my book. It was kind of hard to, when all I could think about is that Seaweed Brain.

At the end of the day, I was at my locker. No one else was in the hallway, except one person. Percy Jackson.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said, towering over me. I smiled at him, my grey eyes glimpsing at his sea green ones.

I grabbed my backpack, shutting my locker door and spinning the combination. I started my way down the hallway.

"Are you ready for the swim meet tonight?" Percy asked. I froze.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts the entire day I hadn't given it any thought. "I totally forgot about it," I said.

Percy gasped over-dramatically. "You? Forgetting something? That never happens! I must be a good kisser, to make you forget about the swim meet tonight," Percy smirked.

I looked up and glared at him. "Kidding, kidding," Percy replied. I heard him mutter "not." I couldn't help but grin.

"Seaweed Brain," I muttered. He smiled back.

"Wise Girl," he answered. He intertwined our hands as we continued to walk down the hallway.

 **LINE BREAK**

I picked Percy up at his house for swim practice. He greeted me at the door, his mom standing there with him.

She smiled at me. "Go on, kiss, I don't care," she teased. I blushed. Percy did, too. "Mom!" Percy complained.

"What? I'm sorry, but it took you two long enough. I'm rather happy about it," Sally said. She winked at me, and I smiled. Percy wasn't smiling, though. In fact, he looked rather embarrassed.

"Percy, it's okay," I joked. I pecked him on the lips and I was sad that it was over so quickly. The best thing about our relationship was that nothing felt awkward. Sally just smiled.

"Bye guys! I'll be there later!" Sally called behind us. Percy's face was as red as strawberries. I didn't really mind, though.

I got in the driver's side and Percy was in the passenger's seat. I started to drive away, Sally waving at us. I smiled at her.

"Did you tell your mom?" Percy asked. I bit my lip.

"No. I never got the chance to," I lied. I didn't want to tell her yet. Maybe in a few days, when she wasn't so mad at me for staying out so late.

"Oh, okay. I only told my mom and dad. I didn't tell anyone else," Percy said. I nodded.

"Same here," I replied. We were nervous about the meet, so we only made small talk.

We got there after driving a few more minutes. My knuckles were white from gripping Percy's hand really hard, but he didn't seem to mind. I appreciated him supporting me, though I was still nervous.

"It's okay, Wise Girl," Percy muttered. "It's not about beating the other team, it's about beating yourself."

"But I haven't been to a swim meet for a year!" I protested.

"I know you're going to do your best. And if you make a total fool of yourself, so what? I'll punch whoever makes fun of you," he teased. I think he was teasing anyways. There was a certain edge to his voice that made me uncertain whether he was joking or not.

I smiled at him, a little nervous smirk, before squeezing his hand one more time before we walked into the school.

Usually I was confident about swimming and everything else, or I looked that way. But I was scared on the inside. However scared I was, I did my best not to show it.

I changed quickly in the bathroom. Everyone else changed in the locker room, which was indecent and gross, so I always changed in the stall. The other girls giggled about boys and their abs, which I silently gagged at. I wished they would shut up and get a life or talk about something other than boys, because they were just proving the girly stereotype that females are labeled with. Unfortunately, they didn't, and my stress levels weren't going down either. Curse my luck.

Percy was already waiting for me, and I knew that he wasn't going to start without me. Everyone else was practicing, which is always what we were supposed to do before a meet. I had tried not to stare before, but Percy didn't have a shirt on. I tried to not make it obvious, but I couldn't help but look at his stomach. Before today, Percy had always worn a shirt.

"See something you like?" he asked with a little crooked smirk. I shot him a look. "Just kidding," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. It made me feel a little bit at ease, seeing him scared of me. I mentally slapped myself because of my hypocrisy considering I had thought about teasing those girls in the locker room, who were doing the exact same thing as me.

I started to walk into the swimming room when Percy grabbed my arm to stop me. "Don't I get a kiss? For good luck?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes, a smirk of amusement replacing my timid smile of nervousness. "We'll see," I replied. I walked in and put my swim gear on.

I dived into the water, the crisp coolness of it all soothing my skin. The cold water, which was inviting since it was so hot in here, coaxed me out of my nervous shell. I pounded through the water, passing up most of the other swimmers that were in front of me. Satisfaction filled my face, but I knew that if I wanted to win I was going to have to be better.

Some volunteers were setting up the boards at the end of the walls. Others were holding clipboards, or testing the timers.

I found myself in the cafeteria, looking for Percy. Usually during the meets, we sit on our towels or blankets and wait for our events. All of the tables and chairs had been cleared out so everybody could sit down. I found an empty spot and plopped down my stuff and towel. I made sure that my swim suit straps were straight and that my goggles were tight enough. Soon enough, Percy joined me.

Percy and I checked our events, which were hung up on the bulletin board in the back. My name was one of the first on the list, since my last name starts with a C. Percy was somewhere in the middle, being a J.

I grabbed a permanent marker and wrote on my arm my event numbers. "23, 49, 57, 78," Percy read aloud. I snorted. "Wow. You can read," I answered sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes. "So rude," he retorted. What a great comeback on his part.

"Why don't you go say hello to the competition, Seaweed Brain?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Okay, I will. Hi Annabeth," he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I glanced at him incredulously. I looked at Percy's events and compared them with mine. Sure enough, we had the same events. I cringed. Really? I have to compete with my boyfriend?

"I'll go easy on you," Percy said, flashing me a lopsided grin. My heart melted.

However, my stare was cold and heartless. "Don't pity me, Jackson. I will crush you like a bug," I said.

Percy looked a little taken aback by my scowl. "I won't, I won't. But really, I know you're going to do fine. Everyone else is probably trembling in horror because they saw they had the same events as you," he said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain. For everything," I told him. I meant it, too.

"Anytime, Wise Girl. And thank you," Percy replied.

I looked at him in confusion. "What did I do for you?" I asked.

He smiled. "You haven't killed me yet."

I laughed and hugged him, my skin tingling with tension. A few people looked our way, but I shot dagger-eyes at them, and thankfully they looked away. Finally something went my way.

I wanted to kiss him so bad but everyone would look at me and stare at us and I don't like public displays of affection. I hate it with a burning passion. Besides, I don't need everyone to know about my relationship status and constantly asking me how Percy is and I don't need a ship name. Definitely not a ship name.

Percy and I sat down on our towels and waited in agony for our events. Some events take longer than others, like 200 butterfly would last much longer than 100 freestyle. Also, some events have several entries. It would be confusing and torture to explain the process.

I looked through the glass windows that bordered the swimming room. I could hear the distinct ring of a buzzer, the splashing of water, the cheering parents. It reminded me of my last swim meet…

It was event 14 when I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran off towards the bathroom, Percy running after me. He called after me, yelling, "Annabeth! Wait!" I blinked back tears as I recalled the awful memories…

I sat in the corner of the bathroom, my hands covering my face. Percy ran in, obviously not caring that it was a _girl's_ bathroom, and he sat down next to me.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked me in a genuinely concerned voice. It made me sob more.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, my throat constricting.

Percy caressed my cheek with one hand and put his arm around me with the other.

That's when I found myself telling him the story.

 _It was the year before. My mom and dad were both cheering me on for my event. I was racing through the water, and I finished first. My mom and dad were so proud of me. My dad even seemed genuinely happy, or so I thought._

 _Later that night was the last straw. My dad kept hitting me, and he hurt me more than he ever had before. My mom tried to stop him, but it was no use. He easily overpowered her, his drunkenness scarier than usual. Thalia was coming over to spend the night, and that's when she walked in on my dad hitting me. She called the police and he went to prison._

 _That was one of the last nights that I saw my dad, and I had done something to make him proud, yet he abused me. It wasn't fair...it isn't fair._

When I finished, I had my face buried into his chest, and I was sobbing. He stroked my hair. "Annabeth, it wasn't your fault. You're the most amazing, wonderful person ever. You always will be. " Percy said. I looked up at his face.

"Thank you, Percy. You're so sweet. You always know how to make me feel better," I said, setting my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly he clenched his fists. "It's not fair that he did that to you. You don't deserve it. Why would someone do that to you? If I ever met your dad, he would sure be sorry. No one deserves that kind of pain. I would know," he replied. He would know? Did he used to be abused too?

"Percy, I love you," I simply stated. His eyes locked with mine. "I love you too, Annabeth," Percy replied.

I wrapped my arms around him, and I could have just stayed there forever, but I knew we couldn't.

Silently, we walked back, right on time, since our event was about to start. Quickly, I put on my swim cap and goggles, then went to the swimming pool.

I searched the crowd, though I knew who I was looking for was not going to be there. My mom. She claimed that she didn't have time, but I knew it was because it was too painful a memory to come back here.

I walked outside, adjusting my goggles. Percy gripped my hand, and I didn't really care. That familiar electric shock flooded my skin. I wished that I wasn't competing with him, but I didn't have a say in the matter.

"Okay swimmers, step up to the block," the announcer said. My shaky legs stood their ground on the diving block.

I remembered what Percy had told me earlier. " _It's not about beating the other team, it's about beating yourself."_

"Take your mark," the announcer ordered. I put my hands at the edge and my right foot was in front of my other foot, the heel of my left foot curved into the back.

" _I know you're going to do your best. And if you make a total fool of yourself, so what? I'll punch whoever makes fun of you," Percy had said._

I glanced at Percy one more time, that defiant little smirk on his face, then I glared at the water.

" _BRRMMPPP_!" The buzzer rang out, and I dived into the water, taking my position.

My face broke into the water, and it didn't sting, which meant I landed pretty good. This event was the 200 breaststroke, so I had to make circular motions with my arms and legs, looking like a frog.

It was hard to go fast on breaststroke, but I managed. I kept going, breathing small breaths to save time. I pushed against the walls on each end, and everything I had been so worried about melted away.

I forced myself to my breaking point, finishing second, but barely. I knew that I was going to have to keep trying. Everyone else was so fast.

Percy finished practically the second before I did. He rolled his eyes at me and smirked. I scowled at him, climbing out of the pool. My time was two seconds faster than usual, which was good. I barely noticed, though. All I could see was Percy and his little grin that made me want to kiss him and smack him at the same time.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Most people are lucky to finish close to me," Percy remarked. I glared at him, my eyes not backing down. Neither did his, and he had an amusing glint in his eyes which made me want to smack him even more.

"Perseus Jackson," I warned, and his smile melted.

"No, not my full name!" Percy whined reproachfully. I shrugged.

"You asked for it, Kelp Head," I said. I stomped away from him and waited for my next event.

 **LINE BREAK**

Percy had won one event and I had won two, so far. Our last event was 300 butterfly, which was my best, and I was going to crush Percy again.

The buzzer rang throughout the pool and immediately I dived into the water. When I came up, I took a small breath, bringing my arms up like a butterfly and kicking my legs in a flutter motion. I continued this thoroughly, and I caught small glimpses of Percy panting, trying to keep up with me. So much for not trying to beat your opponents. What a hypocrite.

I was halfway to the end of the 300 yards when Percy started to catch up with me. I pushed myself farther, going to the limit, the pain excruciating. Finally I felt my hands smack the pool and a timer went off indicating that I was done.

I pulled myself out of the pool, watching Percy do so and I just smirked at him. We walked outside to get some fresh air. As soon as he closed the door, I began my taunt.

"I beat you Seaweed Brain, I beat yo-" I began to say, but Percy cut me off. He kissed me, and the steadiness in my legs weakened and my heart practically stopped. His lips were salty but warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. It was the first real kiss we had since yesterday at Montauk. It was the most perfect moment. Of course, someone _had_ to ruin it.

"Finally!" someone from behind shouted. I glanced behind me to see Leo Valdez, flashing me a mischievous grin at me.

"Oh, shut it Leo, I saw you kiss Calypso," I argued. His smile grew wider.

I don't know if what happened next was planned, but the next thing I knew, dozens of kids on the swim team were carrying us up on their shoulders and leading us into the pool, which was long emptied out now that the swim meet was over. We were thrown in, colliding with the water. I squinted into the substance, making out a dark headed figure that could only be Percy. He grabbed my from underwater and kissed me, which believe me, was hard enough underwater. Still, it was the best underwater kiss of all time.

 **Piper Mclean's POV:**

The rest of my day had been awful. Drew had felt particularly snarky today and found another set of colorful words to call me. Also, Jason's dad picked him up right after school so he couldn't ask me what he wanted to. Why does my life have to be so complicated sometimes?

So that's why I stood out on the roof of my penthouse building, looking out at all of the stars. All I wanted to do right now was talk to Jason.

I felt someone put there arms around me and I almost shoved them off when I saw who it was.

"Jason?" I asked. I would never forgot that white scar on his lip. He smiled shyly and stood next to me, the wind blowing his blonde hair back.

"How did you know I would be up here?" I managed to stutter. He shrugged.

"When aren't you up here? And I'm sorry about earlier, but now I can finally tell you what's been on my mind," he answered.

I smiled, glad that I would finally know. "Go on, then," I replied.

He sighed, then muttered something that I could barely here. "What?" I asked.

Jason sighed again. "Do you-do you think that I should ask Reyna out?"

I tried to swallow my disappointment, but it was no use. I don't know why, but that's not what I was hoping to here.

I managed a small smile and looked at his sky blue eyes. "Uh,of course, if you really like her," I said barely above a whisper.

Jason smiled. "Thanks Piper. You're the best," he said. He hugged me tightly, and I thought that it was longer than a normal hug should last, but I shook the thought from my mind.

Long after Jason left, I still stayed on the roof, glaring at the sky. A hollow feeling entered my stomach, but I don't know why.

Reyna was a great girl. She was athletic, intelligent, and very professional and hard core. Her and Jason would be great together.

Finally, I let out a sigh. I knew exactly why I felt so bad. I just have to acknowledge the thought that I have ignored for months now.

I am in love with Jason Grace.

 **That was a twist of events, huh? And who else just loves the Percabeth? I know I do. I just gush when I write Percabeth chapters. Anyways, I apologize for the long update. I know that it's been nearly a month, but school has been a pain and then I got sick and I have been focusing on other things too and I have other fanfics that I have been working on and I just got subdued from finishing this chapter, guys. Please forgive me! For this chapter, I would like 5 reviews maybe? I know you guys can do it, because I just got 17 for my other chapter, so keep it up guys! I love seeing comments, so thanks so much for everything!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know that I kind of ended on a cliffhanger. I'm almost as bad as Uncle Rick the troller. But not quite. So… I'm kinda conflicted here. Please tell me if I should keep this fic canon and make Jasper the ship or should it be Jeyna? I'm not sure, so please tell me what you think I should do. I have so many things planned for this fic, you don't even know. But please, don't hate and keep reading, I guess. Oh! I almost forgot my shout outs. Here you go!**

 _Cayloeforever35:_ I'm glad that you loved this chapter! I know, right? I think that this is one of my Percabeth moments of all time. And I can totally see where you're coming from on not updating. Sometimes I just can't get motivated to write. This is why I hate deadlines. I never meet them. Sometimes when you guys say "please update," it pressures me into rushing into a chapter. They feel like demands every once in awhile. Also I ended with a bitter ending because I was feeling especially bitter. Just kidding. But cliffhangers makes you want to read it more, now doesn't it? But please, continue to review!

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS:_ Hey! Thanks so much for your review! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it, and don't worry about the library thing, I have a few ideas up my sleeve.

 _Blake Jackson:_ Thanks for your review! I love it every time I see a comment from one of you guys! I will try to update soon and thank you for your continued loyalty to my fic. I know that must take a lot of courage, because you may have to brace yourself for another cliffhanger every time you read. Haha. I'm not sick anymore and I'm getting caught up on my homework, so everything is starting to get a little better!

 _Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234:_ Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

 _HRSfangirl:_ Haha, Leo always gets his timing wrong. Yes, I'm so happy about the upcoming Percabeth and Caleo moments as well! You can practically hear my fangirl squeal! Haha, anyways, do you ship Jeyna? I'm curious.

 **Okay, let's get started. Hurrah for chapter 15!**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

Chlorine stung my eyes. My hair was jutting out in many directions. Water flooded my ears. But did I care? No. The imperfections just reminded me that Percy was not a dream, he was real, and he was mine. The flaws made what was happening more realistic.

Eventually, we both had to come up for air, though I would much rather not. I would rather stay in the blue waves with Percy and stay there forever with him. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

Later when I had gone home, I saw that I had a text from Piper. It said, "Can you talk?" I typed back quickly. "Sure. Is something wrong?" Over the last few weeks, I had grown closer to Piper than I would have thought imaginable. I guess I'm breaking out of my introverted shell a bit. Strangely enough, it didn't scare me. A few months ago, a boyfriend and new friends hadn't even been imaginable. Percy had changed all of that for me.

Thinking about him made me feel all warm and happy. I had the urge to snort and grin and roll my eyes when I thought about him. A warm nostalgia flooded over me when I heard his name or thought about that crooked grin that irritated me to no end, yet somehow managed to make my heart flutter at the same time.

Piper never answered me, and I assumed that she had already gone to bed and I had texted her back too late. Otherwise, she would have answered by now. Sighing, I tried to fall asleep, thinking of the sea-green eyes that I had stared into only an hour before.

 **LINE BREAK**

The next morning, I was up bright and early, even though it was a Saturday. I checked my phone immediately, wondering if Piper had answered my messages. I didn't have any from her, though I did have one from Thalia. I hadn't talked to her in forever. I missed her so much. Suddenly, I had a grand idea. I clicked the call button and Thalia eventually answered on the last ring, the rebel she was. "Hey, I've got an idea," I spoke into the phone. I could practically hear her smile into the phone.

I told Thalia the plan, and I already knew what she was going to say. "Be there in 5," she said. I grinned. This was going to be great.

Half an hour later, we were on our way to Piper's house. I don't know what, but I think something's upsetting her. From her text I could tell that she was upset. That's how well I had gotten to know her.

We arrived at Piper's house, or should I say mansion? Her parents are extremely rich.

Thalia and I buzzed in and entered the gates. I half expected a butler to answer the door, but Piper did, her smooth, tan skin dark and her brown hair put in her usually choppy style with a few strands of braids. Her eyes looked puffy, but she had a smile on her face, though I could tell it was fake. Something was terribly wrong.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Piper asked, letting us in. Thalia and I exchanged a look and smiled.

"Emergency sleepover party," we answered simultaneously. Piper looked grateful and happier now.

She gave us a smile. "Well, let's go upstairs, then!" She exclaimed. Thalia and I marched upstairs to her room/suite.

I gaped at her beautiful room, even though I had been here before. Her room was elegant in every way. She had a king sized bed with an intricate purple and black comforter. Dark purple curtains hung from the windows, and her walls were painted a grey to compliment the purple. A flat screen television was mounted on the wall, and her walk in closet could fit all of us in it plus the entire swim team. Her floor was made of real wooden floorboards, a dark chestnut color. One of those weird chairs that hung from the ceiling was present in the corner of her huge room. A makeup table sat in the corner, though Piper never wore makeup. Courtesy to her mom, Aphrodite, probably. I sighed at how beautiful it was.

Thalia jumped onto Piper's bed, ruffling the comforter. Piper laughed and leaped on next to her, tackling her with a pillow. In the past few weeks, Thalia and Piper had become great friends, after I had introduced them. At first Thalia was a little hesitant, because she thought that she was a stereotypical prissy brat. After she had gotten to know Piper, though, they had become great friends.

I joined them, hitting Thalia in the face with a pillow, her black, punk rock hair sticking out all over the face. We all giggled, even me, who hates things like cliche pillow fights. But if it made Piper happy, then so be it.

During our little emergency sleepover, we watched The Fault in our Stars and Paper Towns, where Thalia gagged at the romantic scenes, I pointed out the differences between the books and the movies, and Piper just sat there with a wistful smile on her face. I felt really bad about not telling them about Percy; neither of them knew. I felt a little guilty, well, extremely guilty, about everything that I hadn't told them.

Besides that, I wondered what was wrong with Piper. She had barely talked the entire time we had been here, she just looked at us with a sad smile, and I knew something was bothering her. But I'm not the kind of friend that forces information out of others. I don't pry. If she wanted to tell us, she would.

Thalia and I tried our best to cheer her up. We made dumb jokes and talked to her and we even let her do our hair, so you could obviously see something was really wrong if Thalia and I let her do our hair. Thalia bit her lip while she did, biting back a few curse words probably. I smiled at her attempt to be nice and let Piper mess with her. You could tell that she actually cared. The thought made me happy.

* * *

It was late at night when it happened.

Thalia was asleep in her sleeping bag, even though Piper had offered to share her bed. We liked to camp out anyways. She was sound asleep on the rug, and she was snuggled tightly into her sleeping bag.

I had woken up at the sound of muffled sniffling. I was wondering who could possibly be crying at—what, one in the morning—and why. It couldn't possibly be Thalia, and it definitely wasn't me.

Suddenly, my thoughts drifted to Piper, who had looked so sad earlier and had wanted to talk two nights before. Instinctively, I shrugged out of my bag and peered onto the bed, where Piper was scrunched up in a little ball, sobbing.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" I questioned, sitting on the bed next to her. She looked up, her eyes teary and red. "Are you okay" sounded really stupid, because she was obviously _not_ okay.

She shook her head, trying to keep her crying under control. She gulped and sat up, taking a deep breath. "Everything," she replied. I knew that Piper had problems, but she had never told me the full extent of them.

"Tell me, Piper. Maybe you'll feel better if you talk to someone," I offered. Piper nodded, then bit her lip.

"It's just a lot of things. And they're not terrible, like abuse or anything like that. But it hurts so much," Piper said. I nodded in agreement. People's problems shouldn't be downsized to nothing just because they aren't being abused or beaten to death. Everyone had their own family issues.

"My parents, well...I never see them anymore. I see them maybe once a month. It's just...I want my parents to be in my life, you know? They've missed so much because they're so busy with their own lives. Sometimes...I just wonder if I'm a burden to them."

I understood how that felt. My dad was in prison, and my mom was constantly working. I didn't see my mom anymore ever since she got a new job. For Piper it sound ten times worst.

"And then...there's something with Jason. I, just, he's going to ask out Reyna. And I, well, I'm-" Piper started.

"In love with him," I finished for her. She gaped at me in shock.

"How did you know?" Piper wondered. I shrugged.

"Piper, I see the way you look at him. You look at him like he's the only guy in the room. And he looks at you like you're the most beautiful girl in the world," I said. I didn't want to give her false hope, but I knew that Jason loved Piper as much, if not more, than she did.

She shook her head. "Reyna is, according to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be asking her out," Piper pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, Piper. Jason Grace only has eyes for you."

She smiled a little, but I could tell that she wasn't convinced completely. I sighed.

"So what's going on with you and Percy?" Piper asked. "I heard you kissed him."

I gaped at her. "Nothing. Uh, I should probably go back to bed, ya know, it's getting kind of late, and-" Piper cut me off.

"Oh, don't try to change the subject, Annabeth. Do you love him?" Her voice was teasing but curious.

I took a deep breath. I guess I had to tell her eventually. I would have rather told her and Thalia at the same time, but I knew she wasn't going to let me sleep until I admitted it.

"Yes Piper, I'm in love with Percy Jackson," I breathed. The words sounded weird when I said them out loud. " _I'm in love with Percy Jackson."_ I stifled a giggle. Just thinking of Percy made me giddy. I longed for him right now. I loved him more than anything.

Piper squealed. "I knew it! Leo told me you kissed! My OTP, finally together! Ooh, this is going to be great! I'm going to call you guys Percabeth and OMG! She shrieked again. Ugh, didn't I say that I didn't want a ship name? See, this is exactly what I thought would happen. Why did Leo have to open his big mouth?

Before she could blurt out anymore things about how cute our babies would look like, I shushed her. "Piper, please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to get too excited and call us things like Percabeth," I told her. She frowned.

"No ship name?" She sounded wounded. I gave her a half smile.

"Fine. You can call us Percabeth, but not to anyone else. And, when Jason decides to ask you out, I'm going to call you guys Jasper," I replied.

Piper snorted. "Like that will ever happen. He's going to ask out Reyna and marry her and have kids with her and ride off into the sunset. Reyna is so beautiful and athletic and confident and brave, while I'm just a rich girl who cuts her hair with Garfield safety scissors," Piper said.

"Piper, you think so low of yourself. Your awesome. Jason would have to be stupid not to see that. And trust me, I've seen his grades. He's pretty smart," I pointed out.

Piper sighed in response. "Well, whatever, we'll see. Let's just go to bed," she suggested.

Gladly, I took her offer. Before I got settled down, though, I heard her say something else. "And Annabeth, don't tell Thalia. Because if she finds out, she's going to kill Jason. And I want him to be happy instead of feeling guilty over me. Okay?"

I nodded in agreement. "Okay. You really love him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I do," Piper answered.

I smiled, and curled up into my sleeping bag. I was so drowsy I knew that sleep would come and consume me at any moment.

But one thought slipped through my mind before sleep overcame me. " _I'm in love with Percy Jackson."_

Then I drifted off into an oblivion of sleep.

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know in the reviews. I thought this was a really good chapter for Piper and Annabeth, and I love how Annabeth admitted that she not only loved him but she was utterly "in love" with him, hence the title. I even added Thalia into this chapter, and I feel bad because I kind of cut her out of the story for a long time. Okay, next chapter is really good and some more drama happens! I think, for this chapter, that I would like maybe 5? I don't know. If we can get to 4 I'll be okay. Sorry for my many delays. I will be updating Summer Vacation, What a Goode Year, and A Secret Buried Deep soon, if you read those three as well! I'm going to try to update once a week from now on, but don't kill me if I don't update on time. I have a life outside of fanfiction, which is basically just rereading books and going to school. Pretty much all I do is go to school, read, and write fanfiction. Maybe some eating and sleeping in between. Sleep is for the weak. Anyways, that's all for this chapter. Bye guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love reading each of them and I love hearing what you guys have to say! Though I didn't get any comments about the Jeyna/Jasper situation so far, I think I'm going to go with Jasper. I like all of the canon ships the best, anyways, and I think that I should write whatever I think I'll write better. Since I'm so familiar with Percabeth, it's easier, and same with Jasper/Caleo. I don't really have any Frazel in any of my fics, but in a few chapters, Hazel and Frank will be present! Yay! So, do you guys think I should write a Jasper, Frazel, and a Caleo fanfiction? I mean individually, like one Caleo, one Jasper, one Frazel. I was thinking that you guys might get bored with the Percabeth and you might want to mix it up a little. Do you guys have any questions, concerns, ideas that I could incorporate into the story? Please R &R, and, maybe 5 reviews? I think that I'm just going to ask for 5 reviews for each chapter, until I get more ratings. I'm having trouble writing multiple POV's, so for a few chapters, I might just stick to Annabeth, maybe some Piper, maybe some Percy, I don't know. Right now, I'm focusing on the Percabeth and Jasper, and later I will get into more Caleo and perhaps some Frazel? I don't know, But here is chapter 16! Sorry for the long author's note!**

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

My first thought on Monday was "I'm going to kill Leo."

Hold on, maybe I should elaborate a little bit. Well, thanks to Leo, the whole school knows that Percy and I are dating. So hopefully you can understand my frustration.

So currently, I have an angry Thalia, an overly happy Piper, and a bunch of girls who love Percy on my hands.

So yeah, I'm definitely going to kill Leo.

The worst of it didn't start until after school. That's when Drew and her gang of populars came to harass me. Or as Piper, Thalia, and I like to call them, "The Plastics."

Percy was by my locker. The hallways were emptying out because school was ending, and Percy had forgotten one of his textbooks in a classroom.

"Be right back!" Percy called, that toothy grin making me smile. I sighed, opening my locker, when someone behind me slammed it shut.

"Did ya need something, hon?" Drew asked. I rolled my eyes at her. I'm no victim, and I'm not going to pretend to be a weakling.

"Actually, I did, so if you can excuse me…" I trailed off, trying to push past them to get to my locker. They didn't budge.

"Oh, you can get to your locker. If you break up with Percy. It's not like he really cares about you anyways," Drew negotiated, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger. I snarled.

"And why would I do that? I'm not breaking up with him, no matter what. The only way that we would ever break up is if he broke up with me. So, either move out of my way, or walk out of here with a black eye. Because either way it's going to get ugly," I snapped at her. Drew didn't show any fear.

"Not a chance, Blondie. I would beat you in a fight, anyways," Drew deadpanned. I rolled my eyes at her and scoffed.

"Yeah, because the ruffles on your skirt just scream vicious," I retorted, enraged.

Drew kept her cool. I tried to calm myself down, because all she wanted is a reaction out of me. Still, my cheeks were flushed red and my hands were squeezed into fists.

"If you think you could beat me in a fight, then you must be pretty stupid," Drew said. She tugged lightly on one of my blonde curls. "Hm, blonde. Blondes are supposed to be stupid, right? That explains it," she spat.

I started to shake in anger. "At least I don't use guys like you do. You just wrap them around your finger. It wouldn't do any good if I broke up with Percy, anyways. Because he has good enough sense to not date a brat like you!"

Drew pinned me to the wall. I kneed her in the stomach and she doubled over, falling to the ground. After a few moments, she stood up, towering over me in her pink 6 inch heels.

"If you had any sense, Annabeth, you would break up with Percy now. Because if you don't, some bad things are going to happen to you. If you dump Percy, then maybe we'll leave you alone. He doesn't love you anyways and he's going to break your heart, so why would you keep dating him anyways?" Drew growled. Her minions laughed, and I was about ready to punch her in the face.

"Apparently, I don't have any sense, then. Because I'm _not_ going to break up with him, not ever. I don't care what you do to me. You really think that I care about my own well-being more than his? And you think I'm stupid," I sneered. "And by the way, if you even think that Percy would go out with you after this, you're wrong, and you're lying to yourself. Percy still won't like you. He chose me, not you. So if you honestly think that he would choose you after everything I've been through with him, than you're the stupid one. And if he doesn't really love me, so what? I'll be grateful for the time I spent with him. It's more time than you've spent with him," I retaliated.

Drew narrowed her eyes. "You don't scare me, Annabeth." She said with a taunting sneer.

"Well you should be," I heard a voice, a deep, familiar voice, bellow behind me. I spun around to face Percy, anger masking his usual smirking face. I was petrified for a moment.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, come up to Annabeth again, I swear, you won't want to see what happens next," Percy growled. Tightly, he gripped my hand and stomped down the hallway. After we were outside and away from Drew, he released the tight grasp on my hand and faced me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Annabeth, are you okay? I heard you kick her in the stomach and I wasn't there to stop her…" Percy trailed off.

"Seaweed Brain, please. I can take care of myself," I told him. His anger melted and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain!" I shrieked. He laughed at me.

"What, do you want me to put you down?" I laughed.

"Yes!" Percy set me down on the ground.

I stifled a laugh. "Nice butt," I commented.

"Same to you," he deadpanned. We both burst out laughing.

I put my arms around his neck. Percy became silent.

"Oh, Wise Girl. What am I going to do with you?" He whispered.

I smiled at him. "Just kiss me."

And he did.

 **Piper Mclean's POV:**

It was official. Jason and Reyna were dating.

And I hated it.

After school, after he told me, I just curled up into my bed and cried.

I know that it may seem like a stupid reason to cry. Like, seriously, over a boy? I'm better than that.

But it just hurts so much. He picked someone over me, someone he thought was better than me, someone he loved more…

It was just all depressing, watching the one person you truly love love someone that isn't you. It's heartbreaking.

Dark thoughts started to fill my mind. I'm not worth anything to anyone. No one cares about me. Not my parents, not Jason. Only Annabeth and Thalia…

That's when I let the tears fall.

 **Please tell me what you think! 5 reviews, please? I may not update for another week since I updated two chapters in one day and I updated all of my other fanfics today too, so don't expect me to update every day. Tell me your thoughts, please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 17. I would say that I'm sorry for not updating for two weeks, but then again, I did post two new chapters in one day, so I'm not really that sorry. Also, according to Rick Riordan's Twitter, Theyna is canon. For those of you who don't know, Theyna is Thalia and Reyna. I think that's weird because Reyna had a thing for Jason, but that's just my opinion. Anyways, here is chapter 17, and don't kill me! 5 reviews please! Some more things with Drew…**

 _.just. :_ Thanks so much! Yes, school is cruel. It's hard to find time to do anything anymore. Don't worry, she won't be so depressed in future chapters.

 _Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234:_ Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledore! :) Yes I love the Potter Puppet Pals. It would be even better if it were the Percabeth Puppet Pals.

 _Wisegirl369:_ Yes, the feels. Percababies would be totally adorable, I agree. I'm glad that you like the chapter and the sleepover. Thanks for your review!

 _Koolkat0207:_ Haha, keep reading. It's kind of sad how you guessed what happens later. Am I that predictable?

 _Blake Jackson:_ Yes! I was excited to see your review posted on here. Yes, two chapters in one day, it was a big day for me. Yes, math sucks, and so does everything in general. Oh well, I just got on Thanksgiving Break today so I will have time to write fanfics all week so yay!

 _Cayloeforever35:_ Oh, don't feel guilty. I was just feeling pressured because I have to write a lot and update often to make sure that you continue to stay interested in this fanfic. It just gets a little tiring at times. But I'm so happy that you liked this chapter! And don't worry about Piper. It will all be okay soon. Thanks for your reviews! :)

 _A wise brain girl:_ Yes, haha, prepare for more Percabeth and Jeyna/Liper/Jasper moments.

 _Guest:_ Aww, thanks, I will. :)

 _W'MnBTTRfly:_ Any time. :)

 _Admissions:_ Yes, sleep is for the weak, haha. I'm glad you like reading these and your so "punny." :p

 _gwilkers:_ Yes, Drew sucks so hard! Just like in the books, yep. Thanks!

 _Wannabedemigod01:_ Haha, maybe. I'll see what I can do.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I thought that now that my "little" spat with Drew was over, things would be okay. Boy, was I wrong.

When I arrived at school the next day, people were pointing and whispering in hushed tones. I thought that it probably wasn't me. But when I walked up to a group of people and they immediately backed away, I knew something was up.

Suddenly, Drew walked up behind me and snarled, "This is what happens if you don't listen to us, Annabeth." I narrowed my eyes at her. What had she done now?

I heard the principal's voice on the intercom. "Annabeth Chase, please come to the office. Annabeth Chase." The intercom shut off.

The corners of Drew's mouth turned up almost immediately. "Have a nice day."

Angrily, I walked to the office, wondering what in the world I had done.

The secretary that had sent me to the nurse's office the first day of school was sitting in her desk chair, expectedly waiting for me. "She's back there," she said in a monotone voice.

I walked back to the principal's office, scrunching up my nose when I saw _her._ Mrs. Juno, the principal. **(A/N: Aw snap. It's going down. This woman is like how Severus Snape is to Harry Potter.)**

Mrs. Juno is beautiful to the eyes of many, but to me, she was the ugliest person I've ever seen in my life. Her personality was awful, and I knew that she was mean to her stepchildren, also known as Jason and Thalia Grace.

Mrs. Juno sat down at her desk chair, and she was folding and unfolding her hands. I shuddered at the sight of her, but she didn't seem to notice, luckily for me. I didn't need to get in anymore trouble than I was already.

"Annabeth, do you know why I called you into my office today?" Mrs. Juno asked in an innocent tone.

Suddenly it clicked into my mind. Drew's snarky comments, being called to the office...

"What did Drew tell you?" I asked abruptly. This was her doing. I knew it.

Mrs. Juno, or Hera, her real name, huffed exasperatedly. "Well, that was rather rude. She told me that you came up to her after school yesterday and shoved her to the ground."

I glared at her wide-eyed. "What, you believe her? I'm a straight A+ student, why would I do something like that? I admit, I pushed her down, but she came up to me first and pinned me to the wall! She threatened me! I was acting in self-defense!"

Hera shook her head. "Well, we don't have any evidence to support that little story, Ms. Chase, nor do you have a witness. Ms. Tanaka, on the other hand, does."

My mind flashed to her little friends that had been with her yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Chase," Hera continued, but she didn't sound very sorry. "But we'll have to suspend you."

The door burst open, revealing Percy. "Actually, she does have a witness. Me." I've never been so happy to see someone in my life.

Behind him stood the secretary, looking flustered. "I tried to stop him," she said sheepishly. Yeah right. I'm sure she tried her hardest to stop him. Note the sarcasm.

"Mr. Jackson, I don't appreciate you bursting in here during my meeting with Ms. Chase. Now, as I was saying, we're going to have to suspend you."

Percy looked like he was about to blow up. "And you would just love that, wouldn't you?"

"Mr. Jackson, don't you have an English class to attend?" Hera questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Percy grabbed a note out of his back pocket and slammed it on her desk. "Not at the moment. And anyways, I saw what happened, and I'll tell you the truth unlike Drew's gang."

Mrs. Juno looked so terribly sad that she couldn't suspend me yet. "Pity. Very well, Mr. Jackson, you can tell me your side of the story."

So Percy told her exactly what happened, how Drew came up to me and started threatening me, how she pinned me to the wall and I kneed her in the stomach.

"Why didn't you stop Ms. Tanaka or get a teacher, Mr. Jackson?" Hera inquired.

"Well, I thought that Annabeth was handling herself pretty well. She doesn't like it when I try to fight her battles for her," Percy replied, turning to me and smiling sheepishly. "Besides, there were no teachers available, considering this happened _after school_." I ducked my head and grinned at him from the side. He said "after school" like it was obvious. I love when people I hate look stupid.

Mrs. Juno huffed. "Well, considering that you acted in self-defense, I guess I can't suspend you. But I probably should give you detention for your rude behavior." I rolled my eyes, not caring at this point.

"And what will happen to Drew?" Percy asked apprehensively.

"That is none of your business, Mr. Jackson. Now, both of you, run along to class, before I give Ms. Chase here an actual detention!"

Percy and I hurried out of the office and started the long walk back to homeroom, which was probably almost over.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain," I beamed. Percy smirked at me.

"Any time, Wise Girl. I'm just sorry that I didn't get to push Drew down myself."

I don't know why, but that comment bothered me a bit. "Don't say that, Percy." Something about what he said gave me a feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to actually push her down.

"Why not? She deserves it. If she ever says anything like that again…," Percy trailed off. His fists were clenched.

I grabbed his arm to stop him. I placed my hands on top of his and unclenched them. "Percy, don't go after Drew. She may deserve it, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

Percy snorted. "I don't care if I get in trouble."

"Okay, Percy, I really didn't want to play this card, but what would your mom say?"

He froze. "You wouldn't…."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Watch me," I started to fast walk towards his mom's class. He followed and ran in front of me.

"Please don't, Wise Girl. I won't touch Drew," Percy pleaded.

I glared at him. "Just avoid her as best as you can. If she says anything about me, just walk away, okay? I don't want you to get suspended or expelled because of me."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I guess I know better than to not listen to you. I don't feel like getting murdered today." I laughed.

"Or worse, expelled." Hermione Granger moment.

Percy didn't get it. "Muggles," I muttered.

We walked back to class in silence.

 **Piper Mclean's POV:**

Jason and Reyna looked quite comfortable today, thank you very much.

They were holding hands while walking to school, and a twinge tugged at my heart. I bit my lip and kept walking, ignoring them. I didn't need Jason. And if he was happy, then that's all that mattered.

I sat with my head ducked down, my hair falling in waves down my face. A curtain of my brown, choppy hair hid my eyes, luckily. I didn't have to look at Jason and Reyna making kissy faces at each other.

Okay, I know I sound really bitter, but don't I have the right to be? It hurts to even think about him, let alone see him with someone else, someone else that isn't me.

He didn't even notice when I started avoiding him. If anything, it wasn't too hard. He didn't talk to me anymore, or he didn't try to start a conversation with me. He just wanted to see Reyna and talk to her all of the time. I spent most of my time with Annabeth or Thalia to try and distract myself, but even that was hard. Thalia was Jason's sister, and Annabeth looked too much like him. Even spending time with Leo was difficult.

Leo eventually caught on that something was wrong.

"Beauty Queen, what's been up with you lately?" He asked me one afternoon. We were in my room. I was staring at the floor, trying to block him out.

"I'm perfectly fine, Leo," I answered automatically. He shook his head in response.

"No, you're not. You tune everyone out, your grades are dropping, it's like you've lost your confidence! You don't even talk to Jason anymore…," Leo started.

"Don't mention _him_ ," I muttered. All the angry feelings I had harbored for Jason were going to break loose if he didn't let this go.

"No, Pipes, I will mention him. Jason, Jason, Jason," Leo retorted indifferently. I sniffled.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "Please, Leo, just drop it. I don't want to talk about him."

Leo looked baffled and sympathetic. He put his arm around me, squeezing me tight. "It's okay, Pipes, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong and Repair Boy will fix it."

I almost smiled at his nickname. I didn't answer for a second, trying to come up with an excuse. "I don't want to bother you with my problems."

Leo shooed the air with his hand. "Excuses, excuses. Besides, friends shouldn't hide stuff. It's not good to bottle up your feelings."

I took a deep breath. "I think you already know." Leo bit the side of his cheek.

"What? That you love Jason? How could I not? I do pay attention, you know." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Is that's what's wrong? What's wrong with that?" Leo pressed, squeezing me tighter.

"He's with Reyna, Leo. That's what's wrong. Jason has a _girlfriend,_ " I spat, spitting the words out like poison. Leo winced.

"That doesn't mean anything. I know that he really likes you. You should hear the way he talks about you. It's different then when he talks about Reyna."

I laughed darkly. "That's what everyone's been telling me. 'He really loves _you_ , Piper. He only has eyes for _you_.' If that's _so_ true, then why is he with Reyna?" Leo looked stumped.

"Because boys are stupid, that's why," Leo replied after a moment.

I snorted. "You've got that right."

I turned to Leo's shoulder and started crying. "What am I supposed to do, Leo?"

Leo shrugged with the shoulder I wasn't crying on. "I don't know, Pipes, I don't know."

We sat there for a moment, in silence. Finally, Leo muttered something almost incoherent. "Surprise, surprise, Repair Boy found something he can't fix."

And he was right. This was something neither of us could fix. Because you can't repair a broken heart.

 **Okay, I know what you all are thinking. "Poor Piper, why you doing this to my girl?" Well, hang on for a few more chapters, everything will be okay. And the next chapter will happen a few weeks later. There won't be many chapters left of this fanfic soon. 10-15 left, maybe. Maybe more, maybe less. But if I finish this one, you can read the other Percabeth fanfics I am writing and I will have time to write other ones. So, here you go. PM me with any concerns or suggestions, and, 5 reviews please? Thanks all! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, everyone. This is the chapter that you've all been anticipating. Percy and Annabeth's first date. I'll give you a moment to let that sink in. Yeah…. So, anyways, that also means that the Frazel train is pulling into the station for this chapter. So...that's it, I guess. Please, feel free to leave comments or reviews. If you have any suggestions that you would like to see in this story, PM me or review. Please follow my Percy Jackson fan account, which is _seaweed_wise_girl_ and my Twitter, which is rachelbeth818. By the way, I was wondering…do any of you watch Dan and Phil, or danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil? Anyways, you know the drill. 5 reviews, below are your shout outs, don't hate me, blah blah.**

 _Blake Jackson: Great chapter I like the harry potter references I'm sorry you got out of school today instead of yesterday some schools let us have the whole week Hopefully Jason will break up with Reyna and start dating piper •HINT HINT•_

I'm so happy that you liked the HP references! I got a lot of feedback on that one comment, lol. Eh, it's okay. I'm glad that I got a five day weekend, except I don't want to go back! Don't worry about Piper. I'm sure that Jasper will happen soon enough and that Jason will realize how stupid he is being.

 _.just. : Scratch all the traits I previously wanted for a boyfriend. I want a Percy Jackson replica. If I didn't love Annabeth, too - id take for myself._

 _;-; I feel so bad for Piper. I have had a little bit of experience of having the guy you like go in and start dating this other girl. But then turns out that the guy I had a crush on was a total douche and not worth it. Plus him and his girlfriend broke up like a week or under two weeks later._

 _Always hated Hera. This chapter fueled the fire. Love it. Love love loved the HP references and Perce's cluelessness._

 _Fun fact: I named my old dog Percy bc I love Perceus Jackson too much for my own sake. Now I have three dogs: Bonnie, Nala, and Grinch. Then a small little cat that I swear is part rabbit named Faith._

I understand. Yes, I'm sure we would all love to have Percy Jackson as our boyfriend. But Annabeth called dibs. Sigh. Ha, I get what you mean about that guy. I laughed at your accurate term for boys. And yes, Hera is awful. I'm glad that I finally got to show my hatred for Hera vicariously through Annabeth. Haha, nice fun fact! If I ever get a second dog, I shall name him Frank!

 _Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234: Omg the harry potter references in here though, perf_

Aww, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed my Hermione Granger excerpt, haha.

 _hubbletuff:_ _I would just love if you could have a scene where Annabeth punches Jason in the face because he is a jerk and it seems like something she would do. But if you don't want to, that's fine. 3_

Actually, you might be onto something. That's totally something Annabeth would do, so I might use that in the next chapter! Thanks for your idea!

 _C123002: Plz update and maybe put Jason's POV in it to see what he thinks! I really love the percabeth!_

I'm not sure, but I may put his POV in the next chapter, or maybe it's in this chapter. Who knows? Aw, thanks!

 _Abooknerdandproud:_ _aww this is soo cute_

Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like it!

 _clo7615: Great story really enjoying it keep up the good work well done!_

That's so sweet! Thanks, and I will continue to update as much as I can. Thanks for your review!

 _pjalltheway:_ _Please update soon I love your story!_

Thanks so much! I'm glad that you love it! It makes me so happy to get such nice reviews. :)

 _Guest:_ _If you think that it's so horrible, why don't you go back and revise it?_

I'm not very good with reading voice in texts/reviews, so when I read this I wasn't sure if it was just an innocent question or sarcasm? I don't really know. You tell me. I wasn't trying to be whiny. Sorry if I came off that way. I was half-joking, half-wondering why you guys like this so much? Anyways, the reason that I can't revise it is simply because I just don't have the time. I have three other fics plus two or three on the side plus betaing other stories and everything. Even if I wasn't so busy, I think I'd like to keep it the way it was to see how much better I got and just to show that I progressed from my first fic. I guess we can call it, The Fic That Sucked.

 _Guest:_ _This is great Please keep writing Please This story is one of my favirites already_

 _This is grest it keeps getting better and better._

 _I know one word to sum this up, AMAZING_

I'm guessing that this was the same user? Haha, thanks so much for your reviews! They were so nice and I'm glad that you liked this fic, even through the terrible, crappy first couple chapters. Thank you!

 _Wannabedemigod01:_ _I procrastinate with everything even when I shouldn't so I know how it feels to you right now. Take as much time as you need!_

Yes, thank you for understanding! I'm so glad that you aren't all stabbing me right now, but thanks so much! It means a lot to know that you understand what I'm feeling.

 _Cooljoanna15: I just found this story and can I just say... You are a talented writer_

Wow that's so nice! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it and what a sweet thing to say! :)

 _Guest: Sorry for being a guest but this story is actually really good. Don't beat yourself up_

It's fine that you're a guest! I don't really mind. Sometimes it gets confusing when there are multiple guests but oh well. Thank you! Thats so nice of you to say. I'll try not to, but sometimes it's just hard not to be hard on myself when I see other people that have such good fanfiction and I know that I can write that good and that I have the potential to write as well as that but I just don't. Thanks for your sweet review!

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

"So, I've realized that we've never been on an actual date," Percy told me one afternoon. We had been dating for a couple weeks, and luckily, we hadn't had any more disturbances from Drew.

"Oh, really?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow at him. I was amused that he had noticed. His reply answered my thought.

"I know, I don't know how I forgot all about it. My mother raised a gentleman," Percy added.

I snorted. "A perfect gentleman." Percy pretended to look offended.

"Uh, rude. Anyways, Wise Girl, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hmm…," I said, tapping my finger against my chin. "I don't know..."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed together. "What? Do I need to shower you with roses? Do I need to confess my love for you and-" I cut him off.

"Yes, of course I'll go on a date with you, Seaweed Brain. I was just kidding," I told him. It's always good to keep your boyfriend on his toes.

His face went beet red. "Oh. Well, that's great, then!" I laughed.

"If you say so," I teased. "So where are we going?"

"Now, now, what kind of gentleman tells his date where they're going? It's a surprise."

I groaned. "Why do you like torturing me?"

Percy smirked. "It's a hobby of mine."

I rolled my eyes. "You've got that right."

We both bust out laughing and talked for a while longer before we had to leave school.

 **LINE BREAK**

"I know this sounds stupid, but what am I supposed to wear?" I asked Piper, my fashion consultant. I rummaged through my closet, looking for something decent to wear. I've never really cared about my appearance before, so I didn't know what to wear to a date. It didn't help that Percy had concealed the location of the date, either.

"Just wear what's comfortable," Piper suggested, sitting on my grey comforter. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, thanks Pipes." She winced when I used her nickname.

Immediately, I spun around to face her.

"Piper," I said, careful not to use her nickname, "are you okay? You seem a little off lately. Is it about Jason?" I questioned warily.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I don't want to ruin your date," Piper answered, her response automatic.

I sat next to her on my bed. "I know that I haven't been the most attentive friend lately, but you can tell me anything. I don't want you to carry this by yourself if you don't have to. I don't want you to be in pain. And if it is something with Jason, I'll kick his butt at a moment's notice, all right?" I squeezed her shoulders with my arm.

She nodded. "I know that. I'll tell you later, okay? And then you can tell me all about your date." Piper smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced. I could see the wistfulness and melancholy in her expression. I hurt to see one of my best friends like this.

"Promise?" I asked. She nodded, and I could tell that if she opened her mouth it was all going to spill out. "Okay, you can stay here if you want. Maybe you can invite Thalia over and we can have another sleepover," I added. She smiled at that.

"Totally. And we can all talk about your date with your hot boyfriend," Piper teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. If it helps you feel better, we can gossip all night long."

The doorbell sounded in a soprano tone. "That must be your hot date," Piper joked.

I laughed and gave her a quick hug before rushing to the door. My attire was casual, in my jeans and blue and white flannel shirt with my black Converse.

Percy was standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hands. His eyes lit up when he looked at me. "For you, Wise Girl," Percy teased, placing the bouquet in my hands.

I sniffed at the fragrance of the roses and grinned. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain." His hand reached towards me to take my hand.

I sat the roses down on a small table near the door and took Percy's waiting hand, slamming the door behind me with my free hand.

"Shall we?" Percy asked, tossing his head towards the car. I nodded.

After a while, curiosity got the better of me. "Okay, where are we going?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Not telling, I told you that it's a surprise."

I groaned. "Just tell me. You're just delaying information I'll know in a little bit," I pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Quit trying to trick me into telling you, Wise Girl." I huffed.

I was silent for a few minutes.

"What?" Percy finally asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just contemplating on how someone can be so annoying in so little time," I deadpanned, looking out the window.

Percy scoffed. "I know, it's a gift."

I snorted. "Tell me about it."

After a few minutes of driving, Percy's car skidded to a stop. The sun was still out, so I had to get out of the car to relieve myself from the blinding light in my eyes to get a good look at where we were. When I could see again, I was utterly shocked and delighted.

In front of me was a vast ranch with grassy fields and a pasture of horses.

"Seaweed Brain, what did you do?" I demanded. Excitement seeped through my voice. I hadn't been riding horses in forever, ever since I was fourteen. It was training at a camp that I used to go to.

"I didn't do anything," he replied, taking my hand in his. "Come on, let's go meet a friend of mine!"

I wasn't sure if by "friend" he meant a horse or an actual person. Things like that were iffy with Percy. He had gotten quite attached to a panda Pillow Pet once.

We sped up to a quaint little barn that was crammed with stalls, and to my delight, horses. Percy led me over to a pitch black horse with a bemused expression on his face. I smiled at the sight of him.

"This is Blackjack," Percy explained. I petted his snout.

"He's a beauty," I commented, Blackjack licking my palm. He seemed to like the attention. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is. He takes after me." It took Percy a second to realize how strange that sounded.

I took the opportunity to tease him. "What? Did you somehow birth a horse?" I stifled my laughter behind my hand.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," he stuttered, blushing. I laughed and Blackjack snorted, an amused look in his big eyes.

Suddenly a clear, feminine voice was heard throughout the barn. "I see you've met Blackjack."

I spun around to meet a dark skinned girl with pretty cinnamon colored hair that complimented her nicely, and strangely enough, golden eyes. She looked to be a thirteen or fourteen year old, and she seemed more mature than most girls her age just by the looks of her.

"This is Hazel, a friend of mine. Hazel, this is Annabeth," Percy gestured towards me. I smiled at her. Most of the time, I'm not so easy to trust people, but I could already tell that we would be fast friends. I had a feeling that Piper and Hazel would be fast friends. She smiled back at me, looking at me with her fierce golden eyes.

Percy stared at Hazel for a moment, then frowned. "Where's Frank?"

Almost instantly, a Chinese boy who looked about our age walked into the barn. He had a baby face with a sumo wrestler's body. Frank smiled at Hazel and she smiled back warmly. A part of me wondered if something was going on between them. The way they looked at each other wasn't just a friendly gaze. I thought it was sweet. Age shouldn't matter, unless, of course, you're in your twenties and you're dating a minor. But Frank looked to be no more than sixteen and Hazel looked about thirteen or fourteen, so it wasn't that much of a difference. Maturity should rule a relationship, not age.

Frank smiled at me. "Hey Annabeth. Percy's told us all about you."

I raised an eyebrow. "He has, has he?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

Frank grinned and Hazel just smiled up at him.

After a while of saddling them, Percy and I got on our horses. I swung my leg over the other side of the horse. I hooked my feet into the stirrups and clutched the reins. It felt nostalgic, riding horses with Percy.

I rode a white horse with a cream colored mane. Percy, of course, rode Blackjack. I kind of realized that our horses were opposite, black and white. Just like the people riding them. **(A/N: Kind of a cliffy. Sorry! I will write all about their date next chapter. I kind of just introduced it this chapter and it will also be next chapter too.)**

 **Piper Mclean's POV:**

I was still sitting on Annabeth's bed when it happened. Jason called me.

At first I just stared at my phone blankly. Wow. He was actually taking time off from his love life with Reyna and to stop looking at her face for once to actually call me. Just...wow. How good of him.

I let it ring all the way through. Once. Twice. Three times. On the fourth time, it rang several times before I picked up. "Hello?" I questioned.

Jason seemed startled by my anger. "Piper, is that you?"

I scoffed. "Who else would it be? It's my phone, after all."

"Sorry, you just sounded...different," Jason suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder why that is. Why did you call me?" I asked angrily. He hesitated.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Reyna." I was shocked.

I recovered after a few moments, "Jason, I don't need an update on your love life. Goodbye."

"Wait, don't you want to know why I broke up with her?"

I shook my head. "Not really, no. But if you're so adamant on telling me, then go right ahead."

"Because of you," he answered. I bit my lip agitatedly.

"Did you honestly call me because you wanted to tell me how I broke up your relationship?" I seethed.

He must have taken note of my sarcasm. For once.

"No, no! It's not your fault. It's because I like you PIper, and I have since the day we met."

I snorted. "Is that why you decided to date Reyna? Because you liked me so much?"

I could almost depict all the worry in his voice. "I freaked out, okay? I was going to ask you out, but I didn't think you felt the same way."

"So you were leading Reyna on. And it wasn't obvious enough?"

"Wow, I really sound like the bad guy no matter how you slice it, huh?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah, you do. So exactly what was the point of this call?" I wondered.

There was no response for a few moments. "Well, I guess I was hoping that you could forgive me and-"

"And that we could what? Date? Is that what you thought? Jason, I liked you for so long, and you never noticed me. You ignored me ever since you started dating Reyna."

"But you avoided me, too! And I did notice you!"

"Jason, you can't _possibly_ try to defend yourself now. Can you blame me for avoiding you? You picked another girl over me. Not exactly the best reminder to your self-esteem. Now let me talk."

No response. I guess that was my cue to proceed.

"I'm not going to be desperate and just crawl back to you. You've made your mistake. Now just accept it. You'll move on from me eventually."

"Piper-" Jason began. I cut him off.

"If it was meant to be, it'll be. It's time for me to move on and stop moping around about you. And you helped me to realize that. So thank you. Goodbye, Jason."

I hung up the phone and lied back down on Annabeth's bed, fully realizing what I just did.

What had I done?

 **So, there you go. See what I mean when I said I will raise your little fangirl hearts and then crush them again? This is what I meant. I know, Piper's a sarcastic jerk and all that. Fight me. Don't worry, Piper won't be in pain much longer. I already know how this story finishes out and I'm not stopping now. So, I'm probably die for all this, but you'll like this when it ends.**


End file.
